My Dark Love
by kira Silver
Summary: Riku is feeling the darkness return, after loosing his friendship with Kairi and now living away from his parents Will he be able to beat the darkness, or run the risk of his broken relationship pushing him to work for the newly reformed darkness?
1. Darkness awakens

_There will never be light without darkness. It is the world in which we live in. Darkness forever spreads the more clouded your heart goes, but what is important is for everyone to find their light. Even if it is small and hardly visible. Light reaches everyone and everything. But even though the darkness was defeated, I can still feel its presence inside my heart. Reaching. Calling me to open the window and let my black wings fly."_Riku…" _But where will my light be when I become engulfed._ "Hello?" _Someone save me from the dark_." Riku!"

I awoke to find my head in my arms on the table of the kitchen. My vision was blurry, however I could just make out the faint outline of a boy with brown spiked hair. His eyes stared at me, with the serine colour drawing my attention in. I rubbed my eyes gently. I looked to the left of me and saw a blonde reading a book for English smiling at it with content. I faced the brown haired boy and started "What?"

"You fell asleep. You're supposed to be helping me pass Maths. Or am I that boring?" the boy sulked.

"If you weren't so tiring maybe I would stand a chance." I sighed.

"But I have to pass. If I don't pass Kairi wont come with me to the festival." He moaned.

"Well, think of it this way; you waited two years for her to ask you out. Your one step closer to being with her." The blonde smirked.

"Hey that isn't fair!" The brown haired boy looked at me in desperation to help him.

"You still like Kairi that much?" I sighed.

"Well yeah. It's Kairi." He shrugged.

Sora has a terrible habbit of becoming completely infactuated with one person at a time. That can be proven from everyones journey over the past two years. Sora had an obbsession with finding Kairi, then when I dissapeared to help the king, he insisted on finding me then.

"If she really liked you she wouldn't be forcing you to learn something that your clearly too stupid to ever learn." The blonde interjected.

"Maybe someone told her to say it so you don't bring down the class average again." I mocked.

"Hey! Wait just a minute-"

"Sora! Kairi is on the phone!" A female voice echoed through the house.

"Coming! Give me a sec kay?" he said, smiling happily at the thought of Kairi calling him.

I watched as Sora skipped through the living room and sat on the sofa. He was clutching the phone to his chest preparing him self to talk to her. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at his nervousness. I liked going to Sora and Roxas' house. There is never a dull moment. _Plus it is good to no longer feel the loneliness, even just for a little while _I told myself silently. "Hey Kairi sorry I took so long I was just doing my homework…. Yeah I know it's hard to believe, but Riku is helping me…. He's a great friend huh?"

"Unbelievable. He thinks that just because Kairi called him that she likes him that much. He really is naïve." The blonde began "Listen Riku I need to go, I have a date with someone. Not like I want to leave or anything but anything to get away from that idiot would be nice." The blonde explained. "If your staying I will probably see you when I get back."

"Hmm. We'll have to see wont we. See ya later then Roxas." I force a smile at him and watch as he headed to the living room.

As he passed he hit Sora on the head with the pillow and tried to steal the phone. "Hey c'mon Roxas play fair. You're a right bastard sometimes ya' know that."

"Yea I know that. That's why it's fun having you as a brother. I need a little bit of fun." He laughed and moved out of my vision.

"sorry about that Kairi, Roxas was being a dick."

Whilst I watched Sora I felt a pain in my chest. It flowed through out my body and slowly I began to feel sicker and sicker. I saw the shadows in the kitchen move around the longer I watched, until eventually a small creature appeared before me. The room had turned cold and empty. Other then that creature and me, loneliness had seeped through the cracks and crevices in the kitchen, and began to create a drowning feeling within my body.

It was black with grey eyes that gleamed solemnly. It tilted its head upwards and smiled showing sharp teeth. Its body was fat, and it had a curled antennae. It held it's wait on all fours and began to move towards me. I watched it steadily as it jumped onto the table and stood close to my face. It's crooked smile spread across its round face. It let out an icy cold breath, which wrapped it's icy grip onto the nerves within my face. "Go away. I have nothing more to do with you, and I don't want to be in the darkness anymore."

As I finished the sentence and picked up the maths text book and dropped it onto it's head squashing the small creature, as if it was no bigger then a fly. "Your all boring." I sighed.

I look over to check that Sora didn't see anything and found that he had disappeared probably to talk to Kairi in his room.

I rose from my seat to get a drink and lost my balance. I felt dizziness sweep over me like a great tsunami, sucking anything with life, and purity. I began to heave as I struggled to control the sickness. I felt the pain grow worse and worse. I forced my legs to move outside hoping that the fresh air would do me good.

As I opened the back door a beautiful bright light set onto my face, and made the pain evaporate from around me. The cool ocean breeze wrapped my body, moving the shadows away from my sight. I sat on the step and watched the breeze move the palm tree in Sora's backyard.

There was a peaceful nature around me. The sound of the ocean and seagulls echoed in my mind, and I felt the warmth of the sun melt the ice surrounding my heart. The flowers were placed on the far side of the garden. They were so many different colours, that it made the warmth spread further. The memories of my pretend adventures with Sora and Kairi on destiney island, began to wade their way back into my mind. I felt my self smile slightly, as i remembered all the times I would beat Sora at our mini matches, and Sora's desperation to actually beat me. _God he looked pathetic sometimes_ I mused

I shielded my eyes with the back of my hand and let the light slip through. I moved slowly towards the palm tree and sat underneath it. I felt the bark through the blouse of my school shirt and peacefulness crept into my mind. I felt my eyes slowly close and my mind drift away, and the darkness began to slip back….

{NPOV}

Cloud.

Leon drove recklessly down the narrow street roads. We were heading towards Sora's house after he called us about Riku. His message was disjointed, and made very little sense considering the screams of both panic and concern. Riku didn't live with his parents. Instead he lived in the apartment with both of us. It was so that we could keep an eye on him, and also make sure that he carries on doing as well as what he was doing. Riku had to be held back a year in order to catch up with the work he missed, and luckily it involved work that both Leon and I had the greatest knowledge on.

"Leon if you don't slow down your gonna kill someone!" I moaned, tugging on the seat belt, to make sure that I wouldn't get whiplash from Leon's driving.

"We don't have time. We need to get Riku home before he gets worse. Besides do you want Sora to keep panicking?" he reasoned.

"It is funny though." I murmur, smiling to myself at the thought of Sora running in circles, panicking thinking that Riku would die or something ridiculous like that. "Take the next right it's quicker."

"I know the way." Leon scowled.

When we finally reached the house, Sora's mum stood at the door chewing her nails worryingly. She had short brown hair and the twin's blue eyes, which seemed to overpower any other feature of her face. She was small like Sora, but had a more gentle and less reckless nature about her like Roxas. I stared at her as she guided us through to the back door, and found Sora standing over Riku.

Riku looked pale. He was continually flinching in a constant pattern. Leon walked over and touched his head with the back of his arm. "Damn it. He has a fever now." He muttered.

He picked Riku up carefully. "Will he be okay?" Sora's mum questioned. "You can keep him here if you need to."

"It's okay. He will get a lot worse then this. He shouldn't have fallen asleep outside really." I smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for having him." Leon smiled as he stepped up into the kitchen carefully carrying Riku.

"What happened Sora?" I began.

"I left him for about half an hour and then I found him outside like that." He defended.

"Then he is going to be a lot worse. Sorry Sora but I don't think he will be in school for a while." I explained, and i heard the car horn beep impatiently. The noise echoed through the air, making everyone wince. "Anyway I had better get going."

"Here is his things, if he has left anything i will send Sora and Roxas down to give it to you." Sora's mum smiled, making me feel guilty for the trouble Riku was causing.

"Thank you again m'am" I turned quickly and ran to the car. Leon was placing Riku into the back and got in with him. "Your driving. Your more careful."

"Is that another way of calling me a pansy then." I started, annoyed.

"No. You're just the better driver, and you wont 'kill anyone'. Now please drive."

The drive back was long. Riku wouldn't stop coughing and gagging. What was worse was that he wouldn't wake up. Leon tried to keep him comfortable but was beginning to struggle as his flinching became more constant, and his fever was getting worse.

When we eventually managed to walk through the door, Riku was calmer. Leon placed him carefully onto his bed and left me standing in the doorway as he walked passed. I slowly walked into Riku's room and placed his bag gently down, and turned the light which was placed on the edge of the desk on. When I looked to the left I saw Riku's flinching had become less violent, and began to gain the colour back on his face.

I crept back out of his room, and found Leon slumped on the sofa, with his arm over his head. I let out a long sigh as I entered the open planned kitchen. I kept watching Riku's door. Part of me was half expecting him to rush through to the door and start apologising. I could feel myself smiling at the lecture that Leon would give after preparing it for ages, just to make sure Riku got the picture, _I wouldn't bother coming out Riku, it will only be the same lecture _I smirked.

"Thinking of something happy?" Leon asked.

I turned suddenly and saw him sat at the breakfast bar, with his head on his hands.

"How did you—never mind."

" I knew we shouldn't have let him go. Especially seeing as Kairi wont talk to him anymore." Leon rubbed his face sleepily. "Darkness has slowly crept back in, without anyone noticing."

"There is always light. Even if you were a nobody at some point." i grumbled, i hated listening to Leon talk about things like this.

Leon glared at me and pulled a face. "We have a choice as to whether or not we embrace the darkness, or clutch onto the one shred of light you have left. You feel the emptiness even more doing that." I tried to explain.

I knew better then anyone that the light can be easily removed by the darkness. But it was a life choice. If I didn't have Sora and Aireth help me I probably wouldn't have come back how I am.

As I looked up I saw Lean was staring at me hard. "Your different though. Your darkness was out of spite and revenge. His is defensive. I know you had your reasons to, but it just seems like Riku doesn't have that choice."

"He does. You can tell. We found him outside, not indoors. He probably tried to escape the darkness, but with the pain as bad as it is, it's easier to accept." I felt anger begining to boil inside of me . _Like you would ever understand what it's like._

The silence became uncomfortable. Both of us were just waiting for the other to speak. It got to the point where I decided the conversation was over, and began to move to get my jacket off the counter. I was about to move out of the kitchen when Leon suddenly broke the silence, and practically made me jump.

"How does it feel?" Leon looked up concerned.

I didn't understand the question. It must have showed on my face because Leon spoke again. "I meant the darkness. Was it lonely, literally dark?"

"Lonely yes, dark no." Leon looked up and stared expecting more. "Once darkness is there, it's hard to get rid of. You are constantly battling with yourself. Sometimes you feel like shit, other times you feel good. The darkness no longer becomes an environment it becomes a presence, you're no longer alone. Then it offers you salvation. You take it. Then it comes back and bites you on the arse."

"C'mon when did the darkness ever bite your arse? You were practically safe no matter what!" Leon smirked.

"When I lost everything I had. Even after that I still found it hard to destroy what was left of Zack's legacy, and what was left of the darkness in my heart. We can't all be like you."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon yelled.<p>

"Nothing. I am going for a ride."

"Hey wait cloud —." Leon started, rising from his seat.

I walked towards the door and swung my jacket over my shoulder. I felt so annoyed. Not just by what Leon said but by the fact he didn't understand. No one really understood.

As I reached the door I picked up the keys to my motorbike, and slammed the door, leaving Leon gawking at the closing door.


	2. Nightmares

Two days later

Riku

I felt my eyes open as the sunlight hit my face. I felt the cool water lap against my body as I lay on the beach. The sun was warming my body gently, creating a feeling of familiarity. I sat up and found myself in the place where it all began. Destiny Island. _What's going on? I thought I was at Sora's._

The clouds hung high above me, and the sweet sound of birds echoed across the beach. As I looked around my surroundings, I found a small girl with dark auburn hair, which stopped just below her shoulders. She was wearing a short pink dress. Her arm fell across her eyes to shield them from the bright light. Even though her back was to me I could easily recognise her.

I whispered her name in my head, and as I finished staring, she spun round and stared at me. I smiled weakly at her and she started towards me. "Hey Kairi, are you—."

"Have you seen Sora?" she interrupted.

I was struggling to think. The last time I saw Sora before I blacked out was when he was on the phone to her. Her question caught me off guard completely. The more and more I tried to think to where he would be, the more head hurt. I was beginning to feel that same sickness again.

"Never mind. I will just have to go look for him myself." She smiled at me and began to walk away.

Her smile seemed forced —if anything. Luckily she was only a few paces away when I realised I honestly didn't know where the hell he was. I had a strange need to see Sora. I felt as though he was the one who knew what was going on, and that he could help me. "Err Kairi." She stopped suddenly as if she winced as I spoke her name. She turned her head slightly, "Do you mind if I come with you? I need to ask Sora something."

"Why should you look for him? If you wonder off somewhere I am sure Sora will go looking for you." She sounded bitter, which for Kairi is very rare that she expresses it so lightly.

"Have I done something wrong or to upset you? 'Cause if I have I am sorry." I reasoned.

"It's your fault! Sora wouldn't have left me behind if you didn't have to disappeared!"

_Shit, now I remember. Kairi through a hissy fit just like this a few weeks ago. I_ couldn't help but wince slightly. The thought of her moaning was irritating. Especially when it involved Sora. "You're a real piece of work," She continued, "And not only that, you are a real arse. Sora ran all the over to find you, and you just keep disappearing. Did you like Sora looking for you? Did it make you feel like someone actually gave a damn about you?"

I felt anger spreading through my body. "Kairi he is **MY **best friend. He wouldn't forgive himself if he ever thought that you missed him. Why do you care anyway? You have Sora wrapped around you finger, and he acts like a lap dog. You say jump he asks how high." My voice sounded so cold and harsh in my head, I had to look down in an attempt to calm down. _Has she always been a whiney bitch?_ "Don't you ever think I like you anymore." She said suddenly. "You rescued me, so what. I tried to pay you back and you wouldn't let me."

_What the hell? I don't remember this part of the conversation. _I was getting bored of hearing her voice. She was sucking on the life out of me with her bitchiness, and I felt the need to end the conversation with her.

"For fucks sake Kairi! I rescued you because you are my friend not so I can pull one over on Sora! Did you hear that Kairi? Sora likes you more then you think. Why would I do that to him eh? Besides you're a pain."

I saw her face turn red with anger. _Ah hell I made it worse._ "I don't want you to ever hang around with me and Sora again. You'll probably try to take him away from me again. I really don't get it though. You're a pile of shit."

"Why would I take Sora from you? I wouldn't be able to do that anyway he would rather spend time with you! Jesus Kairi you acting like a possessive Psychopath."

"Because Sora wants you to like him! All Sora wants is for you to be friends with him and you treat him like dirt. And because you do that, Sora will always leave me!"

I lifted my head, and my eyes fell to Kairi's face. One of her eyes was showing, although it wasn't hers. They had become more elongated, and even worse. They were a cruel yellow. She slowly turned to face me , and cocked her head to the side, and revealed a crooked smile. "I'll kill you before you get to Sora." The creature spoke.

"Where's Kairi!" I yelled as I ran towards it.

Before I reached it, the creature evaporated. "I am Kairi. Everything that's inside her precious little heart!" it hissed as it materialised behind me.

As I turned, I felt Kairi's icy hands grip my neck. I could feel myself hyperventilating in an attempt to keep oxygen flowing through my body. Even though Kairi is smaller then me, her grip was terrible to feel. I felt myself struggle. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU ESCAPE THE DARKNESS!" she screamed.

She forced my body to the ground, and as my head hit the floor, the scenery shattered like glass, and the darkness slowly began to engulf us. I could feel my chest burning from the lack of oxygen, and my mind began to gradually fuse with the shadows. The creature began to cackle just like Malificent herself. And as my eyes began to slowly close, the last thing I saw was those bright, devil-like yellow eyes.

I awoke suddenly to find myself in my room. I could feel a cold sweat on my brow, and my chest still burning. I began to relax as the comfort and safety of my room reflected to my mind. My body felt heavy and uncomfortable. _It was just a dream Riku. Kairi isn't going to kill you. Yet._

Despite feeling like I had slept for a hundred years, I was tempted to sleep another more. I tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. I began to try and sit up, but with my body feeling heavy I was beginning to struggle.

I felt a bright light shining in my face, and looked up to see the lamp on the desk was on. The light gave me a sense of protection and security.

_Cloud must have done that_ I groan, as the light was beginning to stink my eyes. _I guess I am better adapted to the darkness._

As I looked around my room I felt my body lighten. I looked everywhere to make sure I was completely alone. As I was about to rise I felt a pang of guilt spread. _Huh, Cloud and Leon must have come and got me. Damn Leon is gonna kill me! _I sighed aloud, realising that I would have to receive a long lecture off Leon, which made me defiantly want to sleep again. I looked over to my desk again, and saw there was cookies and a note.

I rose from my bed slowly from the warmth of my bed, trying to stay within the dim light that the lamp portrayed. When I eventually reached my desk, I sunk solemnly into the chair and carefully read the small note left over, whilst beginning to eat the cookies that were left out.

Riku, if you need any help with anything call me… I will probably be out on a job, and I will try and answer the phone. This time. Oh also, Leon and Tifa made those cookies so they are probably poisonous…. Cloud

I couldn't help smile. For someone who didn't talk a lot, Cloud sure said a lot. I knew I needed to call cloud and tell him what happened, both at Sora's and my dream. I looked for my phone, and found it hidden in my backpack, after emptying it's entire content.

I flipped the small phone open and saw the background picture of everyone. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Aerith, Leon, Cloud, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, some others from organisation 13 who managed to be resurrected thanks to Diz's technology, and finally Sora being hugged by Kairi with me standing with them.

Everyone was so happy the day the heartless disappeared from our world. Especially me. It made me feel like the nightmare was over. But somehow, the nightmare has come back.

I dialled Cloud's number and placed the phone to my ears. I was thankful when I heard the ringing noise. "At least I know he will potentially pick up." I yawned.

After the tenth ring I began to loose hope and slowly pulled the phone away from my ear to close it. "Riku are you okay?"

I jumped, and sighed with relief as clouds muffled voice reached my ears. "Cloud that is you right?" I don't know why but I felt like I had to ask.

"Erm you called me. Sorry I took so long I had to pull over to answer. I know I am a good driver, but I am not that great."

I laughed aloud. I was probably one of the few people who got Clouds sarcastic humour.

"Sorry, I guess I am just being too cautious." I felt myself grow embarrassed.

"Why?"

"My dream… I don't know what to do."

"Well I have an hour's ride ahead. I will have to turn the hands free set on 'cause I am out on a job, sorry."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Trust me, if I knew I would have been back by now. I should be back tonight, tomorrow morning latest."

Okay well—."

"Give me a sec, jeez." He instructed.

It took me a whole forty five minutes t tell Cloud my dream and my previous encounter with the heartless at Sora's house. He made a noise everytime i paused, although to be honest i was pretty sure he wasn't. By the time i had finished i felt worn out again, and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Riku, i have to go do this job, i will talk to you tomorrow morning, maybe even tonight if i get back."

"What do you mean if?"

"Damn it gotta go." The dull constant tone of rejection echoed in my ears.

I felt lighter after talking to cloud. I checked throughmy phone and found loads of messages off difeerent people. I felt glad that there were so many peole who cared and asked if i was okay, but there was something that bothered me. _How the hell did they all know I collapsed!_

My stomach began to churn in pain. The need for something edible to eat crossed my mind, and i began to walk towards the door, when i could hear voices. "He isn't awake, we can come back another time Sora." moaned a female voice.

"But Kairi-"

"Fine you stay then. i need to go home or i will get in trouble. Cya Leon, sorry for troubling you." Kairi said sweetly.

"Kairi wait up. Sorry I need to walk her back bye." Sora sounded rushed.

And then there was a slam as the front door hit the frame. The noise echoed through the appartment. "Oh yeah cause that isn't odd." I heard Leon mutter.


	3. Loyalty

Leon:

"He isn't awake, we can come back another time Sora." moaned Kairi as she placed her hand on Sora's shoulder..

Both Sora and Kairi were sat on the sofa, as I stood in the kitchen watching the pair. Kairi looked very uncomfortable, whilst Sora looked worried. It was unusual to see the pair have a reversed personality, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sora. Sora was staring at the Tv, despite there being nothing on.

The pair had came round unexpectadly, and i felt myself feel guilty for trying to turn them away. Sora was probably the most

"But Kairi-" Sora started.

"Fine you stay then. i need to go home or I will get in trouble. Cya Leon, sorry for troubling you." Kairi smiled at me and rose suddenly leaving Sora on the sofa looking confused.

"Kairi wait up. Sorry I need to walk her back bye." Sora groaned, "Tell me when Riku wakes up please."

"But-" I started, as Sora rushed to the door.

My sentence was cut by the sudden slamming of the door. I sighed aloud and placed my head in my hands as I leant onto the counter of the kitchen. _Has everyone gone mad lately? _I turned my head and looked across the room to Riku's room. When my eyes borded the handle i saw it move.

My body shot up, and clambered over the counter. My heart rate increased and I felt a throbbing in my head, as I began to feel threatened by the mystery which lay behind Riku's door. I moved quickly towards the door in a mad panic as I realised that someone had to be up. I pulled on the handle slowly, preparing my self for the worst, when the door swung open.

My mouth dropped as i saw Riku appear bright eyed, and was smiling at me. "Ermm-" I began struggling to speak.

"Morning" he groaned as he made his way steadily past me and into the kitchen.

He stretched his arms and went into the fridge and began to eat whatever he could find. "I don't think sleeping for a few days is the best idea anymore." I laugh, as i saw Riku pause and turn his head to stare at me.

"Erm Leon?" He began as he shuffled his feet. "Can we go out for something to eat?"

"Erm yea sure. I just got a text from Cloud though. Said he was coming home now and should be back in an hour. 'Wanna wait for him?" I heard his stomach growl, and Riku's cheeks began to turn pink. "Take that as a no then? I f you want i can go out."

"No!" He yelled suddenly, he stepped back slightly as if he was suprised at how forceful he sounded. I felt my body flinch as his voice suddenly rose. "I don't want to be alone." he mumbled, struggling to look at my face.

"Okay, we order take out then. Plus i think the Olympics are on at the Coliseum, so that should be fun to watch. I hear Goofy and Donald signed up this year without Sora." I smiled reaching into my pocket for my phone.

I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't want to bug Riku like i did with Cloud, and his face had suddenly gone so pale, it made me feel even more like an outsider. _Hurry up Cloud _my head screamed, _It's probably all your fault they are like this, _a voice in the back of my head replied cruelly_._

"Erm sounds great. But maybe you should make Cloud get it while he is out." he replied jokingly.

* * *

><p>Cloud:<p>

_What? Why the hell am i running around after them... Leon can get his own damn food! _I groan as i stared solemly at the long text message. I was standing at the side of the road infront of the armoury in twilight town doing a delivery service when the text came. It wasn't the fact that Leon had text him it was just very inconveniant, because the package i was delivering... Ended up on the floor. As I closed my phone I saw the shop keeper shake his head. _There goes my tip._ I sigh miserably.

The shop keeper handed me my wage, and to my releif he gave me a tip to. "That is to be spent on Riku. I heard he had an accident." He smiled and turned away quickly so i couldn't thank him.

I placed my wage into my leather waistcoat and sighed miserabley. _Damn that Leon, now i have to get "Take out for Riku." My ass he probably wanted it. _I start the engine of the bike, and let it's sweet hum enter my ears. My body relaxed, and as i leant forward and placed my hand on the throttle a body darted passed the front.

I pressed the breaks suddenly causing my poor bike to jolt unhappily, and groaned at the upset noise the bike made in response to the idiot figure running out into the road. The figure spun round and smiled goofily back. The hood almost covered his entire face apart from his jaw and mouth. He beamed with joy as if he had known me for years. As i focused my eyes onto the bottom half of his face, my eyes fell onto a piece of black hair which hung carelessly next to his mouth.

After a few minutes of staring the man made a familiar hand gesture by making a two fingured salute and moving it up into the air. He turned quickly and ran for the wall. As he began to close to the wall, a thick black mist began to form. The man darted even more as the mist began to thicken and form a dome shape, big enough to fit his whole body in. The as he looked back at me, he smiled cruelly and passed straight through. After he had passed the dome shattered and the small pieces of the mist left began to rise into the beautiful sky.

As i stared at the sunset, the bike hummed peacefully. I felt my mind drift away and then i was hit by the sound of my own stomach. I groan and head down to the take away in Radiant Gardens.

* * *

><p>Roxas:<p>

I sat in the market street in Radiant Gardens waiting for Sora. Mum doesn't like Sora to go home on his own, for the sheer reason that he will get lost. As i sat on the wall, i felt my heart sink. _Damn it i was meant to be on a date... I am gonna kill him for making me skip. _

As i peered down the street I saw Kairi storming down the steps. Within seconds Sora came chasing after her with a confused look on his face. I was struggling to here them both, and Kairi turned and pointed at Sora accusingly. Sora shrugged clearly confused by what was happening. She then turned smiling, clearly happy with the reaction. Here smile veanished when her gaze met mine. She lowered her eyes and shifted sheepishly.

Sora's head appeared from behind, and he gave me a smile of happiness. I sighed miserably as Sora bounded towards me. "Guess what Roxas!" He yelled, his voice ringing in my ears like an irritating bird.

"What?" I groaned.

"Riku is okay!" he jumped gleefully, and Kairi coughed. "Well we think he is. But thats whats important right?"

"I suppose." Answered Kairi unexpectadly.

"Couldn't you have stayed?" I questioned.

"Kairi said she had to go!" Sora replied.

"Of course she did." Kairi's face darkened as i spoke.

Sora's gaze shifted between both me and Kairi. I didn't mean to come across as mean, but it is true. She hates Riku for a reason unknown. She had a nasty habbit of warping Sora's feelings about a situation, and that also happened when i happened to be apart of it. If Kairi didn't like something, you can garuntee Sora wont do after a while. She sisn't always mean to do it. I guess she just longs for Sora's undeniable love.

"Sora are you walking me home?" She said sweetly.

"Of course." He smiled and turned his gaze on to me.

"No. If you two are walking home i am going."

"Aww please Roxy." Sora moked.

Roxy was the name given to me at school by the girls. It just happens to be excrusiatingly painful to here high pitched squeels when they say it, and even more painful when i have to say i don't like them. I honestly didn't want to to walk her home. It felt like so much more time would be wasted and i would have to put up "Go to hell." I yell.

"But what id kairi gets kidnapped?"

"Then you can go look for her again. Just leave me out of it."

"It's okay Sora, I will be fine i promise." Kairi spoke reasuringly, and placed her hands in his.

"Erm you can come to our house for a bit and then i can walk you home." Sora replied cheerfully.

"Sounds great!" She cheered, and pulled a face towards me.

"In that case i am out of here." I sigh and head in the opposite direction. "Tell mum I am out on a date." I call back.

"Is it with Xion, Namine or Orlette?" Sora questioned making my body flinch.

"Neither."

"Who would have thought _you _would be the popular." she mocked jokeingly.

I smile at her weakly, and turn away. I pulled out my phone and began to call my date.

As i looked back the two had already dissapeared. I felt alone standing in an empty market. As i began to walk towards the far stairs i heard the sound of a motorbike echo all around me. I turned and found Cloud riding bye. I waved stupidly and Cloud stopped. I ran over and he lifted his Goggles and gave me a 'cloud smile'. "Hows Riku?" I begin,.

"He's awake now." He responded. It was always hard to talk to him properly, he never liked giving long speeches.

"Really thats awsome!" I shout, making Cloud flinch suddenly.

"If you want i can take you to him." He said quietly, holding his hand over one ear. "And we have extra food."

I looked behind him and saw a large pile of takeaway food strapped down to the back of the bike. "Sounds awsome!"

He gestured for me to get on the back. As i began to sit on the back, i small shadow creature appeared at the corner of my eye. It wore a knight's helmet with a pointed top. It's body was covered in a purple uniform, and it's musty yellow eyes gleamed in the dim light of the sunset. It's stare continues. I felt my body stiffen along with Clouds. As our eyes lingered on the vile little thing, it burst into flames.

"You do that often?" Cloud questioned.

Without realising i found my hands had a small flame wrapped around them. "OOps." I mumble sheepishly. It appeared my habbit of accidently using magic had returned. I was told by Diz that it was a sub-conscious reaction, and that eventually it would stop... But he lied.

I sat comfortably behind Cloud and allowed myself to be taken back to see my friend well.


	4. Friend's betrayal

Riku:

As I heard the door open, i did not expect to find Roxas standing in front of me, smiling like Sora. He gestured with his hand and presented a large bag filled with food. In a moment of hunger I reached out and snatched it from him. Realizing the amount of force I had used, and looked apologetically towards Roxas. Thankfully Roxas shrugged.

There was a sound of cheering omitting from television, as the Olympics were in full swing. Hearing the sound, I saw Roxas leap onto the sofa, and stare blankly at it. Within a few minutes, Leon appeared angrily. He stormed past Roxas without even acknowledging his existence. He stamped his way past me and stood in front of the door, with his arms folded waiting.

To avoid being in close range to the dark aura which was emitting fro Leon, I paced myself to sit next Roxas. I followed his stare and saw one of my friends crush his shield down hard onto an unsuspecting creature. The creature yelped with pain and then disappeared almost as quickly as it took for Goofy to crush the little bugger.

Feeling myself smile at the jeering and crowd pleasing which both Donald and Goofy were both doing, I noticed that Roxas' gaze had shifted from the screen to me. He laughed to himself. "So you pansy, your looking well. Although shouldn't you still be in bed in case you 'faint' again." He mocked.

"No I'm fine. Shouldn't you be on a date by now?" I joked, not expecting the reaction which quickly followed.

Roxas had dug his hand into his pocket, whilst leaping of his seat. A skill in which Roxas had practiced, seeing as the majority of the time, he had tendency to be clumsy, and a little forgetful. He ran to the kitchen (Despite it being open planned) and began his uncomfortable wait for the phone to be answered. Roxas kept cursing, whilst pacing back and forth. "Crap, crap, crap… I'm dead, soo dead…" Eventually Roxas got impatient, "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER THE FUCKING…" his sentence was cut short suddenly, and the anger Roxas had displayed, changed into his usual pleasant nature. "Hey, err do you mind if I cancel? Again… it's just Riku woke up and I wanted to make sure he was okay…"

The response must have been good cause a smile beamed of his face, either through the relief of not being hated, or the fact that his 'date' couldn't stand to see "Roxas worried." _He gets away with everything! _I heard a voice say.

I dared myself to look back over to Leon, and found that his body language hadn't changed. He still stood with his arms folded; however his mood had darkened even more – which I did not think was possible with the way he just stormed through. Roxas followed my gaze, and in trying to avoid contact with him he carried on talking on the phone.

Within a few minutes of further lingering in front of the TV, Cloud walked in. Cloud looked tired, and even more bored then I was. Difference was I was waiting for stage three to begin of the Olympics, where both Donald and Goofy would have to face twenty : roughly 3 Black fungus, 10 soldier and a Jack in the box type monster which i struggled to recognise the name of.

Cloud pushed passed Leon and began to head for the kitchen to where Roxas stood looking uncomfortable. Leon swirved round and grabeed Clods arm. As i watched I saw Clouds face show a glimmer of pain shot through his face, although it faded quickly. "What the hell do you think ou have been doing?" Leon started, "First i get a call from Tifa saying you were _supposed _to go and see her. Then Aereith says that she say you fighting with something that she couldn't properly see!"

Cloud turned round and punched Leon's arm which had gripped his hard. Leon let go and glared hard. "I was working." Cloud responded simply in a toneless voice.

Leon then threw a fist infront of him, which luckily missed. "What if something happened here while you were gone. We were worried that you had ran into something!" He barked.

"Your not my wife you know! And for fucks sake, piss off and leave me the hell alone! what I do id entirely up to me. _I _am the one who works!"

Leon flinched at that comment. Although Riku didn't know the full story as to why Leon didn't lke to 'work', Leon did a lot for the community. The last thing I remember was Leon trying to create a shield which would easily prevent all heartless from coming in, although it ended up blowing up the warehouse that Diz gave him.

The cheers continued as the third stage was about to begin. I looked over and saw Roxas trying to seem occupied. He was rumaging to get all the food out, and looked a little paniced. Cloud and Leon carried on starring. Their dark aura kept sucking away all the joy that was left from my suprise of see my close friend.

Eventually Leon spoke: "So _what_ have you been doing?"

"Work." Cloud muttered, as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed his share of the food and walked towards his bedroom.

Cloud paused as he walked passed me and nodded. I felt as though he was trying to show that he wasn't mad, or if he was it wasn't directed at me. "Sooo... can we Eat now please?" Roxas grumbled as we heard his stomach growling.

"Sure why not." Leon said, "You joining in Cloud."

"I'll be alright." He sigheed as he waded his way through his door and slammed it. The noise caused everyone to flinch.

"You had to fight didn't you?" I started. "I thought you two could get along."

"We do _most _of the time, difference is he usually doesn't dissapear for two days." Leons face was in a frown. He shoved his way past Roxas and quickly grabbed his food.

Before he could evem sit down a phone rang suddenly. I couldn't help but look over towards Roxas, and he held his hands in defense. Leon sighed and pulled out his phone. He stares at the screen and groans. "I'll be back, I just have to go out."

"Don't tell cloud." Roxas joked, although bowed his head in shame of knowing it wasn't funny.

Within a few minutes Leon had already got his leather Jacket and was out of the door.

* * *

><p>Cloud:<p>

When i came back into the living room i saw Riku and Roxas had already fallen asleep. As i had turned my head to look at the television, the Olympics had just finished and the sound of cheers as the fact that, as unfortunate as it was, Goofy and Donald had lost the final round to the champoins Hercules and Auron. _Not a bad tag team, _I heard my mind whisper.

When I looked back at the pair of "Sleeping beauties" they were both snoring loudly, which was starting to annoy me quickly. They had food literally all over the table, and the messiness made even the darkness disgusted with them. The lights were already out. _Everything always seems different in the darkness. _

Realising the time i rushed to the phone to call Roxas' mum. By now it was quarter to eleven, and thankfully on a friday night. As i picked up the phone and rang his house number, the mother quickly answered the phone and yelled:

_"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU_ AND I DON'T EVEN GET A TEXT MESSAGE! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

"Thank you for the concern, but i don't think you can ground me." I said trying to make it sound as though i was joking.

"Oh... pooh..." She said realising that she had sworn at me for no reason, "I am soo sorry Cloud, it's just with Roxas gone missing, and Riku's illness.. i thought he had caught it or something."

"Don't worry he is asleep at our house. Safe. And snoring." I couldn't help but feel the irritation in my voice slip out slightly.

"Would you mind keeping him for the night? I don't like waking him up, he isn't like Sora he actually has _pleasant _dreams." She spat the word pleasant as though it was just as vulgar as what she had said before.

"Sora has nightmares to?" I pondered.

"Yes and no. He has gotten a lot better recently though." She laughed as though she was remembering a happy meomory, "You see Sora used to come down and sit ith me until he fell back asleep. He isn't the greatest company w hen tired."

"I suppose not."

"Anyway thanks for calling sweetie, make sure to take care of my Roxy." She spoke warmly.

_Sweetie? _The name sent me shudders down my spine. "I will." I said quickly and she put the phone down.

As i went to put the phone down the crackling of the phone changed into a silvery note, as if someone was humming loudly into it. The humming then quickly changed, when a voice appeared. It was deep and had a hint of familiarity in it. It began to sing a tuneless song, which made my body cringe. "_Cloud is gonna come out and play... Play with all the darkness... up and down the merry go round... all in the pretty moon shine... Come out and fin dme Cloud..." _And then the voice spoke properly as it finished it's song:_ "After all you do _owe to me don't you Cloud? But then again I have become the traitor." A bitter laugh echoed.

"Who are you." I barked, trying not to awake anyone.

"You don't even recognise your best friend? How awful are you! Cloudy dare not to remember me... Oh well... I guess Sephirof was right... You do live in your own world now... How is the light now that your free from the darkness? Are you happy now? Do you miss being a SOLDIER?"

Then the voice's name hit me... "You can't be-" Before i could finish his name, the voice of my old frien cut me off, and returned me back into the toneless noise the phone made on it's own will.

I felt a cold breath of air creep up my spine, and cause me to shudder. It's icy grip clung to my spine, making my breathing turn heavy in order to keep the warmth of my breath passing through my hands. As my eyes fell to my hands I saw them shake uncontrolably. I felt my body fall underneath me as i began to slump against the cabinets. I felt my head begin to pound with the distant memories of my old friend. _My old friend friend... what do you mean by the Traitor? If anything i was the traitor... Unless your not who I hope you are. And if it is you... I am so sorry! _

After a few minutes i felt my body move itself, and take me into my room. As i closed the door I saw Riku smile faintly whil he slept. _Nice to see him at peace for once._


	5. On our way to the festival

I am really sorry for how late this! :( Hope you can forgive me :')

* * *

><p>Sora<p>

It was finally that time of year. This past month has flown by without me even realising. Even though the autumn is at its peak, the tropical weather of Destiny Island remains. As I close my eyes, the warm breeze wraps its soothing grip around my body. The sweet sound of the birds echo through my ears, and whisper the silvery songs that they share with the world. I walked forward towards the ocean. I felt a warmth crawl up my legs. I felt my body tense with the surprise of the sea being warm, and smiled to myself as I tilted my head towards the sun. "Sora!" Kairi called from behind me.

As it turned I saw her smiling at me holding two sea-salt ice creams. I felt myself ascend from the water and rush to claim my share of the sweet surprise.

I and Kairi have been coming back to the island more and more, although I can't say the same for Riku. For some reason, ever since he came back to school, he doesn't seem to spend as much time with neither me nor Kairi. I miss him, but then again, he probably has a lot on his mind. But he is not getting out of Halloween. He is spending it with Roxas and me even if it kills him. Although it was mostly Roxas who persuaded him, I should get rights to drag him there.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi smiled.

"Huh? Nothing I am just thinking how good it is gonna be tonight, spending time with Roxas and Riku. I think Roxas has invited Axel to come along to... not really sure. Plus I haven't really spent time just the three of us since Riku collapsed." I reply laughing at the thought of how much mischief we could get up to.

"Can me and Namine come along to?" Kairi pleaded, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Please."

"Sure." I smile at her trying to wind my way out of her arms. "Although you have to promise you won't tell on us."

"Whhyy?" she slurred, as she frowned at me, "You better not be up to any mischief or else." She scolded pointing her finger at me.

"It's not that bad..." I laugh, "Besides you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I do want to it's just I don't want you getting into trouble... that's all." Kairi smiled wearily. "Anyway I had better get going; I need to get ready for tonight. You coming?"

Kairi rose and walked over to the boat. Normally we would go in our own, but instead me and Kairi just came here together. As we paddled our way back to shore the sun was begin to lower. The mystic glow the sun caused gave me peace, and I felt my heart flow with light at the serene scenery.

By the time we reached the shore Roxas and a blonde haired girl were waiting for us. "C'mon you idiot, we need to get back." Roxas groaned.

"Hey, we got time." I laugh putting my hands behind my head and begin down the path. As I look back Kairi and the girl were waving. I stopped and waved back cheerfully. Roxas followed my actions. "Night Namine!" He called back to the blonde haired girl who beamed back.

As Roxas and I continued to walk down the street. The houses stood tall as we turned off the main road and into a side street. The alley was dark, and my heart sank. I hate walking through the shadows. The buildings elongated, and never seemed to end. By the time we had gotten out of the side street we were a few turns away from being home. The light I had missed so much returned. I stopped and felt my head lift into to look for the sun. As my gaze lingered on the reddish, orange sky Roxas leapt onto my back. "Sooo, Sora did you and Kairi have fun on the Island?" He pried.

"Yeah it was nice."

"Nice? That's a funny word to use." Roxas smiled. "Come on I wanna know what happened!"

"Like what?" I laugh.

"Well did ya... ermmm..." Roxas pulled a face.

"No!" I yelled expecting the worse.

"Hey I didn't mean that, chill out. But if you did then I would be proud. You're not much fun you know. If Riku was here he would agree with me." Roxas walked past me shrugging.

"When are we getting Riku?" I jogged, trying to keep up.

Roxas quickly turned into a garden. "About six. That way we can get to the train on time. Otherwise you can tell Jack why you were late." He reached a door, turned and smiled. He turned back and began to open the door.

"Can we get him a bit earlier? I said Kairi could come." I asked.

As I spoke Kairi's name Roxas kicked the door. "You're not fair on Riku ya know." He replied, not facing me.

"What? We are friends. All of us. I don't see what the problem is." I sighed.

I made all the friends I have ever made, just because of Riku and Kairi. I wouldn't have even met either of them if it wasn't for the Island. We made a promise to stay together, no matter what. That's why Kairi gave us our good luck charms. It is a symbol of our friendship. So why wouldn't it be okay if we spend our time together? All of.

"Fine. Although you owe Riku big time. And I think you should tell Kairi that next time we say the GUYS are going out... she can't come. You two may as well be married." He laughed, and turned to open the door. Sighing loudly he stepped through, and walked into the living room.

I followed pursuit, sighing miserably at the thought of having to tell Kairi what Roxas had said. The house was warm, although our mum shouldn't have been back yet. It was still only... "Ah crap it's five!" I heard myself curse as I looked at the clock in the landing. "Roxas!" I called and walked towards the living room. I found Roxas is the doorway welded to the floor.

"Roxas come on we need to get ready, this isn't funny."

"SORA!" A voice boomed behind me. I felt a heavy body slam into me, causing me to fall to the ground.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest, and as I opened my eyes to see my aggressor, I saw a red spiky haired boy sitting before me. "Axel! That wasn't funny. Your such a dickhead!" I cursed.

"Hey now that's not fair. I was only messing. Besides Riku and I only wanted to play a prank on you." Axel smiled.

"You know that really isn't nice calling someone a Dickhead. You need some better manner. Want me to tutor you in that as well as maths?" A voice came from behind me.

I felt myself dive upwards into a standing position and leap over Axel. As I hid behind him, I noticed a white haired male standing in the doorway. His green eyes where shining with laughter, as him and Roxas exchanged smiles. "Nice to see your as jumpy as ever." Axel sighed as he walked over to the sofa.

I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. I looked at both Riku and Axel to find that they were wearing their old Organisation thirteen uniforms. "Hey it's Halloween; you're not supposed to come as yourselves!" I protested.

"Fair enough" Riku and Axel smiled, and within a flash their uniform had disappeared. I blinked from the brightness of the light. When my vision eventually returned, I saw Riku and Axel dressed in two completely different costumes.

Riku wore a long black coat. His eyes where covered by a half black half red mask. His suit was ripped in places, and a large cross hung loosely round his neck. His hair had been scrapped back and tied, accept for a few strands. Axel on the other hand, decided to wear a werewolf costume. His red hair had moulded to his face creating thick red-side burns. On his head he wore red ears, which looked as though they had been soldered to his head. He wore a similar leather style costume, like his organisation 13 uniform.

"Wow that's a big change," Roxas beamed, trying to prevent himself from laughing at Axel. "How did you manage to get the ears like that?"

"Easy they are clip on." Axel smiled, and unhooked them from his hair. "You jealous?"

"No way! My costume is way better!" Roxas argued.

"Go on then let's see it." Axel smiled cruelly, "I mean it's not like you can't change your clothes as fast as me and Riku, right?"

"Shut 'up. I haven't been able to do that since Castle Oblivion disappeared."

"Aww, poor little Roxy!" Axel mimicked like the girls at school. "By the way stop sending all you rejects after me; it's not much fun when you have thirteen girls coming after you from different years."

"Not my fault they can't resist the blonde hair." Roxas shrugged and began to walk up the stairs. "Oh before I forget, Sora invited Kairi and Namine to come with us."

I looked up and found myself receiving cold stares from Axel and Roxas. Riku wasn't looking. Instead he was walking away towards the back door, acting as though he hadn't heard anything. I started to follow when I felt Axel grab my arm. "So you wanna spend all your time with the girls, huh? Well I hope you realise that we are leaving you behind." Axel laughed.

"I didn't realize it would be such a problem. Sorry." I shrug, pulling away.

"Aww come on, we all know all you wanna do is spend time with the girls, all by yourself," he laughed loudly. "But you may want to keep her away from me. I like Namine and all, although I am still not sure whether Kairi is friendly. Anyway, hope you don't mind but I am gonna get myself a drink."

"Don't go eating all our food again Axel." Roxas warned. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it memorised." He laughed as he walked through the door.

"Right c'mon we need to get ready. Especially if you wanna get Kairi and Namine." Roxas rushed as he ran up the stairs.

Riku.

I don't know why. But every time I come outside, into the backyard of Sora and Roxas' house. I feel at home. Safe. The light felt warm, and peaceful on my cold skin. It embraced me gently, and exchanged its comfort with me. I found myself sat on the edge of the door, just looking at the sky. As my gaze wondered around the garden, I felt a presences come from behind. I felt myself push of the edge and swerve my body around. As my gaze fell onto the intruder, they fell onto Sora.

"Hey." I smile weakly, still trying to recover from the shock of seeing his face.

I stared at Sora, and found him wearing a pumpkin shaped mask stuck to his forehead, with a crooked smile across its face. He wore black wings across his back, which looked small and dainty. He smiled goofily at me. "So, how you been?" He questioned, whilst forcing his body down next to me.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged and looked up to the sky, to see four seagulls fly over my head, and disappear in the direction of the sea, "What about you?"

"It's all good." He smiled, whilst rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "You cool with Kairi coming? I never asked you."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? We all get along right." I smile weakly. As I looked down I saw Kairi's angry face, after I rescued her.

_I wanted to pay you back… _She doesn't need to pay me back; I did it as a friend. I still don't understand why she hates me so much, but Sora is happiest when he has those he cares about the most around him. I can live with the trouble of temper tantrum from her, if it helps others.

"Hmm…" Sora sighed, and for once looking deep in thought.

Without saying anything more I rose, and decided to walk back into the house. Sora trailed behind me continuing his deep thought. I slumped myself onto the sofa. I looked across and saw Axel watching Sora with amusement at his strange expression. Roxas came out of the Kitchen within seconds. Stopped, and then shook his head, after looking at his twin's dumb expression.

The four of us sat around waiting for the clock to move to half six. Just so the girls would have to come here, seeing as Axel and Sora were feeling lazy. All four of us found ourselves sitting in silence. A daunting, irritating silence, which after a few minutes of enduring I rose and decided to call Cloud, to tell him I may end up staying with him seeing as Kairi was going. These past few days, both Cloud and Leon have been desperate to avoid each other. Which unfortunately for me meant I also had to be avoided, just to stop the fighting?

Cloud and Leon were going to the Halloween festival too. That is if they haven't killed each other. Through a long series of promises, Cloud was taking Tifa and Aerith, whilst Leon was Yuffie and Cid. As I pulled the phone, smiling at the thought of Leon and Cloud being dragged around the festival, and slowly dialled the numbers.

As the phone began to rang, I shot up and began to exit. Within a few seconds Cloud answered the phone. "You okay Riku?" He questioned with concern.

"Yeah.. I guess." I began, not completely sure how to tell him Kairi was coming.

As I listened to the background noise, I heard screams and cackles, as well as the load hustle-and-bustle of the festival beginning, and many gathering. "You lot had better hurry if you wanna take part in the festival." Cloud sighed miserably. "It's a good night, and- Tifa stop pulling me!"

"But I want to see the firework display _properly _this year." Tifa echoed through the phone. She seemed to be at home amongst the business, whereas Cloud seemed to be completely miserable. "AND I want to spend it with Leon as well."

"Whatever you want then." Cloud groaned, and seemed easily defeated by her.

Everyone knew of the close relationship the pair had, and no matter how sad Cloud felt, or how close to the darkness he would go, I was sure Tifa was the one who dragged him back to the light and made him stay there. For Cloud, she is his light. As for me, somehow, I don't feel like I am completely adjusting to the brightness, as well as I thought.

"Cloud don't be so grumpy. We are supposed to be having a good time. Right?" Aerith spoke sweetly

"I am not. I don't like crowded places much." He moaned.

"Uh-uh No grumpy face! Or else—"Aerith seemed stop in midsentence. I would probablyguess right in thinking she was scowling at him.

"Ermm, can I call you after a few hours and come home with you?" I asked desperately trying to avoid Kairi and her moodiness.

"Yeah. Although I would have thought you would want to spend more time with Sora, Roxas and Axel."

"Kairi and Namine are going to." I blurted.

"If things get bad call me and me, Tifa and Aerith will come and get you. Okay?"

"Yeah." I felt relieved to know I don't have to stay.

"Have you thought of telling someone about Kairi?" The voice had changed. From what I could make out from the background noise it was Tifa.

"Like who? Besides I told you guys… That's good enough for now." I sighed, "Anyway see you guys soon."

Before anyone could speak next I put the phone down. I felt guilty for doing it, but glad they were there for me. I had to admit they were right. The one person who needs to know what happens… The only bit of light left is going to be shattered when I tell him what happened.

_I am sorry Sora._


	6. New encounter

Roxas.

It was about half past six when the girls finally showed up. I swear I am going to suffocate Sora in his sleep if he ever makes me endure a painful silence that I had to sit in. What's worse is Riku AND Axel are determined to get away from them. I don't know, maybe they like guy company better than girls... who am I to judge.

We were on our way to the Twilight town train station, so we can head to the festival in Halloween town. I haven't got very many memories of Halloween town, but I am glad I get to make new ones again. Although deep down I wish I could remember everything, instead of just fragments. To be honest I would give up everything to be able to at least _share_ some memories. But I don't really have any. Even my childhood is difficult to remember. Sora remembers everything. From his first day at school to what mum was yelling at us for the twenty-millionth time in a row. I guess I should try and remember as many memories I now make.

"Hey what you daydreaming about?" Axel threw himself onto my shoulders. "Thinking 'bout all the girls you're gonna corrupt?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, if the blonde hair and blue eyes isn't a killer enough, you also have that sweet-and-ugly nature about you." Riku interjected.

"Seriously I don't get it!" I felt myself whine.

"You have a lot of girls chase after you, and you go on out a lot." Axel continued. "When's your next date?"

"I don't go out that much. And how come I am being judged just 'cause I go out with a lot of girls? I only want to make them happy, and they like spending time with me, so I spend time with them. How does that make me the corrupter?"

"Well you tend to sleep around a bit." I heard Kairi remark from next to Sora.

"With who?" I defended.

"Xion, Namine… want me to carry on?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Namine scowled. "At least I don't have to act like you."

The two girls very rarely fight, but even for their usual fights, it was getting nasty as well as confusing.

"We're twins… too many similarities. I am sure you act like me most of the time," Kairi laughed darkly.

"If that's the case Sora, didn't you sleep with that girl from maths? I forgot her name." Axel joked.

"Wait - - I swear I didn't—I" Sora stumbled over his own words in a mad panic.

"Neither Sora or Roxas sleep around. Just drop it." Riku grumbled, his patience slowly going with the argument.

"Whatever." Kairi turned and walked away, barely even acknowledging anything Riku said.

"Hey wait." Sora cried out, desperately trying to keep the peace.

"She is such a…." Namine began and then stopped and looked at me. "I am so sorry Roxas." She blushed. Her face began to burn and she looked genuinely upset.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Swear." I replied sheepishly, trying to figure out how to stop her from crying. Out of everyone Namine was the last one I ever want to see cry.

I stepped forward and hugged her gently. Axel and Riku walked on to give us some space. It felt good to be able to talk to her properly, alone. Not only do I have that, to have such good friends liked Riku and Axel who understood the situation enough to take action.

As we stayed under the setting sun, I felt her tears against my skin. They felt gentle and warm against my skin. "Why you crying?" I asked her.

"Because you were accused of doing something you didn't do. Not to mention the fact I couldn't do anything." She pulled away and wiped her tears.

I smiled at her, and tried not to laugh at how sweet she was being. It may seem inappropriate for that moment, but I can honestly say I was happy. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind it at all." I comforted.

We continued our walk up the hill to the station. I found myself looking at my phone, with two texts. One from Axel, the other from Riku. As much as I like Axel, I could do without the jokes at this moment, and quickly skipped the message. _Got your ticket for Halloween town. Just have to wait for half an hour for the train. Take your time, me and Axel are gonna wonder off anyway. Should be enough time for you to tell her you like her ;) Good luck._

After looking at the text message and re-reading it, I felt uneasy. How did you know? I felt my head drop slightly, and decided to avoid conflict with Axel I looked quickly at Axel's message.

_Hey, just tell her how you feel. 'Kay? I can guarantee she really likes you. All she ever did at Castle oblivion is talk about you. Seriously DO something about it. Don't be like Sora and Kairi, you two should be together. Although make sure you don't forget about me and Riku… Or we will drown you, and then Namine is ours MWAHAHAHAHAHA ^-^_

I felt myself smile at the text from Axel. For someone reason after the first line I felt a glimmer of hope at the thought of Axel finally acting his age, only to be shot down again by his probably true statement of drowning me. I knew deep down they would do it.

Namine stepped in front of me. It didn't take me long to realise she was actually wearing a costume. For some reason I find it difficult to see her anything else. Her sweet face in that white dress always comes to me. The very face which parted from me, when we both believed we would never see each other. It almost makes me laugh how sad I was. I should have trusted my twin a little better. Then again the dope would have messed up in an instant if he didn't have such a big heart.

I stared at Namine longer to try and dull the image from my head. She had dyed parts of her hair blue, and wore a small black hat on her head. Wearing a black knee length dress, with blue and black tights, she looked almost too unresistable. She turned her head to her side and smiled at me. _She does like you…. Do something about it… _All I could hear was my friend's words of wisdom swirling in my head. I felt my cheeks turn red at the thought of trying to find a way to tell her. Then my body just moved.

I felt myself step forward and kiss her gently. She made me feel warm, and at peace. Our hearts moulding together made it even more difficult to pull away. The warmth of the last sunset hit our cheeks and for a moment, my life felt moderately normal. Then I realised what I did.

I pulled away quickly and looked apologetically at her. "Sorry I don't know what I was thinking." I stammered, trying to prevent myself from causing an argument.

"Why are you sorry? Did you not mean it?" She questioned, her eyes turning sad, and her face glowing red.

"No I do… it's just… Ermm… I wasn't sure if… Damn it why can't tell you certain things so easily!" I felt myself getting angry at myself.

"So what you mean is, you meant it, but now you regret it."

"No. Namine I like you, I like you a lot. I am sorry I never told you." My heart began to sink. I no longer felt I could last. Guilty.

"I like you too." She smiled and pulled me over to kiss her again. I felt myself lingering on her mouth, until I felt as though I was being watched. I looked up and took Namine's hand, pulling her towards where I hoped Sora, Kairi, Axel and Riku would be. Waiting for us.

Riku.

It's bloody official. There is nothing worse than having to sit on a train where me and Axel are stuck in the middle having to watch Sora and Roxas play loved up puppy. What was worse is that neither me or Axel felt we could have a proper conversation. So we played a game which Axel created.

The simplest way to describe this game is whoever winds Roxas up the most wins. You take a soft toy or food and throw it at your target. Ten points if you miss and you distract him from constantly looking at his girlfriend, twenty-five points if you hit him, fifty if you hit his face, and one hundred points when he gets annoyed and screams at you. I lost miserably. Axel hit his face with popcorn five times! I only hit his face two. Even then Roxas' patience didn't even dwindle.

By the time we reached Halloween town it was seven, and from what I could see from the seat window, the fireworks display had just started. The multi-coloured patterns swirled and danced around the black sky of Halloween town. By now there was at least a hundred people had crowded the town square with the toxic looking liquid spilling out of the fountain. There were stalls with boxes looking very similar to presents. I even saw an unfortunate kid choosing one, and crying in fear as Zero leaped out. The child cried for a long time, and in suit of guiltiness, Zero nudged the child as best he could before having the stall owner give the child a cookie.

By the time I looked ahead I found a tall, lanky looking skeleton stood in front of me. "Welcome back my dear friends. We have a mid-Halloween festival coming up as well. I am very glad it is going well. Plus it is even scary then yesterday." The skeleton laughed, and as he finished there were screams everywhere. "By the way Sora, your idea for a haunted house is excellent; the amount of screaming is sending me shivers of delight. I do think it would be good for you and your friends to go in."

"Sounds like fun." Sora beamed, probably because one of his ideas wasn't a complete waste of time, "Come on then, we are definitely going."

Sora dragged the rest of us towards Doctor Finklestein's home. We stepped towards the gates and found the mad doctor standing before the door to the entrance, cackling to himself. "Welcome. Now step inside." He said simply, clearly uninterested by the guests. "But you must go in pairs." He added suddenly.

"How about a mix up?" Axel suggested trying to make sure everyone gets to spend time together. To be honest I am sure it's just because he doesn't want to be stuck alone.

"Sure, I'll go with you then Axel." Roxas smiled.

"Because you are scared?" Axel smiled mischievously. "Or because you want to hold my hand?"

"No. Cause we haven't hung out in a while. And we can have a little fun with you know who." Roxas beamed.

Ah shit that means me, I felt my head moan. It's not that I am scared. It's the fact it is almost pitch black. "Ermm I will go with Namine then." Kairi sighed. "Come on then we'll go first."

She dragged Namine into the darkness, and within two seconds you heard her scream. "Why did you do that!" she shouted.

The four of us nodded realising that Kairi had grabbed her to make her scream. "Right then we are off… got to have a little fun with jumpy girls." Roxas laughed and both he and Axel ran in after them.

"Come on then Riku, we can at least head in." Sora sighed, and turned to face me smiling. "Plus I get to spend some time with you."

_Better tell him now… or you will lose him for good. _"Wait Sora. Let's go somewhere else; I need to talk to you about something." I blurted.

"Sure thing. Although what about everyone else?" Sora asked concerned.

"They'll be fine, they have each other right?"

"Yeah that's true." He laughed, and we walked over to the graveyard.

Amongst the tombs and the graves we stood in the moonlight. We were waiting for each other to say something. "So what's wrong?" Sora questioned and leaned against a tomb stone, "Halloween getting to you?"

"You can call it Halloween." I smirked trying hard to ignore the image of Kairi in my head.

"Okay…. Can I ask why you and Kairi don't seem to get along anymore?"

"Because…because..." I began, _come on say it! "_Because me and Kairi, ermm… me and Kairi made out while you were coming to rescue her."

"Wait what?" Sora's face dropped, and he began to stare at me with sadness. "So you're the one she likes… Not me."

"No she likes you I swear!"

"Then what's the problem! Why do you have to make me feel bad?" Sora yelled, and I could see his body shaking.

"Because I didn't want it to happen! I promise you I don't feel anything towards her." I tried to reassure him, but I was beginning to feel like I couldn't reason with him.

"What happened then?"

"While you were fighting the darkness, Kairi was attacked by a group of nobodies. Axel rescued her and brought her to a safe place in twilight town… Well if you can call it safe. She was then kidnapped by Organization thirteen. Namine found me in the shadows and told me to come and get her at Castle Oblivion. I found her when she was being attacked by Ansem. I pulled her away and we ran. When we lost everyone, we were in a corridor on our own. And then…. Well ya' know"

"Actually I don't. Neither of you two bothered to tell me. I thought we didn't have any secrets!"

"Fine Kairi kissed me! Are you happy? Pulled away from her because I thought about you. I thought about how much you liked her, and yet you weren't the first to rescue her! You left her behind! She is right; no wonder she hates me so much! You looked for me first! Not her!"

"So that's why she hates you? I came looking for you, so what, you're my friend what did you want me to do? Leave you in darkness forever." Sora stared at me. The hate from his eyes disappeared. "You two are fighting because of that?"

"That's what I think… I don't know." I shrugged, "But I thought it was better to tell you. It's like you said no secrets… Right?"

"But you still kissed her… Riku I don't hate you but… Neither of you told me… In fact you both let me believe that everything was okay… If I asked Kairi would she tell me the same thing?"

"Probably not… I'm really sorry." I couldn't say anything else. I could see he was hurt, and all I did was make it worse. Maybe I should just disappear again.

"Listen Riku, I need some space, I am gonna go to the hill, I promise I am not gonna stop being your friend I just need to think… 'Kay?"

"Sure… I'll see you soon." And with that he wondered away, leaving me in the graveyard. Alone, in the darkness.

I waited a while longer, and stared at the moon. "You know there is always another way to make Sora happy." A voice spoke from behind a tall tomb.

"How?" I asked the voice.

"By disappearing Riku." The voice returned, and was followed by a hooded figure.

His eyes looked so much like Cloud's. Those dark, sapphire-like eyes. His black hair stranded out of his hood. "I can't." I replied. "Sora will come looking for ma again, and things will get worse!"

"Then tell him not to look for you. Embrace your darkness again, get lost in it so deep, that no one can find you… Then they will give up… and you will be a memory. You can start a new life, with others who have been forgotten. It won't take much."

"But I made a promise!"

"A promise to be a burden to everyone?" A female voice appeared. "Look kid think about how much happier everyone is going to be. Cloud will get to spend his time with Tifa, Leon will go back to work, and all your friends will live in peace. Your darkness is coming out, boy. Do you want to be a threat to their happiness?"

"I… I thought I was still in light. I… can't be that much of burden… Can I?" I stammered. I felt my body drop in weakness. My head throbbed, and I felt my heart grow dark.

"You don't want to be living in sadness do you? So come away from here. Come with us, so everyone can be happy." The girl spoke kindly. She stepped towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You'll be safe."

"I won't hurt anyone will I?" I rose, and I felt her warm embrace as she stopped me from falling.

"I promise you won't hurt anyone. You will meet all of those who have been forgotten. We are creating a new world for those people. We will all be happy." The male spoke, and removed his hood. His face appeared warm and friendly. He smiled and made me think of Sora. Goofy-like.

They both raised their hands and a dark orb appeared. It's wisps of shadows circled and whipped it's sides. "Wait… who are you both?" I felt although they seemed to be someone to trust, they knew who I was, not the other way around.

"The names Zack Fair. And this is Rinoa Heartilly." Zack beamed cheerfully, "Now come on, before the portal attracts—"

"RIKU!" I heard a voice cry out to me. "Riku wait don't move!"

I turned my head and saw before me Leon and Yuffie. "Riku come on, we are going to take you home. You don't have to worry about anything just come home." Leon reasoned.

"Why? I am being a burden to you!" I yelled. I felt my body slip back, and luckily Rinoa caught me.

"That's enough Leon. You can't make him do anything!" She scowled at him.

"Rinoa what are you doing here… I thought you –."

"You didn't even try and look for me… don't try and make out you cared!" she yelled.

"I tried I did!" Leon spoke softly. "Please Rinoa just come back with me and we can talk… I have missed you so much.. Please."

Zack stepped forward and picked both me and Rinoa from our position. "Don't waste our time. Neither of you lot cared. Do Riku the decency and let him go."

Before I could probably say good-bye, the darkness was engulfing me again. The last thing I saw was Leon running towards me. Everyone will be happier without me. And now they can properly enjoy the festival.


	7. Black poison

Leon

I stood waiting for the haunted house queue to move along. By no Cloud had just gone in with Tifa, Cid offered to take Aerith, and that left me with Yuffie clinging to my arm. As we waited together I saw Sora walk towards us. Alone.

"Hey Sora." Yuffie giggled, "You going in? Thought you would be a scaredy cat."

"I'm just waiting for the others to come out." He sighed gloomily.

"You okay?" I questioned, only to find a saddened look cross his face.

He stared at us in silence. I turned my attention to the crooked house, with its roof swirled at the top; it made me feel like the house was dark, and naturally twisted in its own. "I wish people would stop faking happiness." Sora spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean Sora?" Yuffie smiled and walked over to hug him gently.

"Riku is unhappy. I can't do anything about that… And now I find out even Kairi is sad. I don't know what to do anymore. It feels like all the peace, and happiness I have felt has made everything worse. I should have seen a change in Kairi towards Riku… But I insisted on making him suffer…. Why am I so selfish?"

"Selfish? What's brought this on Sora?" I questioned. I felt guilty. I couldn't help him, and I was struggling to see someone so happy be like this.

"Riku and Kairi… They…. Riku told me everything and I just want to hear Kairi's side of the story."

"Sora you're not making sense." Yuffie sighed, still keeping hold of him.

I felt my body tense. If Riku isn't with Sora, and everyone else is inside the haunted house, then "Sora where is Riku?" I felt myself blurt.

"Last time I saw him he was at the graveyard… I said I wanted some time to think alone." Sora's face turned to guilt. "Shit I left him alone in the graveyard!"

"It's okay, he'll be fine." Yuffie attempted to comfort him.

"What if he collapses again?" Sora kept yelling.

"It's fine. I will go look for him. Okay? You stay here and wait for everyone and then you can all look for him okay?"

"I guess." Sora sighed and ran into the exit to look for them. His mad dash caused Yuffie to fall to the ground. "Owie." She groaned. After she rose she brushed herself down. "So we are looking for Riku right?"

"Yeah." I groaned and pulled my phone out.

I quickly dialled Cloud's number. "What do you want?" Cloud's voice bellowed in anger.

"Riku has gone missing Cloud, believe me you would normally be the last person to call." I barked impatiently.

After that I heard the phones toneless noise echo. "Son of a bitch put the phone down."

"Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed in shock.

"C'mon we need to move." I turned and began to run towards the Graveyard. _Please be alright… please be alright._

By the time we had gotten to the graveyard, Riku was stood in the arms of a female in a black cloak, and a male figure, who I felt I should know. As I scanned the area I saw a dark orb like the one Organization 13 used to use to transport them. The female was directing Riku slowly to the portal.

"I won't hurt anyone will I?" Riku spoke quietly. He rose, and I felt her warm embrace as she stopped me from falling.

"I promise you won't hurt anyone. You will meet all of those who have been forgotten. We are creating a new world for those people. We will all be happy." The male spoke.

I grabbed Yuffie and pulled her behind a tomb to see what was going to happen.

They both raised their hands and a dark orb appeared. Its wisps of shadows circled and whipped its sides. As I scanned the area I saw a dark orb like the one Organization 13 used to use to transport them. The female was directing Riku slowly to the portal.

"Wait… who are you both?" Riku asked. He looked so comfortable in the girl's arms. I felt guilt travel through my thoughts. _Riku isn't happy anymore…._ Sora was right.

"The name is Zack Fair. And this is Rinoa Heartilly." The male beamed cheerfully.

Rinoa? You're alive. Why didn't you come back to Radiant gardens? That was our promise, right? I felt my head begin to hurt as I searched for her face. My heart pounded hard against my chest. "Now come on, before the portal attracts—"

I felt my body move out of the hiding place and being pulled towards her. All I wanted to do was embrace her, and hold her in my arms for as long as I could. Not ever let the darkness take her from me again.

"RIKU!" I heard Yuffie cry. "Riku wait don't move!"

She woke my mind, and I found that Riku was slowly going closer and closer to the darkness. I couldn't lose him. I made a promise to his parents I would protect him from the darkness. "Riku come on, we are going to take you home. You don't have to worry about anything just come home." I reasoned.

"Why? I am being a burden to you!" Riku yelled, making me flinch. I watched helplessly as Riku's body began to drop. _He's getting weak I need to hurry. _ Rinoa caught him quickly, and held him in her arms.

"That's enough Leon. You can't make him do anything!" She turned to me and pulled a face of utter disgust.

"Rinoa what are you doing here… I thought you –." I started, I felt my heart race. I couldn't tell her anything. Why?

"You didn't even try and look for me… don't try and make out you care!" she yelled.

"I tried… I swear I did!" I whispered. "Please Rinoa just come back with me and we can talk… I have missed you so much… Please." My heart was aching. The thought of the one person I ever loved more than anything else, hates me the most. I felt a desire to reason with her. Make her understand.

Her male partner stepped forward and picked both Riku and Rinoa from their place. "Don't waste our time. Neither of you lot cared. Do Riku the decency and let him go."

Before I could stop them, the darkness was engulfing the trio. I ran to try and pull Riku back, but before I could reach him, they had vanished.

"Riku!" Yuffie cried.

"Damn it! Why? Why did you keep everything bottled up? You didn't need to leave!" I yelled and felt my body slip to the ground.

"Leon!" I heard Tifa appear. "Leon have you found Riku."

"I have lost him…. I don't understand…" I stammered.

My body began to struggle for breath. Breathing hard I found Tifa's hands touch my shoulder. My head was screaming a series of confused thoughts. _Why is she here? She disappeared… engulfed by the darkness… she couldn't have survived… so why? Why did she appear… why did she have to take Riku? _ "What happened Leon?"

"Rinoa took him." Is all I could say. My voice was going hoarse. "She took him away… And refused to listen…. She actually took him through the darkness."

"What do you mean Rinoa took him… she died she can't have took him." Tifa voice turned cold. "Leon you can't blame her if she isn't here. I know it sounds harsh but—."

"YOU LOST HIM! How the hell could you lose him? He was right in front of you wasn't he?" I heard Cloud's voice behind me. It was cold and twice as harsh as Tifa's. Within a few seconds there was a strong impact on my chest. My vision was blurred and I struggled to see what had hit me. "You absolute dick. It's not hard to stop him is it?"

"He couldn't stop him. He wanted to go." Yuffie interjected, and she walked beside me. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and she pulled me to my feet as best she could.

"Well no shit. I would too if I was living with two strangers, and see nothing but darkness, lose a close friend, and to top it all off see nothing but hate and disgust." Cloud barked back at her.

"Knock it off. The important thing now is that we find him. Fighting isn't going to look for him, so we need to calm down." Aerith appeared and was giving Cloud an evil stare.

"You won't find him. Rinoa and Zack took him. I have no idea where they are." I groaned.

"What do you mean Zack took him? That's impossible. Zack was killed by SOLDIER shortly before the Heartless destroyed our world. No one could have survived that. I _watched _him die. I said good-bye." Clouds voice was weak. I was sure the name of an old friend hit him harder than I expected.

"I think I know someone who may know where he is." Aerith whispered faintly. Her face was pale. From what I was told Zack was someone Aerith well and truly cared for. Although he died in an effort to be free from his SOLDIER life.

"Who could possibly know where they are? They are in the darkness Aerith. No one knows that time space well enough." I groaned. My vision was beginning to return. As I looked around, cloud had sat himself on the step of a tomb. His face whiter than Zero's, and his eyes deep in sorrow and thought.

"Wouldn't Kara know?" Aerith asked turning her attention to Tifa.

"Who you mean that kid who works at the bar with Tifa?" Yuffie questioned, looking as though it was her first real thought.

"Since when did you hire people?" I asked.

"You're not the only owner of MY bar you know." Tifa joked. "She's a good kid, although she seems to be a little strange… She looks a lot like you Leon."

"Yeah of course she does." I groaned. _Like that's true._

"Actually I am sure I saw her earlier waiting for someone." Tifa smiled.

"C'mon then let's move then." Yuffie ran off quickly, "The sooner we find Riku the better."

"Cloud come on." Aerith touched his arm gently.

As I began to walk past Cloud, I felt the coldness from his eyes hit the back of my neck. I felt as though any minute cloud was going to turn and stab me thorough the back. Even though me and Cloud argue the majority of the time, I would have thought we could have gotten along, without being hit in the chest.

We walked together searching for 'Kara'. We passed what felt like hundreds of people, and struggled to find a single person who even moderately "Looked like me". Yuffie was moaning all the way down. My head felt like it was splitting. The pain in my head fluctuated, and I struggled even more to prevent Rinoa's face from entering my mind, as well as the last image I have of Riku leaving. Cloud was silent throughout our entire search. No matter how many times Tifa asked him if he was okay, he blanked her and carried on walking around.

After a while it felt as though we were walking around in circles. Aerith had called Sora to tell him the news. She told him gently not to worry and to carry on having fun, at a request from Riku. By the time the sky had gone pitch black, and the majority of people had gone home, we had begun to lose all hope of finding her.

"Hey no fair Angeal! You're supposed to let me win." A girl whined weakly in the back ground. I watched as Cloud spun his head round and stared at the pair.

As I turned my head to watch I saw a girl with her hood up, and brown hair strands pulling through. The man stood tall over her, and laughed loudly. He had jet black hair which was swept back over his head apart from one piece on both sides of his face. He had a strong intimidating face, with unusually bright eyes. "You're as bad a Zack was when I took him to the park." He placed his hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Ouch stop it! You're really mean!"

The pair seemed at home standing in front of the stall. As I watched I felt my body ache inside. By the time he had let go of her, all five of us had halted to watch the pair. I felt a pane of sympathy for Aerith as she stared in absolute horror at the man.

"Hey you!" Cloud called, and stormed over to the pair. "Are you Angeal Hewley?"

"Who? You're wasting my time. C'mon kid we need to go, before your mum kills me." The man picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. I took a hard look at the girl, trying to look for her face. She looked as though she was the same age as Riku. She looked tall and very thin compared to Namine and Kairi, although there was something unusual about her overall aura. It was hard to see her face, with the black hood covering her face. Although I could just make out where her eyes where.

"See you around." The girl laughed, as Angeal turned and walked away.

"Wait! We need your help. Where is Riku? I know it's you Angeal." Aerith ran after him.

I studied hard and watched as the girls head turned back. Her eyes went dark, and she held out her hand.

"Aerith don't!" I called, and felt my body run forward after her. I called forward my gunblade with every being of my body. I pushed my hand forward, and watched as the blade began to materialize before me. I pressured my hand on its handle, forcing vibrations through my sword. As I drew closer to Aerith, I watched as the young girl forced a black orb forward. As it hit the floor, it blasted outwards, throwing both me and Aerith back.

My chest was in so much pain. I felt as though every one of my ribs had been shattered in pieces. My head throbbed as the pain of the impact spread over my skull. A high pitched buzzing noise forced its way through my ears. I lay with my eyes open unaware of my surroundings, and found myself face down. I shifted my body to a more comfortable position, and forced myself to rise. I found myself lying next to Aerith. She looked rough. Her face was blackened by a mixture of bruises and dirt. I touched her shoulder to try and wake her up but failed. I looked around desperately trying to get help and as my face turned in the direction the force had come from, I saw the two begin to disappear amongst the smoke. "_Wait come back. Please!" _was the last thing I heard before I collapsed, and darkness crept it's way over me.


	8. New world

Cloud:

It's took me ages to get both Aerith and Leon in the car. After that little brat hit Leon up the arse, things went downhill. By the time me and Tifa had managed to fit the pair in the car, their condition was getting worse.

From what we could tell they had been hit severely with a form of poison. It had sparked a strange, black rash which had begun to escalate its way from their wrists. Their breathing was laboured, making it difficult for me to just dump Leon's body in the boot. By orders of Tifa I had to be "_Nice" _to the injured Leon, and not help the poison progress. I struggled putting the two in the back seats, and after a bit it turned into a game of Tetris for Yuffie.

"Now what are we going to do?" Yuffie groaned, after forcing the pair across the seats facing opposite directions.

"If Tifa stops hard, I swear Leon is going to hit face on the car floor." I groan, realising with some amusement that Leon would actually suffer from the impact.

"Believe me that's the worst of their troubles. I think for now it would be a good idea to go to the bar, put these two upstairs and phone Merlin. At least he will be able to take care of them while we look for Riku."

"C'mon then!" she screamed making my ears ring.

It took me awhile to re-adjust to the normal sound frequency. I found myself staring at the back of Tifa's car. Within seconds Yuffie had leapt in the front of the car, and was waiting for Tifa to begin the engine. "For now meet me there, Cloud. When we get to these two fixed up we can separate. Kay?" Tifa sighed. "We will find him. We just have another problem to fix."

"I know... I promise I will see you there." I smiled weakly, trying to hide my anger.

I walked away quickly towards the fountain where I had left my bike. By the time I had finished work, I had barely enough time to get to Halloween town on time to see Tifa like I promised. As part of another promise I made, I had to make sure I would live out Zack's happy life. And to him, his happiness came from the one he loved. Although for some reason I struggle with my friends. Every time I feel more in the light. Darkness has a habit of taking something else from me. First Zack. Now Riku. _My light comes from the one I love. The one who is there for me. I would do whatever I could to protect the ones I care about, even if I had to disappear, and for that reason... I will get you back. Both of you!_

I pulled my bike away from the fountain, and began its engine. The calming hum spread throughout the centre. The festival had been cleared up in a matter of minutes, and now it was all quiet. I sat onto the motor bike, shifted my weight to make the seat more comfortable, and placed my hands on the bars. I felt a chill go up my spine as I realised someone was watching me. I spun my head around and saw Leon standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" I felt myself bark.

"Hey don't yell at me! You don't even know me!" He shouted back. His voice was completely different. For one thing, his tone seemed far too teenage-attitude, and another... It was a girls.

"I am sorry but..." I felt myself mumble. I shut my eyes hard, and when I opened them I saw a tall, grey eyed girl stand before me. "Who are you?" I stared at her causing her to frown.

"I don't talk to strange people." She said simply, and turned on her heels, and began to walk away.

"How am I strange?"

"You don't seem happy. You seem to like to be alone, and not listen to anyone. I find it strange." She turned around and sighed. "So why are you unhappy?"

"My friend was hurt badly and I can't help her." I groaned.

"Well maybe you should send her happy thoughts." She shrugged and began to walk back.

"You can't send happy thoughts when someone has been poisoned by darkness."

"It worked for you though." She smiled. "You want to help her, then keep her in the light."

"She is literally poisoned by darkness!" I barked at her.

The girl's eyes went cold and stern exactly like Leon's did when he was getting irritated. Her long, thick light brown hair, wavered in the wind. "In that case why don't you synthesise light essence with a light gem? The end result is a cure to black poisoning. I would have thought even you could have figured that out. Anyway I have to go or I will be late for work. Bye."

She turned away and began to skip her way towards the train station. I felt myself being pulled to her. She knew things no-one else could have thought of. I had to find a way to keep her close. To tell me the things I didn't know. Even though she was at least seventeen, she knew more about the light then I could have ever hoped. "Wait where you heading?"

"Radiant gardens." she called back, without stopping. "Hope your friend gets better."

I put my bike into gear and began to drive towards her. "How do I synthesise the cure?"

"It's easy. Ask a moogle if you're unsure." She sighed, and began to stride her way down the path.

"C'mon I'll give you a lift." I sighed. _At least this way she can tell me properly how to make the cure._

She halted in her steps, causing me to break suddenly. She turned her head and stared into my eyes. She smiled sweetly at me, and I felt as though she was taken the darkness from me. I stretched out my hand, and gestured her to sit on the back.

"She ignored my hand and sat behind me. She gently placed her hands on my sides. Her hands felt cold, as they pressed against my clothing, and the cold spread to my skin. "Hold on." I felt myself blurt, as I spun the bike round and began our journey back.

Riku:

I felt a cold blast of wind crash into my face. As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself leaning against Zack's back. His body felt warm, and radiated my cold arms and legs. "Ah you woke up then." Zack turned his head and smiled back at me.

"What happened?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You exhausted yourself. It takes a lot of getting used to the darkness. Most people don't respond well to its calling, and lose their hearts immediately."

"What do you mean its calling?"

"You can't have darkness without light. This entire world is built on the darkness, so when you come from a world of light, it's hard to adjust." Zack sighed.

I felt my body slowly gain strength. I shifted my weight causing Zack to nearly drop me. "Don't wriggle. If you wanna get down just say." He put me down and turned to face me again. "Feel better?"

"Loads." I sighed, and stretched my arms, causing my back to crack, and remove all the sleepiness from my body.

As I looked at my surroundings, I found myself surrounded by small buildings. The houses were relative normal sizes, with oak wood panelling across the top. They had small gardens covered in a multi-coloured spread of flowers, ranging from all different types. All-in-all it looked like the stereotypical neighbourhood outside a city. The streets were lit up by many lights, and lampposts dotted all over, reducing the amount of darkness. "Why is it so bright here?" I felt myself blurt.

"When you're prone to the darkness... you have to make sure you keep as much light around. Heartless come here a lot, although they don't appear in the light. The more light we have the less likely we are to run into them." Zack shrugged, and began to walk down the path.

"Where is Rinoa?" I asked.

"She went ahead to see _our _daughter." Zack sighed.

The way he said our, made me feel cold, and as though there was no meaning to it. "You both have a kid together?"

"Not exactly." Zack laughed.

"Oh she is adopted then."

"She is Rinoa's daughter. Not mine... When I found Rinoa she was pregnant. They both nearly died in the darkness. I rescued them, and grew attached to the warmth her daughter came with. She was such a cute kid. Made me feel like I had a purpose again. It was like all the troubles I had in the light... melted just as quickly as they appeared. She's about your age now."

I found my body stop dead. Zack didn't look old enough to have a seventeen year old daughter. If anything he looked the same age as me. "Now I really don't get it." I felt my head beginning to hurt again. _This must be how Sora feels. Not knowing anything, or what is going on._

"She was weak. Couldn't cope well in the darkness, because she was so young. Normally the people who live here come at the age of twelve, or their parents are already here, so they can be fully brought up in the balance their parents have created. They would have adjusted better and have a balance to both darkness and light. In her case... All she knew was the darkness, and thus attracted a lot of heartless. To stop her from causing too much damage, me, Rinoa and our leaders, created an alternate world to this one in which time goes much faster. When she turned seventeen in that world, we brought her here to live with us again. Technically speaking she was gone three years, in our world."

"You gave her up for three years?" I felt my chest burn. I felt so much pain, and sadness for her. She grew up all alone, in a fake world. Not only that, she has aged and her parents haven't.

"It made her healthier. Stronger. She is safer now than ever before. I would do anything to protect her. Believe me I was against it. But what good would I have been to her if I ended up dead? She is like my daughter. I was there when she was born, I even spent a lot of days with her in the other world, keeping her company, playing with her. Listening to her call me dad, with a sweet innocent smile. It was some of my best times. We even created simulations of me and Rinoa for when we couldn't be with her, to take care of her and make her happy. She was okay with everything. So don't worry about it."

"How old are you exactly?" I felt myself ask.

"Old enough to have a kid. Maybe not a teenager, but a kid never-the-less. Now are you done asking questions?"

"Yes." I sighed, and began to follow him.

We reached the centre of the town. It was warm and had a pleasant atmosphere to it. As I looked around in a daze, I found a series of shops, a small market, and even a few nice resturaunts. The people here looked happy and welcomed Zack with such warmth. When I was introduced I was hugged, offered food, and even offered a place to live. Every time someone asked, Zack immediately said I was living with his daughter. I felt warm again. The kindness was converting all my harsh darkness, and cold heart, into a place which is peaceful and welcoming. All the light in my body was pushing the darkness away. _All these people who actually live in the darkness... they are kinder then those in the light,_ I felt my mind whisper, _you'll be happy here... no more troubles._

We reached a tall building. It had a tall glass door, and as Zack entered. As I followed suit I found myself in amazement. The building had columns travelling along the entrance, to the front desk. The ceiling had patterns reaching from corner to corner. "Hey c'mon. I need to take you to your apartment." Zack gestured.

I ran towards him. I felt my strength growing as I became more aware of the area around me. As we entered the elevator I watched as Zack pressed the very top button of the elevator. As the elevator climbed higher, we both stood in silence. I shifted my eyes towards Zack. As I stared I could see the maturity he had been forced into. Although young, he seemed strong, and he radiated an air of warmth and affection to those close to me.

"So what do you think?" Zack spoke.

"It's amazing here. I can't believe how at peace I feel."

"That's because you don't have a burden anymore." Zack laughed, "It's amazing how much better things are here, you don't have to worry about so many things as there are plenty of people around to help keep the heartless away. Me and Rinoa being one of them."

"What was your burden?"

"I didn't have one. I was attacked by Heartless trying to save Aerith, so we could escape together. I had to protect her... she is happier anyway. No more heartless to get in her way. She even has cloud to keep her company. I'll see her again one day. Maybe in another life." Zack's eyes were saddened. As I stared into his blue eyes, I could almost see a perfect impression of Cloud. Too much regret and sorrow for one person to endure.

As we carried on in the silence, the doors slid open. Zack stepped through and turned quickly to the left. As I followed him down the hallway, I noticed a similar design all the way through. Marble columns dotted down the Hallway. We halted in front of a large white door. Zack pulled out a key and opened the door. Before I could step through he handed the key to me.

When we entered the room, I found myself stunned. The kitchen was open-planned, with black marble as the worktop. There was a large cooker in the centre with a metal hood over it. As I turned into the living room I saw a red sofa next to the large glass windows. As I scanned the room further my eyes fell onto Rinoa, and another man. Rinoa's face was furious, and she was pacing backwards and forwards. "Where is she?" Rinoa bellowed.

"At work." The man sighed. He looked a lot like Zack. He was older, but had the same eyes, and had swept his hair back.

"Why is she at work this late?"

"She does work at a bar Rinoa."

"I told you she had to back tonight!"

"She is fine. I dropped her off at the train station. Now as much as I love being shouted at I want to go." The man turned and saw Zack. "Hello puppy." The man smiled warmly.

"I am not a puppy!" Zack cried out.

The man laughed loudly. "So this is Riku."

"Yeah. Told you I would bring him here in one peace. Now where is my daughter."

"As I have told your _wife _she is at work. Now I will leave you three in peace. Good night."

"Angeal wait!" Rinoa stormed after him.

Zack turned to face me. "Damn it she is gonna nag me for hours. Anyway this is where you will be staying. Kara will be home in a couple of hours, so don't be alarmed if there is someone else here."

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Home. Kara doesn't live with us. I am sure you two will get along. Anyway later." Zack waved, and left me alone.

I walked towards the window, and saw the entire city lit up. The lights made the city seem so beautiful. As I watched the city from high up, I realised that all the sorrow I felt, was gone. I sat down and waited for my new room-mate to appear. And eventually I felt myself drift into sleep.


	9. Rememory and a bad reality

Please review =] x

* * *

><p>Leon:<p>

When I woke up, I found myself sitting next to Rinoa in a waiting room. The room was crowded with many voices, and the unappealing clinical smell. As I waited impatiently to be taken away from the uncomfortable atmosphere of sickness and concern, I felt Rinoa press her head against my arm. I lifted it up and allowed her to rest her head onto my chest. Rinoa had a faint smile on her face, and looked dreamily out of the window. I looked in the same direction as her and saw and elderly couple, sat on the bench watching the flowers, in bloom, and feeling the warm summer breeze brush across their cheeks.

"I envy them." Rinoa spoke suddenly, "They have probably spent all their lives together... never parting... always together... it's so admirable to love someone for so long. It's so sweet."

"That'll be us in the future. You'll experience it... you just have to wait a little while." I sighed.

"But don't you find it odd? They are reaching the end of their lives and they still have so much affection for one another."

"How is it odd? If you love someone enough, then you will always be with each other. Even in death. They are coming to their end, and we are starting our life together."

"But it's not just you and me anymore." Rinoa smiled and pressed her hand on her lower stomach, where it had slowly begun to grow, these past few months.

"Is that a bad thing?" I laughed weakly.

"Not at all. I am glad things have turned out like they have." She sat up and stared at me.

"So am I. After everything we have been through, it's nice to have something good happen to us. I really love you Rinoa, and I know that I am gonna be happy with you no matter what."

"What would you do if we were ever separated?"

"Then I would wait for you. At Radiant Garden, you'll find me. Ya' know the place; we went to during the summer. Where we stood behind the wall and watched the sun set behind the landscape. The place where I asked you to stay with me forever. I will wait for you there every day, at that very time, until we are together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." She giggled.

As a few minutes passed, Rinoa placed her hands in mine, and we watched as an older couple stepped outside one of the rooms, with large smiles on their faces. Quistis stepped out of the room. Turned towards us and beckoned us to go in. Rinoa rose quickly and almost ran in with excitement.

As I followed her slowly into the room, Rinoa had sat on the bed which had been placed in the centre of the room. Quistis sat herself on the chair next to her, and had begun to place white gloves on her hands. Hanging of Rinoa stood a large machine, which Quistis pulled to her side to make room for me. I walked towards Rinoa, and quickly found myself being pulled forward, and having my hands gripped tightly. As I looked down, I saw Rinoa's stomach show clear signs of pregnancy. Rinoa had calmed down a lot since discovering the news. Although we are only twenty one years old, the news certainly made us mature quickly.

Quistis looked up and smiled at me. She lifted part of Rinoa shirt, and placed a solid, gel-like substance onto her lower stomach. "Eighteen weeks now. No backing down." Quistis joked, and placed the small devise over Rinoa's stomach smiling. "How have you both been?"

"I have been fine." I smiled, trying to keep myself from looking too nervous.

"I have no complaints... accept the kicking." Rinoa laughed.

"Well nothing we can do about that. It'll be gone before you know it." Quistis smiled. "There we are."

I looked at the screen, and saw splodges of white covering it. I looked closer and saw a small head, and a rhythmatic movement underneath. I felt Rinoa's body sigh with relief, and when I looked at her she was beginning to cry.

"Wanna know what it is?" Quistis asked, placing her hand in Rinoa's. The pair had been close friends ever since they met, and for Rinoa, she was glad it was Quistis checking up with Rinoa, rather than a stranger.

"What we can find out now?" I asked, and had both Rinoa and Quistis stare and laugh.

"Yes you can. Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"No." Rinoa replied.

"Why not?"

"It would be a surprise."

"If you want I could just tell Leon." Quistis interjected.

"Please." I smiled mischievously at Rinoa.

Rinoa let out a long sigh and gave a cold stare. "Fine we'll find out."

"Okay then. It is a... Girl." Quistis smiled at us both. "Congratulations."

I felt myself well with happiness. I felt something so warm and inviting from just hearing those words. As I watched the screen, my body was trying to leap and bounce around. Instead I found myself hugging Rinoa. I felt her warm tears on my shoulder. "You're gonna be a dad to a little girl." She laughed.

Quistis handed us each a picture of the small being. I felt so much joy. I placed the picture into my front pocket, and couldn't wait to tell anyone and everyone who asked, that me, of all people, was going to have a little girl, with the one person I loved more than anything else.

Although this happiness we felt that day was short lived.

As we walked out of the doctor's room, we felt the ground tremble beneath us. Everyone fell to the floor, as the earthquake threw us down hard. We looked outside the window, and saw yellow eyes surrounding the building, and everything else was covered in the ivory black bodies, of the thousands of creatures that lay before us. Further back, there was a large figure, which towered high above them. Its body proportions were wrong. Its thin arms and legs pulled down by its large hands and feet. The large whole in its chest where it's heart should have been. The musty yellow eyes, glowing amongst the darkness.

"What's going on? Leon, what should we do?" Rinoa asked.

The trembling had stopped, and we all began to rise and run around helplessly looking for an escape. "This way Rinoa." I command, and pull her down the hallways of the hospital.

"We can't get out!" She began to cry.

"We are going to be found. Trust me." I reasoned.

I halted and picked Rinoa up and held her close to me. I rushed as fast as I could through the hospital. Turning at as many corners as I could, believing that they would not lead me to a dead-end. Eventually I came across a filet of stairs. Both I and Rinoa climbed up them desperately. We found our way near the top, where a door had been bolted shut. "Damn it." I punched the door hard.

As we turned around, heartless had begun to emerge from the stairs, and drew their way closer towards us. In desperation I kicked the door, as many times as I could, until it finally opened. I pulled Rinoa through, and we found ourselves on the roof of the Hospital. We looked around, but could no longer see anything but darkness. I walked to the edge and found that the ground had been shattered. The hospital seemed to be on its own island. I looked around and I saw our home in pieces. Homes disintegrating in the darkness. Tree's and gardens either floating by or burning. All of these things were surrounded by darkness.

I felt Rinoa wrap her fingers in mine. "We are gonna be okay." I felt myself lie. The truth was I didn't know whether we were. "I'll protect you. Just try and hide."

Rinoa ran to the side and tried to find a place to hide. As I readied myself for the upcoming monsters, I heard the sound of an aircraft. As I looked up I saw Irvine, Zell and Quistis above. The aircraft hovered over us. Zell clambered to the door and passed a wire down. I caught it, and beckoned Rinoa to hurry.

As she came close to me, the heartless broke through the door. I placed my foot into the hook and gripped Rinoa tightly in my arms. "Just like before." I joked half-heartedly, "You can't let go Rinoa."

"I promise me wont." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me. The Aircraft pulled away, and I and Rinoa were slowly being lifted to safety. As I looked down, I saw nothing left of my old world. It was all dark, accept for those yellow eyes.

When we reached the door, Zell pulled us in. "Cutting it close aren't you?" He sighed.

As Irvine moved the aircraft away from the hospital, I saw Rinoa begin to cry. "Why is this happening?" She asked.

"I don't know. But for now, we are okay. That's all that matters." I comforted.

Rinoa stepped towards the door, and looked down. I watched as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Shit!" I heard Irvine yell.

As I turned my head in the same direction as his, I saw a large hand push towards us. Irvine forced the Air craft upwards, however it was too late. The hand hit the wing, causing us to spin out of control. I turned back to pull Rinoa in, but I was too late.

I saw Rinoa begin to fall. As I pushed my way against the force forcing me backwards, I stretched out my hand. She reached out to grab my hand. As our hands grew closer together, Irvine lost control. The air craft shook, and Rinoa's hand quickly slipped away.

"RINOA!" I cried and dived forward. I tried to catch her, but when I reached the door, she was already falling into the darkness.

"SQUALL!" I heard her scream, as she continued to fall.

I looked desperately at her face. I saw her tears rise upwards and slowly fall with her. As I managed to lean out of the door, my body began to push forward. As I felt myself begin to follow her, I was quickly pulled back. "Squall I am sorry."

"Let me go you bastard!" I heard myself cry. "Let me go! I have to save her!"

"You can't she's gone!" Zell shouted.

"No she isn't! I promised I would protect her! Now let me go!"

After that it was all hazy. I felt my vision had been blurred. My chest was aching from a series of sharp pains. My eyes, felt as though they had turned into a series of water ways. I felt myself cry and the cold tears brush against my skin. My entire lively hood was gone. The one I loved, and the daughter I was looking forward to cherish for ever, left me within seconds. It was cruel to watch her grow inside Rinoa, and see Rinoa's happiness blossom, to have it taken away in a matter of seconds.

By the time we had reached traverse town I could barely move or speak. Quistis comforted me as best she could, but I couldn't look at her. I couldn't stand to be there at all. Those things took away the people I love, destroyed my home. Telling me it was going to be okay was probably the biggest load of crap I had ever heard. Eventually Zell returned with Aerith. She took me inside and explained everything to me. The heartless, the connecting worlds, king mickey, even the keyblader. Then I understood. I knew from that point on I was meant to show the Keyblader the way. Be strong, and make sure that this new world I was thrown into wasn't going to be taken over again. Darkness swept around me, and when the light reappeared, I was standing in the place I promised I would meet Rinoa.

It was raining. The sky was dark, and the coldness swept around my body. I sat on the wall and waited for Rinoa to appear. I looked around and saw the odd person sheltered under an umbrella hiding from the rain.

I closed my eyes and focused on each individual rain drop that fell onto my face. When I reopened my eyes, the rain was going on, but I found myself sheltered. As I turned my head, I found a girl holding the umbrella over me. She was tall, and pale like Rinoa. Her eyes and hair looked like mine, and she smiled at me. "It's time to wake up now." She whispered.

"I am waiting for someone." I replied coldly.

"I know. I am here to tell you to wake up."

"I am waiting for someone."

"I know. But she won't come here. You can wait for her when you wake up. I know how much you want to see her again, and you can see her soon. All you have to do is wake up." As I stared to face her, I saw her eyes, drop and saddened. I saw her arm stretched out towards me holding the umbrella. She let the rain fall on her shoulders and face. She was covering me and letting herself get cold.

"She hates me. This is the only place I can hope to see her." I wanted her to go away, and just leave me in peace.

"You have suffered enough pain. It's time to go back and save your friends. They need you to help them. You don't want them to be alone doing you. You don't want them to feel the same pain as you did when you lost Rinoa."

"I told you. I am staying here."

"You have to wake up or you will never get away from your pain!" She yelled.

I rose from my seat and glared at her. "What would you know about pain? You're what fifteen years old? The pain I have suffered is enough to make me want to give up. I don't care anymore. When I and Rinoa die, we can be together. That's enough."

"You can't run away from your problems. You promised to help Riku! I know you would never break your promise, because for the past three years you have done nothing but wait. You have been keeping your promise, now actually fulfil one and get you friend back."

"Look kid I have lost everything I cared about in minutes. I am better staying here."

"You haven't lost everything you're just not fighting for it! I saw what happened to Rinoa. Your subconscious is desperate to make you forgive yourself. I know you have lost everything but sometimes you have to make something new. You said that no matter where we are, our hearts are always connected. Why isn't that enough?"

"When you know what real loss feels like let me know. Until then, leave me alone." I barked at her.

"I know exactly what pain feels like. I have lived with fake parents. When my mum finally comes and gets me, she does nothing but leave me behind again. I have never met my _real_ dad and I never will, because he like you has given up everything. I don't know how to live properly in the light, and everyone I ever care about leaves me! Yes I haven't suffered real loss like you... but at least you can grieve and move on. I was abandoned. How is that any better?"

I felt my heart sink. Although I didn't want to hear it, I knew she was right. "Sorry. How do I wake up?"

"Like this." She said and she pushed me over the wall. "SORRY!" she called down as I began to fall.

I felt my body fly forward as I awoke from my sleep. As I looked around. I found myself in the rooms above the bar. I looked down and saw the girl from my dreams holding my hand. She was asleep on the edge of the bed, and looked really run down. As I stared at her face, I found myself feeling as though I was looking at a mirror. She had the same hair, eye shape. She was just pale like Rinoa. I touched her arm, and she groaned slightly. Her eyes opened slightly and she began to yawn.

"Time to wake up." I mimicked.

She shot up and began to blush. "I am so sorry."

"What for?"

"Shouting at you, pushing over the wall. Take your pick." She stretched her arms as she rose from the floor.

I looked to the side and saw a glass of white liquid on the side. "What is that?"

"The cure. You're gonna have to take it three times a day for the next few days. Just to make sure the poison has gone. Anyway I need to go home; my friend is waiting for me. Hope you feel better." She smiled and began towards the door.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. "About what you said about your family, if you need someone to talk to I am free to listen."

"I really appreciate that. See you again." and she disappeared from behind the corner.

Cloud walked in and sighed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I am all good."

"That's good. When you get better we will look for Riku."

"I can't believe he is gone."

"I can't believe how much that kid looks like you."

"I don't know why."

"You said Rinoa and you were gonna have a kid right? Maybe..."

"No. My daughter died with Rinoa. I don't know how Rinoa is alive, but I am sure my daughter couldn't have survived. Even Quistis said that even if Rinoa lived, my daughter couldn't. The impact would have forced her into labour, and being premature and unable to breathe properly, she would suffocate. Not only is that she a teenager. Rinoa has only been gone for three years. I would like to believe that she could be. But it's not possible." I felt myself feel uneasy. _How did she even manage to get into my dreams? There must more behind her then what she is putting forward._

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better." Cloud mumbled and walked through the door into the corridor.


	10. My home?

Riku:

I awoke to the sound of a clash. I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself facing a white wall with red and black patterns. As I shifted my head I found myself covered in a warm thick blanket. I felt my body let out a long sigh, and began to sit up. As I lay on the Sofa I heard a girl's voice hum sweetly.

"You planning on leaving him there?" A man's voice grumbled.

"He is asleep. I am not that strong, I can't move him without waking him up, so I would rather not try." The girl growled back.

"You okay with him being here? Wont your friends in the other world be mad at you?"

"Zack said he is happier here already. Why make him sad?"

"Happiness which is going to cause you a world of trouble."

"Tell me, why did they bring him here? His friends could have helped him. So why is he here?"

"You should know why. You're smart enough." The man laughed.

"I want to hear you say it."

"And you should know I won't."

"Then piss of. I have things to do." The girl's voice went dark.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Uncle? Let alone your boss."

"It is when you're in my house, and pissing me off."

"Fair enough. See you around kiddo." A chair slid back, and I heard footsteps drift further away. "Oh here's your pay. You did good distracting those people. I have to say I am surprised you helped them after."

"I did what I thought was necessary."

"You did what was good for yourself. It's hard knowing something you can't tell other people, you're doing well holding your own. I hope your mother doesn't find out. She will kill you."

"She needs to grow up and stop being bitter towards him. He did all he could do." The girl sighed.

"Kara, you know how hard it is to adjust. Your mum did all she could to."

"Thank you for lying. Now if you don't mind, my guest is awake." Crap.

I heard a door close, and footsteps begin towards me. "It's okay I am not going to hurt you."

I looked up and saw the girl leaning over the sofa head, with her face directly over mine. I felt myself blush slightly, as I stared at her pale eyes. Her light-brown hair fell over her shoulder and she had a warm smile. "Your name is Kara right?"

The girl began to laugh "Yes my name is Kara. Your name is Riku, right?"

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"How is it unfortunate?" Kara laughed.

"I have a habit of causing problems."

"It's not your fault. So it's a Monday, what would you like to do?"

"Wait I have a choice?" I forced myself to sit up quickly, although I somehow managed to hit Kara in the face with the top of my head. "Ow fucking hell that hurts." I cursed out load.

Kara had slumped to the floor holding the side of her face. "Wow you have a hard head."

"Kara I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Do you want an ice pack?"

"Please."

Kara rose and walked to the refrigerator. She bent down, and began to rummage through the freezer. "There we are. You wanna sit at the table, got something for you to eat."

I looked at the table, and saw pancakes, cereal, fruit, bacon and anything else she thought I would like. "Sounds good." I smiled, and rose to sit down.

She came and sat next to me, placed the ice pack gently on my head, and placed her own on her cheek. "So what would you like to do?"

"Don't we have to go to school?" I questioned whilst shovelling food into my mouth. I almost forgot how good food could taste after not eating properly for so long.

"We don't have one."

"What?" I chocked.

"We don't have one here, we are mostly home schooled and are given exams to pass."

"Oh, erm in that case I really don't know."

"Okay then how about this, we finish eating and I show you around."

"That sounds good."

As we sat quietly finishing the food, I was surprised on how much I enjoyed her company, even though we weren't speaking much. "So your Rinoa's daughter?"

She laughed, "Sadly. My parents don't come around a lot. We barely talk. Then again I suppose it's a good thing."

"I know how it feels. My parents dumped me with Cloud and Leon because they were afraid of me." I felt myself mumble bitterly.

"Most people are afraid of the darkness, don't worry about it."

"You know when you asked me what I wanted to do? I kind of want to go to school. I want to see my friends."

Kara groaned and placed her head on the table. "I don't know if your allowed to go or not. Give me a sec."

She pulled out her phone and began to text someone. Within a few moments a phone call came, and she put it on speaker, and gestured me to be quiet.

"What is the matter Kara?"

I couldn't recognise the voice at all. The voice seemed concerned.

"I want to know what I am supposed to be doing."

"Your current mission is to protect Riku and make sure he isn't confronted with any problems."

"So if he wanted to go to the other world he can."

"Yes, but you have to go with him."

"Thanks, bye-bye." She turned to face me. "Right come on then."

"Is it really okay?"

"You heard what he said." She smiled.

"But he said you had to stop things from going wrong."

"Nothing is gonna go wrong is it? It's just school right? And you can tell your friends that you're okay." She smiled at me.

"Okay come on then." I felt myself grow nervous inside. What is everyone going to think when I disappear and come back? What is Sora going to say to me after I see him again?

"You okay?" Kara's voice made my heart jump out of my chest.

"I am fine, just a little nervous." Kara was so easy to talk to. Although she herself didn't talk as much as I was used to, she was a good listener, and for some reason I felt as though she was someone I was meant to tell everything to.

"It's okay I will be right there with you. No matter what, I am not going to abandon you." She placed one hand on my shoulder. "Good to go?"

"Yeah I am good, although I need all my school—."

"Don't worry your stuff is in your room." Kara ran to a door on the far left. As I followed her I found myself in the exact same bedroom I had when I lived with Cloud and Leon.

"Is this okay?" Kara turned to me, "We can change it if you wanted."

"No its perfect, thank you." I felt my body guide its way to her, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Erm, Okay… Are you feeling okay?" Kara shifted uncomfortably

"Sorry." I let go suddenly.

"Anyway I am going to go get changed then." Kara sighed and wondered through the door.

After a few minutes I was dressed and ready to go. Waiting for me by the door, stood Kara. She was wearing the typical school uniform. A white blouse, with a blue tie, loosely done up. She wore a blue checkered skirt. The only unusual thing about what she was wearing was the fact that she had knee high black boots on, which she refused to change out.

"Come on then." I smiled and carried both our bags out the door.

Sora

This morning I had awoken to an annoyed Roxas. In a fleet of fury he had kicked me in the stomach to get me up. "You're going to be late."

I groaned to myself, and pulled myself out of bed. By the time I was ready, Roxas was on his way out of the door, causing me to have to run after him.

"So you're finally up?" Roxas laughed.

"Yep." I yawned, "I wonder what we are going to have to do today."

"The same thing we do every Monday." Roxas sighed.

"But it's not going to be the same anymore. Not without Riku being there."

"I know but he will be fine on his own. You never know he might surprise us and show up."

"I doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas still did know the full story. All he knew is that Riku had disappeared, not that I had left him there, all alone.

"A feeling I have." I sighed miserably.

By the time we had reached school Namine and Kairi were waiting for us at the gate. Namine hugged Roxas cheerfully and the pair began their way through the school grounds, to head to their lockers. Kairi smiled at me, and we walked slowly behind them. "You look sleepy this morning." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah I haven't slept very well."

"Well knowing you, you'll fall asleep during maths." She laughed.

"Hey, I don't always fall asleep!" I argued.

"Of course not Sora." She continued to laugh.

When the four of us reached the class room, I found myself struck with shock. Sitting in Riku's chair, was the last person I expected to see there. Riku. I charged full on at him, and smashed into him. "You bastard where the hell have you been!" I yelled, causing people to begin to stare. I felt tears flood from my eyes, as I realised the joy I felt to know he was safe.

"I was at a friend's house." Riku laughed. "Oh come on your embarrassing yourself now Sora."

"Hey this is a lovely reunion but come on." Roxas pulled me of Riku. "Anyone would think you were married."

Kairi ignored Riku and sat in her place. Namine came and hugged Riku warmly, and sat in her own seat next to Kairi, who had begun talking to Selphie. "Seriously where were you?" I asked.

"I told you I am living at a friend's house for a while."

"Who is he then?" Roxas gestured to Riku.

"Erm not a he, but a she. And she is there." Riku pointed towards the door. A tall girl walked through followed by Merlin.

"Why is Leon dressed like a girl?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone settle down now, settle down. I would like to introduce you all to Kara Heartilly. She has moved here all the way from another world. Not only that, she got one hundred per cent on her entrance exams. Now I hope you all will get along with her. If you need anything let me know." Merlin walked out of the door, leaving Kara behind.

I watched is Riku rose and greeted her warmly. "See told you I would pass." Kara smiled at him.

"You did more then pass. How the hell did you get one hundred per cent?" Riku gawked.

"Easy." She shrugged.

"Come on I want you to meet my friends." Riku had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards us.

"Kara meet Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"Ah no wonder your living with her." Roxas exclaimed.

Kara laughed, and I found myself dazed by her. She looked so much like Leon but at the same time, she had such warmth about her. I greeted her, and I got such a happy smile. "Seriously your living with her!" I felt myself blurt.

"Well yeah." Riku shrugged.

Axel came in and was shocked to see Riku. "Hey you. Finally decide to show up?" He smiled.

"Well I couldn't let you suffer in maths can I?" Riku sighed.

"That's true. Oh hey Kara not seen you for a few years."

"I know seems like forever." Kara and Axel exchanged hugs.

"I am surprised you're here though, I thought you were already working."

Kara shrugged, "I needed a bit of drama in my life. High school just about covers it."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Oh she helped me out when I was playing double agent. She is a very good spy, and has excellent skills when it comes to manipulation. She made Xemnas walk around in circles the amount of trouble she caused."

"Huh a bit like Kairi." Namine giggled.

"Okay come one everybody it's time for the lesson." The teacher called as he hurried into the classroom, running late himself.

I found myself woken up again by Roxas. "Come on its break. You slept through half of maths. Which is an improvement."

"I rubbed my eyes, and felt sleepiness stiffen my body. "Please let me sleep."

"No. Come on, I promised Riku we would show Kara around, seeing as he has a lot of apologising to do."

"You take her." I grumble.

"Fine but I won't tell you what's going on with her and Riku." Roxas shrugged and began to walk out the door.

I heard a thud against the wall. I rushed out into the corridor to find Kara had pinned Kairi to the wall. Luckily it was far into break so there was no one around. Axel was stood leaning against the window, watching with a smirk. "You want to say that again you little bitch?" Kara looked seriously pissed off.

"Oh come on its blatantly obvious."

"What's going on?" Roxas asked Axel, not keeping his eye of Kara.

The way she was stood, and the strength she was showing, she really did look like Leon.

"Kairi was being a bitch with her, so Kara pinned her against the wall."

"I can see that, but what is it about?"

"Kairi said Kara was only taking care of Riku and has come to this school, because she slept with Riku and wanted to be a needy girlfriend." Axel shrugged.

"That's all?" I moaned. Girls really were confusing.

"No… but I would rather not go into it. I might start laughing again."

Kara had punched the wall next to Kairi's face.

"Kara, come on don't kick her arse she isn't worth it." Axel groaned.

"I don't appreciate what she said to me." Kara's friendly mood had evaporated.

Kairi was beginning to struggle free. "Kairi!" I cried out and tried to pull Kara off her.

Kara let herself be pulled, and gave Kairi a cruel smile. "Hope I didn't hurt your ego too much."

"You think you know everything about me but you don't." Kairi screamed at Kara and tried to go for her again. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kairi calm down." I reasoned.

"Oh believe me I know plenty about you. Especially about you and Riku, and Sora." Kara laughed. Kairi was beginning to shake.

"Come on Kara let me show you around, we'll leave Kairi to calm down." Axel gripped Kara's arm and began to pull her away. For some reason, Axel almost seemed happy that Kara was about to knock Kairi out, and even more happy that he was taking her around the school.

"What did you do?" Roxas sighed.

"I didn't do anything!" Kairi defended.

"I don't know whats wrong with you anymore Kairi. One minute your normal, and acting like the personal I know and love. The next you are picking fights and making people miserable." I barked, I let go of her and turned her to face me.

"Who have I made miserable?"

"Namine, Riku and me. All you seem to do lately is hurt me. Until I get the old Kairi back, I am not sure I want to be with you or see you." I felt my heart begin to shatter.

I turned away and began to walk towards the classroom. I sat in my seat, and placed my hands in my head. _Kara knows more about what's going on the I do. I really need to talk to her alone._


	11. Lies

Axel

I stood quietly against the wall of the school roof. It was now dinner, and as a promise to myself, I was trying to keep Kara from kicking the shit out of Kairi. My gaze was on Kara as she had placed herself on the edge of the building, and sat comfortably, to let her feet dangle over the sides. Her hair moved gently in the autumn breeze. "You know, the last time I saw you kick the crap out of someone was when Demyx said he would pay you well if he could hire you for the night." I sighed reminiscently.

"I really hate people like him and her. Thinking they are all that, and immediately getting the wrong impression. What's worse with Kairi was she deliberately went out of her way to make her point very clear. I like Riku don't get me wrong, but there is something there that makes me less inclined to do anything." Kara said as she rubbed her hands.

I looked at her hands and saw they were still red from the impact on the wall. She really did go all out. I walked forward and gently placed my hands in hers. "I thought I would never get a chance to see you again, and say thank you."

"You never have to say thank you to me Axel. I did what I could, although it wasn't good enough." Kara leaned back against my chest and let me hold her in my arms. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Kicking Kairi's arse? Believe me I have waited for someone to do that for ages, although to be honest, I always thought Namine would have done it." I laughed half-heartedly.

Me and Kara went through a lot together. During my time at castle Oblivion, Kara was the one to pull me out of there, and make me feel less lonely, especially after my only friend had to go away. She even made the alternate twilight town with Diz, just to keep Roxas safe for a while. She really is incredible, and yet she never seems truly happy. It's funny she may as well be a nobody.

"So come on tell me about everything you know about Sora, Kairi and Riku." I pried.

"You know the same stuff as me." Kara smiled, "You saw it all to."

"Hmm that's true. I am getting tired of these lies though." I yawned. We sat on the wall, and looked at everyone standing outside.

"What lies? Far as I can tell there are just a lot of people being fake." Kara shrugged.

"Riku told Sora he kissed Kairi, and that was it."

"Would you tell your best friend that you slept with his girlfriend?" Kara turned to me and sighed, "It must be hard for him."

"What's hard is knowing you can't say anything. I know Kairi pushed him into it but still."

"Kairi didn't push him that much. She played on his desire to be just like Sora, as well as his feelings for her. They both liked Kairi, and Riku felt he wasn't good enough for her so let Sora win. But from the looks of things neither of them seem to like her anymore."

"It's not fair on everyone else. We have to suffer with them." I looked away from Kara and began to grit my teeth. "So how are things for you?"

"Odd. I may need your help with something."

"Oh concocting another adventure are we?" I jabbed her in her ribs.

"Maybe." She smiled. "If I asked you to help me would you?"

"Of course, I will never be able to repay you for everything, but I will always be there to help you. That I promise."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." I smiled.

As we sat facing opposite sides, I noticed someone walking up the stairs. Riku appeared carrying a large tray of food for all of us to enjoy. Me and Kara slid of the wall, and slammed head first into Riku, starving. "Oh come on you couldn't wait till I sat down?" Riku groaned.

"Hell no." I scoffed.

We sat in the sun and we all ate until we were full. I felt as though we were slowly making a new circle of friends. And for once it was almost peaceful. I noticed every now and again Riku would glance over to Kara, and his lips curl slightly.

"I heard you got into a fight with Kairi." Riku looked up suddenly.

"So?" Kara grumbled, still a bit touchy on the subject.

"Normally people don't fight on the first day." Riku laughed.

"It wasn't a fight, it was a fucking tease." I groaned miserably. "Shame it had to end."

"You're the worst." Riku laughed.

"It was awesome though. Two girl's cat fighting. Not a bad image." I continued.

"Who won?"

"Who do you think? Kairi didn't stand a chance." I found myself being stared. Kara was smiling, trying to stop herself from laughing and Riku was awing in amazement at what I was telling him.

"What?" I questioned uncomfortably.

"Nothing." The two mimicked.

We all laughed, and as I looked towards the door, I was amazed to see Kairi had willingly come up here. "Sora wants to talk to you." She growled.

"Okay." I groaned and stood up.

"Not you. Her." Kairi turned and pointed to Kara. "He's in the hall."

"Thanks." Kara sighed, and rose up. "See you all later."

Kara waved behind her, and walked past Kairi without even bothering to look at her. "What are you up to now?" Riku sighed.

"Nothing. I am not the liar am I?" Kairi growled.

"Piss off Kairi. I have had enough of you causing me trouble." Riku stood up and faced her. "What is it that you want with me? I have done nothing to you, and you insist on pissing me off."

"Done nothing to me, that might be true, but what about Sora?" Kairi was glaring at him.

"I don't remember school being this eventful." I breathed.

"You can blame yourself for that."

"Why should I blame myself for your lies? You're never going to be happy until you have dragged everyone else down."

"Fuck off Kairi. Firstly I am happy. I have friends who are taking care of me, and I actually feel better. I don't need you to judge me for anything I have done."

"Oh yeah I am sure Kara is taking very good care."

"No wonder she kicked your arse." Riku laughed.

Kairi growled at him, and turned quickly around and ran through the door. "Hmm, lies huh?" I sighed.

"I have to tell you something." Riku turned to me. His face was saddened by something.

"What that you and Kara slept together." I joked lightly.

"Not with Kara. Kairi." Riku slumped to the floor and placed his hands in his head.

Riku looked pale, and almost sickened by the memory. "I knew that."

Riku's head shot up and he stared at me. "How?"

"Well you were in MY room." I laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Your business, not mine." I let my eyes wonder upwards and watched the small white wisps pass over us.

"So you knew I lied to you." Riku looked down.

"Yes I knew. But I know why you lied. Come on Riku anyone would lie about Kairi, She needs to be in a fucking Looney bin." Riku laughed aloud at my comment. "You regret it enough. No use making you feel worse about it. But next time you better tell me the truth or else!"

"Okay, I promise." Riku laughed. "So you and Kara?"

"Oh no, that's not a road I am going down with you today. Besides, if you asked her I am sure she would talk to you about it. And as a bonus, she knows about you and Kairi. Don't look at me like that! She isn't going to tell anyone, she's not like that."

"I am just surprised that's all."

Roxas

It's a wonder why I bother looking for Sora at school. Firstly he throws a tantrum, and doesn't move from his seat. Then he disappears out of thin air. On the upside he has finally come to his senses.

I walked quickly down the corridor, stopping in almost every classroom that I thought Sora would go to. As I walked down I saw Kara walk into the hall. I found myself halt. There was a strange feeling spreading through my body. Within a few minutes Kairi had ran into the hall after Kara.

I found myself being drawn into the hall, and when I entered, I found myself engulfed by a purple, smog like mist. I stayed close to the wall, and walked towards a corner.

"Kara…. Come out and play." A cackle came from the shadows. I looked around and saw large black shadow appear.

It was a heartless. Its antenna was curled over and it's dark, musty yellow eyes pierced through the mist. As I found myself staring at the beast, Kara leapt over the beast. She was carrying a large two handed sword. She swung it hard at the monsters face. The creature cried out and began to fall backwards. It placed it foot down and leaned against the wall. It then slammed its hand down and I watched as Kara flew through the air and hit the wall hard. "If I go down… you're coming with me." The beast laughed aloud.

"You'll have to wait a while then." Kara growled, and swung her sword over her shoulder, and stretched her hound out. A dark orb began to form at her fingers and she threw it forward. The creature screamed, and Kara ran in and slammed her sword through the heartless' lower body. The beast began to cackle through its cries of pain. "You won't tell Sora anything. Cause you will be dead before you get a chance to." The beast threw Kara backwards. As the beast cried out in pain, it began to be engulfed by the mist. It cackled all the way to ends and then it vanished.

I closed my eyes hard, expecting this to have been a nightmare. When I opened them again Kara was limping towards her sword. She held it in her arms, and it slowly began to evaporate in an array of light crystals. I looked around, and saw Kairi against the wall. Kairi had collapsed, and probably got hit hard by the beast. She already had bruises up her arms.

As I continued to look around I saw all the holes, and black burn marks on the wall, slowly faded away. I looked back at Kara who was staring at me. Her arms had been burnt, and she was struggling to stand up. I ran towards her and stopped her from falling to the floor. She was breathing heavily, and was struggling to stay w=awake for long enough. "Kara… stay awake." I told her, "Come on, please, if you don't stay awake you won't wake up for a while, and Riku will be worried."

"I know that. I just feel tired. Can't I sleep for a little while?" she choked.

"No." I sighed. I pulled out her phone from her pocket. She looked up at me. "Sorry."

I dialled Axel's number. "Hello? I am sorry I don't know who you are." Axel sighed down the phone.

"Axel, I need you to come to the hall. I can't carry Kairi and Kara to the nurse's office." I groaned.

"They were fighting again?"

"No… It was a heartless. It attacked Kara, and I think Kairi got in the way."

"Give me a minute then. You take Kairi to the nurses' office. Kara will be okay."

As I waited for Axel, Kara sat herself up, and began to rub her arms uncomfortably. "Does it hurt?" I questioned her.

"Just a little, I'll be okay though." She looked up at me and smiled. I stared at her face and saw her face had bruises beginning to form.

"Wow first day of school, and not one fight but two. I have to say maybe you should stick to one, you seemed to win that one easily." I tried to make her laugh.

She sighed miserably. Axel and Riku walked into the hall. I rose up and walked towards Kairi. I picked her up, and held her gently in my arms. As I began to walk to the door, I saw Axel slowly lifting Kara up onto his back, and holding her legs, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on then." I sighed.

When we arrived at the nurse's office, the nurse stared at us in horror. "What on earth happened to these two?"

"We don't know. We just found them in the hall." Riku interfered; he was always good at thinking on the spot.

Kara had fallen asleep on Axels' shoulders, and he failed at putting her down gently. Kairi had fallen into a deep sleep. The nurse checked Kairi over, and said that she may have to take a few days of, as she seemed to have barely any energy at all. Kairi had also hit her head hard, and looked extremely pale.

When Kara was being looked over, the nurse kept sighing and tutting to herself. "Well she's definitely the worst. She has a twisted ankle, and her arms are slightly burned. Her arms will be fine in a few days, although she will have to keep them covered up. Other than that she is fine." The nurse sighed and walked away from the bedside.

Kara began to wake up. Riku sat on the edge of her bed and sighed miserably into his hands. "What's up with you?" Kara laughed, as her eyes were now fully open, and she was shifting her body into a sitting position.

"Nothing." Riku smiled at her.

"The nurse came back up to us, and smiled at Kara. "You can go home if you want. You all can go home." The nurse smiled. "Don't worry about Kairi her parents are picking her up."

"Thank you for everything." Kara smiled weakly back.

"Come on then let's get you home." Axel smiled, and turned around so that Kara could wrap her arms around him.

He lifted her up and began to walk out the door. We followed quietly, and when hit the school gates, Riku took Kara from Riku and said good bye to us. We stood and watched the pair walk off, down a road. I turned to Axel and stared at him. "The heartless are back, Axel. I feel so confused."

"It'll be okay." Axel comforted, and he walked me home.


	12. Secrets and Reminiscence

As a warning i have hit a severe crisis... I don't know whether I should be nice, or pure evil to Leon... I am also not sure whether I should do the same to Riku as well as KILL Kairi for being a character i happen to hate more then anyone else in Kingdom Hearts... sigh, to much bloody power =.= I really don't know why i have rendered Sora useless, and would like to give him a real goal in life instead of making him miserable with whiney Kairi, just don't know what yet. Like to know your thoughts :D

* * *

><p>Riku:<p>

By the time we got home, Kara had started to walk again. Her limp was gone, and she was walking just as normal. As we walked through the door of the apartment, I heard Kara let out a long sigh. "You okay?" I asked, feeling relatively useless.

She spun around and smiled. She walked briskly to the sofa, and collapsed dozily into its comfy seat. She let her hand drop over the edge of the arm, and began to breathe lightly as she closed her eyes. "Kara? You can go to bed if you want."

"No." She breathed quietly. "I'll be okay in a while."

I gestured sit down next her. She moved her legs of the sofa, to make room, and the curled them up to her body on the other side to her and watched her. She kept her head tilted back over the arm. I watched her chest move up and down slowly. As I looked at her falling asleep, I felt as though all my energy was going. "It's funny. You know a lot about me and I know nothing about you." I blurted.

Kara sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Kara laughed, and I saw her chest move quickly, and make sudden jolts. She began to cough and sat up. She looked directly into my eyes. "Okay then. My real name is Kara Leonheart and I am eighteen years old. My father is Squall Leonheart and my mother is Tifa Heartilly. My adopted father is Zack fair. I have an Uncle called Angeal, who took better care of me then either of my parents. I work for a secret organisation, and live here. My roommate is Riku, who knows nothing about me, and isn't sure what he would like to know."

I felt myself smile. "Well now I know a little bit more. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Kara smiled back.

"Do you think what I did with Kairi –."

"Was stupid? Probably going to crush Sora's heart into a thousand pieces?" Kara finished.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Probably." Kara shrugged. "But it wasn't just your fault. And to be honest if Sora is your real friend, he won't be mad at you, if you tell the truth, and give him a little time."

I tilted my head back and let out a long sigh. I felt Kara touch my shoulder gently. "Everything will be fine." Kara comforted.

"What if it isn't? What if I lose everything?"

"You can't lose everything, because I am here. So are Axel and Roxas." Kara wrapped her arms around me. "I think you need to stop being a pessimist… that's kind of my job."

"I guess." I sighed. I felt her body press against mine as she pulled me close to her.

"You guess?" She grumbled.

"Yes…" I sulked.

"Fine if you guess, then maybe I should pulverise you until we get a definite answer." Kara let go of me and began to stand up.

"Thanks Kara." I smiled.

"What for?"

"Just being here, and not leaving me."

"You've suffered enough. Besides, you're too nice to be left alone." Kara shrugged .

"Nice?" I felt a sting on my chest.

"Oh sorry have I hurt your ego?" She laughed, and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, and sat back down.

"How long can I stay here?"

"As long as you want to… as long as I am still living with you when I have a husband and am old." Kara joked.

I leaned into her, as she sat back down. "I knew you liked me deep down."

"Don't push it." She growled.

After a while, me and Kara were talk about almost anything, from music, to our favourite films. To be honest our music taste was not the same, she was into her rock music, where personally I swayed between different types. Our film taste was the same, action and sci-fi. This was unusual for a girl.

After a couple of hours, we were talking as though we had been best friends since a young age. I told her everything about Malificent, Sora, Kairi and my time working for Diz. She also told me things. She explained to me how she is as old as she is, and the work she does involves taking care of heartless. She is so much like Leon it's scary.

We lay next to each other on the sofa, watching the tv. The Olympics was on again. Donald and goofy had gone into serious madness, when a large heartless appeared before them. They attacked the being ruthlessly. "Huh." I smiled.

"What?" Kara laughed.

"Oh nothing, I was just surprised how easily they beat it."

"They probably weakened it." Kara shrugged.

Her back was against my chest. I placed my arms over her, and she didn't flinch or bother moving. I looked at her arms, and saw them covered with bandages. I managed to shift my weight into a more comfortable position and she moved her body to mould into mine. Every now and again she rubbed her arms in discomfort, and would fidget whenever she pressed one of her bruises accidently.

"What do you want to eat?" Kara turned her head around.

"I'm not really hungry to be honest." I moved my arms from her waist and tried to sit up.

I stretched, and looked at Kara and saw her on her back and looking back at the Tv. I felt my heart beat against my chest, and shook my head to try and stop it. Looking at her like that, she looked so beautiful, despite the bruises. For some reason there was a voice in the back of my head telling me I hardly knew her. Which in a way is true, seeing as technically I have only known her for two days. And yet the loneliness is disappearing.

Kara slid of the Sofa and ran quickly towards her room. A few minutes later she was tugging a too big jumper over her head and covering her arms. I must have given her a look because she pointed to her arms and then the door. She quickly went into the bathroom, and I saw the mirror reflect her image. She was tying back her hair, and carefully placing makeup over her bruises. Within a couple of minutes she has managed to remove any sign of her conflict with a heartless. She walked out of the bathroom, and as soon as she stepped out, I heard the door unlock and Zack walk in.

I looked at her and gave her an amazed look. She pointed out of the window, and I heard a laugh escape my mouth. Zack turned to me and gave me a questioning look, and I pointed to the Tv. Zack barely looked at the Tv and shrugged, and walked towards the kitchen. "Kara, where's all your beer gone?" He mumbled.

"You drank it all?" She looked over at him.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Zack chuckled, and walked into the living room with a can of pop. He held out his arms, and leapt on Kara, hugging her tightly. Kara turned her face away, and her face darkened with pain.

He removed his arms, and sat on the sofa where both me and Kara had been sitting and began to laugh as Donald hammered a heartless. "So what you two done today?" Zack smiled.

"School." Kara replied, leaving out as much detail as possible.

"What do you need to go to school for?" Zack turned and stared at her.

"Riku." Kara shrugged and began to walk towards her room again.

"If you went to school how did you end up with a bruise on your face?" _ah crap._

"I walked into the door." Kara turned around and went red as though she was genuinely embarrassed.

"Your too clumsy." Zack laughed. "Oh before you go Angeal said that you got your payment yesterday."

"Yeah he delivered it." She smiled.

"Worth the money?"

"I suppose."

"You feeling okay? You seem sick." Zack got up and stared at Kara intently.

"Just a little dizzy that's all." She shrugged.

"So Riku how was school."

"Eventful." I blurted.

Zack turned at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Eventful?"

"Yeah, my friends charged at me and I had to try and explain what happened." I lied.

"Ah fair enough. Anyway Kara I need a huge favour."

"What do you want…?" Kara groaned miserably.

"If your mother asks I am on a job."

"Where are you actually going?" She questioned.

"To look for an old friend, and see how she is." Zack's eyes glistened with happiness.

"Fair enough." Kara smiled.

"Cheers… anyway I guess I need to go if I wanna see her." Zack ran to Kara hugged her quickly. He turned to me and nodded politely. "See you both soon."

As he walked out of the door, both me and Kara let out a long sigh of relief. "Too close." I sighed.

"Just a tad. Anyway how about we go out for something to eat?" Kara suggested.

"Sure thing." I smiled at her.

"Come on then." She grabbed my hand and began to pull me to the door. She picked her bag up from the hook, and dragged me out of the door. And I felt myself laugh all the way to the elevator. As we stood in the elevator I found my heart beat hard against my chest again. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"I am perfect." I smiled and held her gently in my arms. _Just here with you is enough for me Kara. Thank you for staying with me._

Cloud.

When me and Leon got a call from Riku, we honestly didn't know what to say. He sounded well, and seriously happy. How did he get like that in a day, was a major question on our minds, although it was quickly altered when he said he was living with a girl. He didn't tell us much about her, not even her name. All he said was that he was fine and well, and he will come back to live with us when he feels he can control his darkness. This girl must be doing him wonders.

Me and Leon sat on the balcony of Tifa's bar. The sun was beginning to set, and we both leaned back in our chairs with a bottle of beer in our hands. By now Tifa was about to open, but me and Leon was quite content where we were. To be honest neither of us could be arsed helping her. After Kara had helped Leon and Aerith, Leon's mood seemed to have lightened slightly, although there was something that seemed to play on his mind. The only thing that concerned me though, was that Leon and Yuffie saw Zack.

I don't know why it bothers me so much. I should be glad he is alive, but at the end of the day, I swear I saw him die. I watched him being devoured by the darkness. Maybe that's the reason. He was taken by darkness. He isn't Zack anymore.

"I wonder who this girl is." Leon spoke suddenly.

"Who knows?" I shrugged, "Although it's strange how she is only just mentioned."

"he's been gone for two days. I am sure he will be back soon." Leon laughed, "Picture it, Riku getting slowly annoyed with her for nagging him for hours."

I began to laugh. "They don't always nag."

Me and Leon looked over to Tifa. She was humming loudly, and began to towel dry all the glasses. "You still not going out with her?" Leon questioned.

"Too much on my mind." I responded solemnly. I hated him asking me about Tifa, he really pisses me off when he questions my love life. "What about you? Aren't you going to look for someone?"

"No. Been through the whole drama. Not ready to start again." Leon looked away, and began to stare blankly at the sunset.

"Drama?" I looked away, and found Tifa had moved to open the door.

"I had a wife, and was expecting a kid. Lost them both. I think I can do without romance for a while."

"Never pictured you having a wife and a child." I said quietly.

Leon laughed, "What's the surprise?"

"You seem too careful." I shrugged.

"I was twenty one! There was no way I was mature enough. I have to say when I found out, my maturity sure did shoot up." Leon looked down at his bottle and took large swig.

"Sorry." I felt kind of bad, for once.

"It's not your fault is it?" Leon gulped.

"I don't know what else to say to that."

"I don't expect you to say much anyway. I think this is the most you have ever said to me, that is without trying to kill me." Leon laughed.

"You can't live your life without anyone. Believe me I tried. It's too lonely, and to be honest I am glad I have Tifa by my side. I think it would do you some good to go out with someone."

"No. I know Rinoa is alive, and if I get a chance, I want to be with her. If not, I at least want to know what happened to my daughter." Leon's mood had darkened.

"Do you have a younger sister?" I asked.

"No." Leon looked at me puzzled.

"Just that girl looked a lot like you."

"I know it's strange. Although I am surprised at how pale she is. Her parents probably don't take care of her."

"She lives on her own." Tifa interrupted. "Her mum is a defence specialist and she has never known her dad."

"She's eighteen, why is she living alone?" I asked.

Tifa began wiping the table. "I don't know." She shrugged.

"Oh Tifa…. I was wondering…. if you wanted….. to go out this weekend?" I stammered.

"Sure." Tifa shot up and smiled. Her smile was filled with so much joy, I felt myself blush.

She skipped behind the bar, and began to hum again.

"Too much on your mind huh?" Leon looked at me smiling.

"I saw an opportunity." I smiled mischievously.

Leon held up his hands, "Your business not mine."

We heard the door open. "Kara? Riku? What are you two doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop by." Riku's voice echoed.

Me and Leon shot up and walked through the door. Kara was sat on the bar stool, while Riku was receiving a large hug from Tifa. "Thank god your safe." She smiled.

Riku looked up at us guiltily. "So this is who you were hiding with." Leon laughed.

"You really do seem to pop up everywhere don't you?" Tifa laughed as she gave Kara a huge hug.

Kara took in a sharp breath. "Are you okay?" Tifa stepped back and looked at her face. "Bloody hell. What did you do to your face?" She exclaimed.

"I got into a fight." Kara began to go pink.

"A fight? That wasn't a fight, looks like you have been in a war!"

"I was careless." Kara shrugged.

"So your living with her." Leon laughed at Riku, "Who did she get in a fight with?"

"Kairi. And a heartless." Riku looked at me, and sighed miserably.

"Kairi AND a heartless."

"In one day."

"Jeez you got too much energy." I mumbled.

"Not really." She replied.

The girl rolled up her sleeves and we gasped at her bandages. "Definitely a war." Tifa exclaimed.

"Where did the heartless come from?" I asked her.

"No idea, it just appeared." She sighed.

"Moving on… So your living with her?" Leon questioned the pair.

"Yeah. She kind of rescued, and took me in." Riku looked at us sheepishly, and began to blush slightly.

_I bet she did._ As we all began to talk and Kara and Riku were eating, I found myself amazed by Kara and Leon. They looked too much alike. "So you never knew your dad?" I asked Kara.

She looked up suddenly, and looked towards Leon. "I know him, he just doesn't know me."

"How does that work?" Leon questioned her, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Simple. He doesn't know I exist. My mum never told him." Kara shrugged.

Riku didn't look up. He shifted uncomfortably. He must have felt my gaze on him, because he looked up and smiled awkwardly at me.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Aerith walked through the door, followed by a hooded figure. Aerith had a large smile on her face. "Everyone, I have something to tell you." She smiled.

We all looked up at her apart from Kara who had her hand on her forehead. The figure was looking at her and shrugged. "Zack is here. He's alive!" Aerith exclaimed.

Me and Leon rose suddenly. The figure took down his hood, and before me stood one of my old best friends. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Cloud. How have you been."

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. I felt as though someone was doing this to me on purpose. Playing a practical joke to see how long it would take before I slaughtered the little shit for daring to do it. My head was sore, and I was beginning to feel sick. _Everything I ever saw… was it a lie? Did you die? Why didn't you come back?_

"Who do you think?" He laughed. I felt a need to knock him through the wall. At least then if he didn't hit me back I would know who he was.

"What are you doing here? If you think I am letting you take Riku then—."

"It wasn't Zack. It was a projection of him created by the darkness." Aerith interrupted.

"And how do we know he's not like that now!" I shouted.

"I know he is the real one." Kara stood up and looked sternly at me and Leon, "He has taken care of me, and a heartless wouldn't do that."

Zack looked over at Kara and smiled thankfully.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tifa moaned at him, "And you better tell us everything!" Tifa stood up and shoved Zack into a chair, to stop him from having a chance to leave.

"It's a long story." He shrugged, "Kara, Riku you two go home. I'll see you in a while."

Kara pulled Riku and the pair waved goodbye.

"So where should I begin?" Zack spoke uncomfortably.


	13. pulled out of the dark

Just to warn people there is a LOT of swearing by the end, so if this offends anyone i appologise... Not my intention to offend people... :')

* * *

><p>Leon.<p>

Zack sat in front of me. He was cupping a pint of larger, and was trying to avoid all eye contact. Cloud had gone into a fowl mood. Well by fowl mood I meant worse the usual. He was skulking in a corner, refusing to speak, and insisted on glaring at Zack. Tifa occasionally sat next to him, to try and take his attention away, but failed. Aerith was probably the only one who was the most comfortable. She was wrapping her arms around Zack, and had such a warm smile, that almost made the dull atmosphere bearable.

"So come on… What's this long story you have to explain, and leave anything out and I will kill you myself." Cloud Growled.

"Come on cloud is that anyway to treat your friend?" Aerith scowled at him.

"My friend died!"

"Look I know your upset Cloud but what would you have me do?" Zack sighed.

"You could have come back!"

"No I couldn't! I had other priorities. New ones. I did what I thought was best for everyone at the time." Zack seemed to be getting impatient.

"Okay calm down." I sighed, "Now if you don't mind…" I gestured for him to start talking.

Cloud began to mumble, and drink his beer solemnly, not letting his stare of Zack. Zack shifted uncomfortably, and began to speak again.

"When Sephiroth stabbed me through the chest… I was still alive… and when Cloud found me… I was dying." Zack was beginning to struggle; he was looking directly at Cloud, as though he was the only one he had to convince. "I told you that I wanted you to be a good soldier, and to leave me behind. You did, and you stopped Sephiroth. Well at the time, it wasn't just the Wutai SOLDIERS that were the problem, the heartless were too. We never told you because at the time, you were filled with light, and until you were given Genova's genes, it was pointless. You wouldn't have noticed them anyway."

Zack to a quick swig of his drink. Sighed and continued. "When I gave you my sword, and sent you to kill Sephiroth, I was attacked by heartless. I gave in, because to be honest I had, had enough. I wanted to just let go, and not have to worry anymore. The darkness spread, and a dark mist engulfed me. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital room. Angeal was next to me, and told me that a new world was created in the darkness for all those who had been engulfed and survived. There are no more Wutai soldiers to fight, and the only problem was the heartless. Even with the heartless there, I was no longer expected to work all the time; they were fairly weak seeing as their main target was destroying worlds and Sora. I had a chance to be normal. That's why I never came back. I was happy for a while."

Cloud still glared, but it wasn't as intense. We all sat in silence for a while. Zack then turned to me and instead of showing me discomfort; he showed an expression of fear. "Your wife is alive too. She lives in the same world as me, and we work together… Your daughter is alive too. But…." Zack's voice went hoarse. He stopped suddenly and was beginning to struggle to talk.

"What do you mean my daughter is alive? There is no way she would have survived." I sighed, trying to hide the increasing frustration I was beginning to feel.

"Your world was destroyed after mine. By then I was fully healed and working, that's when I found Rinoa in the darkness. She was wondering around, and in a lot of pain. I took her back to our world. She settled there, and was happy. Your daughter was born premature. Because of her age, she wouldn't have survived in the darkness, and would have turned into a heartless. To avoid this, we had Diz and Angeal create an alternate world, in which time moved faster. Within two years of her being there, she had turned sixteen. And well that's how she is alive."

"Where is she?" I mumbled. I felt my head begin to ache, and my heart was pounding hard. For some reason my major concern wasn't my wife.

"She was right in front of you." Zack sighed.

"Kara?" Tifa questioned him.

"Yes. Kara is Leon's daughter… and well she just turned eighteen two month ago. Surprise you didn't think of her.. looks –."

"Just like me I get it. Why didn't you just bring her back to the light when she was born! I could have taken care of her!"

"You didn't need to. The projections in the other world worked well enough. Abd if I remember rightly for the past three years you have been fighting the heartless."

"Neither of you bloody took care of her! You left her all alone premature!" I was beginning to feel. My daughter was left alone to grow up by herself. "How do I know you're telling the truth."

"Ask her then." Zack pulled out his phone and I grabbed it of him. I pushed the letters for her name angrily.

After listening to the toneless ring, I left the group and stood on the balcony. By now it was already black in the sky, and the small speckles of light sent comfort through my body. The street lights were bright, and from the looks of the empty streets it was defiantly past midnight.

"Hello…" A male voice spoke sleepily.

"I am sorry I must have pushed the wrong number."

"If you're after Kara she fell asleep. Just to point out it is about one in the morning and we have school in the morning." _Ah Riku answered the phone. Bloody hell he is grumpy when woken up._

"Can you put her on the phone please?" I asked politely, trying to hide my frustration.

I heard a few noises come from the speaker, as Riku was moving around. I heard him knock on the door, and step inside.

"_What's wrong?" A female voice called._

"_Nothing… Your phone was ringing and I kind of fell asleep on the sofa… bloody woke me up."_

"_Well then go and sleep in your bed." Kara grumbled._

"_It's not as comfy." Riku groaned back. I heard a large thud._

"_What the hell you have your own bed!" Kara yelled_

"_It's comfy here."_

"Will you get off me!"

"Your comfy."

"_Fine… whatever. Touch me anywhere else and I will kill you!"_

"_Just answer the bloody I can go to sleep quicker."_

"_You grumpy sod!"_

I heard a thud and then a crackle. "Hello?" Kara yawned sleepily

"Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Leon? No I swear nothing is going on. Riku has just fallen asleep in my bed." She sighed sleepily.

"I am sorry, but I want to ask you something… Who are you?"

"I am Kara… what's going on is this some joke?" Kara's voice sounded confused.

"Listen to me carefully…. Your mum and I well…"

"I know who you are to me. I knew since I was little. Zack never tried to make me think of him as my dad. He's always been good to me. And I have always known who you were. I would sometimes sneak out of that world and look for you, although I never got very far… not only that, it's the main reason I started working for Tifa... Leon I am okay… You don't owe me anything, and I don't expect anything from you… Just be happy." Kara's voice was kind. She didn't come across as grumpy like Riku, although she was probably trying to get me off the phone quick, so she can go back to sleep.

"So what do you want me to do then? I have missed what eighteen years of your life? I know I can't change what happened but—."

"Where you purposely not listening? I DON'T expect anything from you. I know what happened, and I know that you tried. Believe me when I say I am fine!"

"Who would be fine with being abandoned? At the end of the day if I would have tried harder, you would have been with me…"

"I wouldn't have been with you. Technically I shouldn't be with either of you… By that point I should have died eighteen years ago or three years ago depending on your perspective. Zack saved me… Please don't hate him… You can hate her all you want." I could tell from Kara's voice that she was drifting slowly into sleep.

"I am being serious… I don't know what to do Kara."

"Then just be there for me. That's all I am going to ask for. Is that okay?"

I felt as though all my guilt was being sapped away from her kindness. She could have acted like all the other angry teens, and threw a tantrum, had attitude with me. Even could have told me to fuck of out of her life. But she didn't do any of that. She was giving me a chance to not have to throw myself in the deep end of fatherhood and probably drown. Just start at the shallow end, and make my way down.

"I'll talk to you again soon. Night." I sighed defeated, as I disconnected the call.

As I walked back into the room, I saw everyone turn to me. "What?" I felt myself snap.

"Don't take it out on us." Aerith grumbled.

"I am sorry." Zack sighed.

"You're not the one who is meant to apologize. Thank you for taking care of her." I sighed.

I slumped into my chair and took a long drink of the alcohol. "Slow down." Tifa snapped.

"No." I grumbled. "I am sorry I can't be all happy and smiles, when I have missed eighteen years of my daughter's life, and I am still only in my twenties! I am also sorry I can't be happy knowing my wife didn't come back!" I felt so angry. All I wanted to do was drink the pain away and probably start a fight cause to be honest, getting punched in the face seemed less painful.

"Leon, there is nothing you could have done. It was Rinoa's decision... she wouldn't change it for anyone." Zack spoke solemnly.

"What else are you hiding?" I barked.

"What do you want to know?" Zack sounded agitated, "I told you what you wanted. It's late anyway, and I need to get back…"

"Zack wait." Aerith began.

"Sorry… I told you… I have other priorities now. Sorry." Zack began to walk out the door.

I followed him, hoping that I stand a chance of finding out where he was going. When I exited the pub, before me was Zack and Rinoa.

Cloud:

It's bad enough having to put up with Zack, but to have to stop Leon on his mass rampage was not something I could be arsed doing. As soon as he went through that door the first thing either of us heard was as follows:

"You fucking slut, why the hell do you think it's okay to take my daughter away, and make me think you were both dead? Did you enjoy making me suffer…? Did it make you feel better knowing I could never love anyone else? I swear to god Rinoa if you don't let me take Kara home with me, then I will take you to court."

I pulled back my chair and rose. Tifa grabbed my hand, and looked at me worryingly. "I'll sort it out." I told her, and began for the door. As I reached it I heard A girl begin to shout back. "What do you care? You never cared enough to come and get me… You let me fall!"

"Like hell I did! Do you have any idea what hell I went through? I was pulled back… I would have happily fallen with you!"

"Why do you keep lying?" She spat the word, as if it was the difference between murder and a genuine accident.

"I am telling the truth! For the past three years I have waited for you to show up at Radiant Gardens but did you? No, cause that would mean you actually cared."

"Right stop it now the pair of you! Stop acting like fucking children and grow up!" Zack snapped at the pair of them.

They both turned to him and almost said "Fuck off!"

Zack flinched slightly, and then began to drag Rinoa away. "I am serious Zack let go!"

"No. In case you have forgotten your meant to be a mother. Act like one. If Kara found out you two were fighting how do you think she would feel?"

"Don't you tell me what to do about my daughter!" She yelled at him, and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Zack let go and began to clutch his stomach. She then walked towards Leon and tried to hit him. He grabbed hold of her arm, and held it tightly in the air. "Why didn't you come back?"

"You abandoned me."

"Still didn't give you the right to abandon your daughter." I felt myself slip.

Rinoa's face turned to me. It had gone red with anger, and she pulled her hand from Leon and started towards me. "Hit me and I will fucking kill you." I growled.

She hesitated slightly and continued towards me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am a friend of Leon's. And personally I think your both acting like children. Your daughter acts more mature then both you. Now can't you come to some fucking agreement so I can have a drink in peace?" I felt as though I had an unlimited supply of strength. I felt as though I could stop anything at that moment, because for once, I finally stood up to something which didn't involve a real fight. To be honest I hated conflict at the best of times. Mostly because it always seemed to involve a series of useless words, and the majority of time people don't always mean what they say.

She was looking at me with so much more fury than ever. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea what I have been through?"

As soon as she said it, I felt my patience slip away. I began to feel anger boil through my veins, as soon as the sentenced ended, I have to say, if she wasn't a girl, I would have fucking punched her. "To be honest I don't give a flying fuck. The day pigs fly, and your daughter is three years old again, I will actually give a shit. But until then I suggest you both grow, and stop acting like children. From where I am standing there is an eighteen year old girl, who was abandoned by both of you, and needs someone. I think Zack has done a miles better job than you, seeing as she defends him more than you. You actually remind me of the whiney, spiteful cow that I have had to put up with when dealing with Riku, and I am sick of fucking girls! You whine, bitch, and are as spiteful as hell when it comes to getting revenge! You want the truth; He's been looking for you for three years! Your meant to be his wife! Be bloody grateful that you are both alive and move on."

"I already have!" Rinoa yelled, "I am not coming back with you Leon. You can see Kara all you want, but I want nothing to do with you. You left me to die!"

"I couldn't do anything!" Leon's patience had completely vanished. And they began to argue all over again. I looked for you… like hell you did… bla bla bla… Kara should have lived with you, and Kara is living with me… bla bla bla.

"Stop it!" Zack yelled. "I have had it! If you two don't stop arguing I will ban you both from seeing her. Now Rinoa come on we are going home. When you have calmed down, and you can both discuss this like adults and have come to an agreement, then you may speak to your daughter. You do not have to get back with each other… just for the love of god shut up!"

Zack pulled Rinoa over his shoulder, and began to walk away with Rinoa kicking and screaming all the way around the corner. Leon didn't bother going after them. "I am sorry." I began "I shouldn't have gotten—."

"Thank you." Leon interrupted me. "That's the most I have ever heard you speak though. Should I expect it more often?"

"Don't tell Tifa or Yuffie. She will try and make me talk more." I spoke solemnly at the thought of having Tifa and Yuffie sitting me in a chair and talking to me for hours on end, until I said something.

"I won't." Leon sighed. "What a bloody mess this all is."

"Can't be any worse." I sighed.

I walked back in and was jumped on by Tifa. "I am so proud of you. Who would have thought you would actually talk someone out of fighting."

"Ermm. Thank you? I think…" I sighed, and began to fall into my seat.

"Who's round is it?" Leon asked.

"On the house." Tifa smiled, and began to pull out more alcohol.


	14. Banned

Riku.

As I awoke the next morning, I felt a small pressure on my chest and shoulder. As I looked down, I found Kara's hand was pressing on my chest. Her head was on my shoulder. Her brown hair covered her face, and heard her breathing lightly, and felt her soft warm breath against my clothes. I shifted slowly, and found that she buried her head into my side. _How did I end up here?_

As I begun to rub my eyes, she began to turn away from me and sit up. She stretched sleepily, and jumped of the bed. She began to pull on her clothes, and slowly lift her shirt over her head. She sighed and stretched her arms again. I began to scan her body, and I saw her partially naked back, and felt my cheeks burn. She still had the bandages on her arms, and there were a few faint scars covering her back. I found myself holding my breath, and began to cough heavily from the lack of oxygen causing Kara to spin round and began to turn red. "Shit I forgot you were there." She cursed, and began to quickly pull her school shirt over her.

"Sorry I should have said something… Out of curiosity how did I get here?"

"You came in with my phone and then fell on top of me. By the time I was finished talking you were asleep. Every time I woke you, you kept telling me to 'piss off it's my bed, and if you want to sleep here then fine'." she smiled at me. "Tonight you are sleeping in your own bed. Think you can handle it all by yourself?"

"But it's comfy here!" I said sarcastically. "I didn't do anything did I?"

"Well you did try and pull my clothes of." She smiled.

"Shit I am sorry."

"I am teasing you. You literally went to sleep." She laughed.

I found myself sigh with relief. "Right I am going to get ready for school." I smiled and began to climb out of her bed. I could feel her gaze on me as I left the door. As I walked into the living room, I saw Zack sleeping on the sofa. The fact he was there sent my heart racing. _Fuck I am dead._

I began to sneak back into my room. As I opened the door and began to walk through Zack began to speak. "Have fun last night?"

"I... ermm.. well… we didn't do…" I felt myself stammer. I had no idea what to tell him.

"Calm down. I am not arsed what you did, as long as you were safe." Zack began to laugh.

"I swear we did nothing."

"I know you didn't. I am just messing."

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" I sighed.

"You're a bit grumpy in the morning." Zack looked at me.

From the looks of things, he was really drained. He had bags under his eyes, and looked at least ten years older. He was yawning loudly, and had begun to close his eyes for long periods of time. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Oh crap." I slipped back into my room and began to change.

By the time I was dressed and ready, I found Kara in the kitchen pulling out some ice from the fridge. She walked over to Zack and placed it on his chest. "Feel better?"

"Yep. Your mum doesn't half kick people hard."

"I can't believe she managed to bruise you." Kara smiled.

"Cover your arms. Someone will think that you're a victim of child abuse."

"I am doing." She defended and began to pull down the sleeves of her blouse.

"You two ready then?" Zack asked us both, whilst letting out a long yawn.

"I haven't eaten." I yawned back.

"It's okay I will get you something on the way. I'll drive you to school. And no questioning it!" Zack smiled. "With you two sleeping together who knows what you will do on the train."

"We didn't do anything!" I protested.

Zack pulled himself of the sofa. "Keep your pants on. I am just teasing you." He laughed.

He coughed suddenly, and gripped his stomach. "Come on then."

The ride to school was awkward. I felt like I couldn't say anything. Zack was too tired and in pain to speak, and all Kara seemed to do was stare blankly out of the window. By the time we got to school I was relieved to see Axel walking up the path. Me and Kara stepped out of the car, and was greeted warmly Axel. Zack waved good-bye to us both, and said he would pick us. "Don't leave the school. If you leave early then call me. If I can't come then call Cloud and ONLY Cloud. Okay? Have a good day. Oh and Kara, no fighting please."

As he drove away, I saw Kara's expression drop. Her eyes looked as though they were going to burst. "You okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

As we walked into the classroom, I found Namine talking to Roxas. Sora was sat in his desk looking out of the window. I walked towards him, and found him in his own world. He didn't look at me until I actually began to talk.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing really… Just really didn't want to be here today."

"Worried about Kairi?"

"No. Why would I be? We pretty much broke up yesterday."

"You can still worry about people and not be with them." I sighed. I looked over to Kara and Axel.

The two were sat facing each other, and were talking as though they were best friends who spend all their time together, and no one else could get in on it. Axel was smiling broadly at her, and she was laughing. "See look at them two."

"Yeah maybe in a couple of years of not seeing each other, me and Kairi will be like that."

"Oh come on Sora there is no need to say things like that."

"What does it matter? I don't want to see her, and I don't want to talk about it." Sora's mouth was twitching, and I saw his face turn into sadness.

Roxas looked at me and sighed. He walked over to me and began "Sora you're still being a grumpy git? I told you, Kairi will be fine…. I also told you to stop being miserable or you will scare everyone away."

"Good… maybe then people can't lie to me, or keep secrets."

"Now you're being childish."

"How am I? You all keep secrets. Like Axel for example. I don't know very much about him, and he doesn't talk about his past. Or like Kairi and Riku. Decided it was okay to keep one of the biggest secrets ever, and just while it's out there, you made Kairi cheat on me!"

"You weren't even going out." Roxas interjected.

"That's not the point."

"It is… you're pissed off because you didn't kiss her first." Roxas looked at me apologetically. "Come on Riku leave him be. He wants to be a miserable git let him."

"I didn't even say anything!" I whispered to Roxas.

"I know. He has been touchy since last night. Apparently he went to see if Kairi was okay, and she slammed the door in his face, because Sora said he wasn't sure he wanted to be with her."

"Is that it?" Axel butted in.

"Yes." Namine answered. "Saw it all."

"Bloody hell that's pathetic."

"He really likes her though." I sighed.

"Time to come clean before it gets worse then." Axel breathed directing at me.

"I can't when he is like this!" I hissed at him.

"Maybe we should get him a rabbit." Axel smiled.

"No I think he would like a cat even more." Namine said.

"No because a cat is too independent. Sora needs something that needs him, and won't reject him, and slam a door in his face, ergo a bunny should do fine."

"Does it need to talk?" She giggled.

"No way Sora will never be able to tell it anything!"

"Oh come on." Roxas moaned. "This is getting stupid!"

"Will you all shut up?" Sora yelled across the classroom. "I don't need a fucking bunny!"

"Well I thought it was a good idea!" Axel stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Whatever!"

I looked at Kara who's head was down. "Hey you okay?" I bent down and she moved her head on her arms, to face me.

"Yeah, my arms are sore."

"Well to be fair you are lying on them." I smiled weakly.

"I suppose." She smiled back and began to sit up.

"School will be over soon." I comforted, and took my place next to her. Axel sat in front of her, and spun round. "Oy we have one grump in the classroom, don't you turn into one."

"I'm in pain."

"Here then." Axel pulled a box out of his bag. "What? They aren't drugs… well they are but not in the way you're thinking. Its paracetamol. I get headaches when I stay up all night."

"You shouldn't drink so much then!" Kara laughed.

"I am not as bad as I used to be. And you used to bad as well."

"All the partying caught up with you. Told you it would." She laughed, and handed back the box.

"I know you did. Now give me back my drugs before you do the 'I told you so' speech, and I kick your ass for being cocky."

"like you ever could." She laughed, and swallowed the tablets and began to cough.

"I have done before!" Argued Axel handing her some water.

"I was ill!" She choked

"You're always ill!" Axel smiled mischievously.

"I blame you for that."

"What did I do?"

"You kept getting me to come drinking with you and Demyx!"

"You had a good time though!"

"Still…."

"Oh speaking of which, Demyx is coming down this weekend, and we are having one of those nights… You are coming."

"But.."

"No buts! I haven't seen you in a year you owe me big time!" A xel began to smile cruelly at her. "See you can't argue!"

"Okay… I'll come." Kara slammed her head onto her arms.

"Shit Kara, are you alright?"

"Yeah I can't feel it." She looked at me and smiled warmly.

Lessons were a piece of pie. Kara wasn't too interested in the lesson at all. She kept staring blankly at the board, and only spoke when spoken to. I found the lesson easy enough, and as usual, it required me to use as little effort as possible, which luckily meant that I had more time to help Roxas. Who like Sora hates math.

At break, Kara had moved next to Sora who had asked her to help him with some problems. She was the ONLY one he would speak to. I watched as the pair sat together. Sora looked blankly as Kara showed him the equations and the steps. By the time she had finished he looked at her, and gave her a wide smile. "Try it." I heard Kara tell him.

Then Sora tried it himself, and I found myself amazed by how easily he was doing. "See it's easy when you break it down."

"Thanks." Sora smiled at her. He looked as though he was in a much better mood.

Axel rose and I watched as he bent over Sora. "So that's how you do it." He mocked.

"I can do it now." Sora's smile broadened.

"You seem to have cheered up." Kara looked up from the paper.

"Yeah. Guess when you give up, everything seems so much easier."

"Fair enough, just don't give up on everything." Kara sighed, and rose. She rubbed her arms, and walked over to me. "You sure you okay."

"I told you, my arms hurt."

"You weren't… They aren't going to heel quickly." I murmured.

I watched her slump back into her chair and breath heavily. "Come on. We'll take you to the nurses office." Roxas stood and held out his hand.

"I'll be okay." She answered.

Axel heard this and came over. "Just go to the nurses office."

"I am fine." She glared.

"Go to the nurses office or you won't have your bed back." I bribed.

"Fine!" She moaned, and stormed out of the room.

"She CAN have her bed back?" Roxas beamed.

"Yes…" I began.

"Have some fun?"

"I was asleep."

"That bad?"

"What? No… her phone rang last night, and she left it in the living room, where I fell asleep. I answered it and gave it to her. I was so tired, I went to sleep in her bed. That's all." I defended.

"You're as boring as Sora."

"Not necessarily." Axel looked at me mischievously.

He had now been given free rein to make sly digs at me, which in all honesty was starting to bug me. "Ha Ha." I mocked.

Kara walked back in followed by the teacher. She grabbed her bag, and began to walk back out. "Kra wait!"

"I am going home." Kara sighed.

"But…"

"Don't worry you are too. We got a call from your guardians saying that you two have to go home together. Cloud Strife is picking you up so no worries."

"Can't you let me have a full day of school?" I asked Kara.

She turned and glared at me. "If you want to stay we can organise it with Cloud to get you later." The teacher interjected.

"Just go home!" Axel called, not impressed with what I said.

I looked at Kara. "Do what you want to do." She sighed.

"But wont you fail your…"

"It doesn't matter." She breathed.

"Okay I will go home." I said defeated.

"Hey I'll come round tonight and see you for a bit." Axel smiled.

"See you later then." She waved, and walked out the door.

I walked to my chair and grabbed my bad. "Here's your work. Stop you from being bored." The teacher smiled weakly at me.

I took it, and headed after her. By the time I got to her, she was already at a car. Cloud stepped out of the door, and gestured for me to hurry up. As I sat in the back of his car, I found myself once again, uncomfortable. "Why did we have to be picked up?" I asked.

"Because you do." Cloud answered coldly.

"Whats eating you?"

"Hangover. And having to deal with two immature sods, who won't agree on anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Leon and Rinoa have been fighting for about four hours now. It's tiring." Cloud let out a long sigh. I leaned forward, and looked at Kara. She was still rubbing her arms, and her face was pale. "Nearly there now."

He turned the wheel. As I looked out of the window I found myself staring at the apartment I used to live in. When we walked through the door, I found Leon and Rinoa standing at opposite ends of the room, and Zack sat down in the middle. They all turned to us, and stared.

"What did I do now?" I sighed.

"You didn't do anything." Cloud replied. He directed Kara to his room. "You can sleep in there till you feel better. I'll bring you something to ease the pain after the paracetamol wires off."

"Thanks." She sighed. She didn't bother looking at either of her parents, and walked through, without even saying anything.

As she left the room, Rinoa turned on Cloud. "Why is she here?"

"She was sent home. In case you didn't notice she's in pain." Cloud grumbled.

"Then she should be at home. Her actual home." Rinoa hissed.

"Yeah let her go home where no one is there to properly take care of her. I am sure Riku has things to do, and of course you clearly have better things to do, cause for the past three years you have done jack all for her." Leon barked.

"Neither have you""

"You can't blame him for that Rinoa." Zack moaned. He sat back in his seat and tilted his head back. "Can you please come to some agreement now? It's been four hours, I am sure you must have said all you wanted to say by now!"

"I told you my conditions." Rinoa turned to Leon.

"And I told you, i'm not accepting them." Leon growled.

"Fine then neither of you is seeing her!" Zack snapped.

"You have no right to do that." Rinoa yelled.

"I can do whatever fucking hell I want. I believe that's what you said when you put her in that world. You got your wish, you didn't have to bring her up. But the least you could do is stop using her as a weapon against him."

I began to feel uncomfortable. By now everyone was arguing, and taking it in turns to fight with one another. "Enough!" I shouted. "Why don't you let her choose?" I questioned them.

"She shouldn't have to!" Rinoa sighed.

"No it's because you know that she hates you and not him!" I found myself shout.

"Why would she hate me over him? I have done everything I could to protect her."

"So what! We get it already, you both care a lot. But it's not some competition as to who gets her love the most. At the end of the day you should all decide what's best for her!" I felt my voice turned cold.

"Rinoa. Just let her decide." Leon reasoned. "I will go with whatever reason she comes up with."

"That won't be necessary." A voice came from the corner. We turned and found a cricket, in a tall top hat, waistcoat and holding an umbrella sat on a turned over cup.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hello Riku." The cricket smiled cheerfully. "I am here as a judge. Cloud brought me here this morning."

"Wait this is a court proceeding?" Leon groaned.

"I am afraid so. I wanted you to behave normally, instead of putting on the fake smiles and personalities. I have now reached a conclusion." I don't know why but I began to hold my breath. "Due to the current situation, Rinoa you're deemed as an unfit mother. Because of this, her guardianship is entrusted to Leon. Well that would be the case, if you both would have stopped bickering. I would also like to point out she is eighteen. So with this in mind, I will file for the guardianship and protection of Kara Heartily-Leonheart to Zack Fair. If you decline then it will go to Angeal Hewley, who has already agreed to do so in the event of which you should decline. Please make a decision."

"Wait why can't Leon have her?" Zack asked.

"Conflict is not a good environment, and I am sure that neither Rinoa nor Leon will argue with you being her guardian, mostly seeing as you act as mid-way, and I am sure your judgement will not be clouded by emotion."

"I accept then." Zack groaned.

"You don't have to." Leon spoke suddenly. "The reality is she is eighteen. She can make her own choices. She doesn't need either me or Rinoa. You don't have to take responsibility."

"Thanks, but even if she is eighteen, she still gets in trouble." Zack smiled.

"I knew one day you would have my daughter taken form me." Rinoa cried.

I felt sorry for Leon. He had a chance to take care of his only daughter, and make up for the lost time, but he wasn't even given a chance. "Ermm. Jiminy, can't I appeal for Leon to take care of her?" I asked him.

"My decision is final. I am sorry." The cricket began to hop to the door. Cloud moved out of its way, and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for trying Cloud." Leon sighed, and walked into Cloud's room.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this." Cloud mumbled.

Rinoa had taken a seat on the high chairs. She let her legs dangle, and sat quietly. The room began to feel dark and lonely. No one was happy. There was nothing but sadness.

"Riku go get Kara, I'll take you both home." Zack spoke suddenly, as he rose. He walked slowly to Cloud.

Following his instructions I opened the door to Clouds room slowly. As I walked in, I watched as Leon and Kara sat face to face. Leon had begun redressing Kara's arms. He had a bowl of water, and had rinsed her skin, and was gently tying new bandages over her arms. The room was dark, and I struggled to make out his expression. As I stared at his face, I saw something small gleam solemnly on his face. "I'm sorry I let you down." Leon whispered to her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled, "I am sure you did your best. I couldn't ask for anything more."

I coughed lightly. "Kara we have to go now." I tried to sound as calm, and cheery as possible.

Leon quickly finished tying the bandage, and started towards me. "Take care of her for me." He smiled.

"She'll see you again soon." I answered.

By the time me, Kara and Zack had left the apartment, everyone was in deep and dark sadness.


	15. Dragged out

Sora

By the end of the week my mood improved slightly. But ONLY slightly. After getting lectured by my mother, who found out that I had been an arse with Riku (blaming Roxas) I had to make an 'effort' meaning I was forced to go to Axel's party for Demyx. Fun right?

Axel decided to put on this constant charade in an attempt to prove that he could drink the most. That and to show off the fact he had other friends. After a while I had to admit I was enjoying myself. I didn't have to talk to Kairi and I spent the night in reminiscence with Demyx about our unfortunate battle in Radiant Gardens, which I won by the way. Demyx had been doing well musically. He performed for the odd band here and there and now he was spending the majority of time being a freeloader in the homes of old Organisation 13 members. This time it was Axel's turn.

Demyx sat before me with a frosted bottle in his hand. He took a large swig and leaned back, releasing a heavy sigh. "So you're finally going out with Kairi then?" He stared at me. Only me, Demyx, Axel and Kara were standing in the living room by now, the others had gone to stand outside and watch the fireworks. I wasn't in the mood and to be honest, I just wanted to catch up with Demyx

"I was. We are on a break." I replied quickly.

"Oh, sorry Last thing Axel told me was that you two were going out." Demyx looked down at his bottle solemnly.

"No I was sick of the bullshit that she came with… all these lies really piss me off." I barked

Demyx smiled. "Well it depends on whether or not you class them as lies. You have to bear in mind your friends are the kind of people who protect you know matter what. Even if you think they are telling you the truth, they won't… It's to protect you." Demyx smile turned mischievous. "Look over there at Kara and Axel." I followed his gaze and saw Axel smiling cheekily at Kara and handed her a drink. She didn't have to wear her bandages anymore, and axel kept smoothing his hands over her skin. "Those two, myself and Zexion were in a band. Hard to believe right? Anyway let's just say things went sour… there were things that no one ever told us, and even when things went bad between us, we still refused to tell. It's all about forgiveness and we forgave each other, because we knew we cared too much."

"Doesn't it depend on what happened though?" I questions. I felt myself grow a sudden interest in a topic which in all fairness, I was doing my best to avoid.

"Well you see, being in a band where there is one girl… a girl which everyone, and I do mean everyone, took a strong interest in… causes a lot of bickering."

"Bickering? I highly doubt you all bickered."

"Hey we were all sixteen. We got into some serious fights, which to be fair Axel would floor the pair of us. Luckily Kara would always stop the fights, otherwise all three of us would be hospitalised nearly every time." I found myself laugh. Demyx smiled sheepishly. "We all lost in the end. The organisation kept us so busy she drifted away… Rarely saw her. And then all of us were okay again. Not worth losing a friendship over."

"I guess…" I sighed. I gulped down the alcoholic substance hard.

"I mean it's the same for you, Riku and Kairi… You'll all be okay." Demyx broke his sentence and drank. He let out a long sigh of relief and continued, "I am sure Riku didn't want to sleep with Kairi."

"WHAT!" I found my heart snap in half

"Ahh shit I am sorry… thought you knew!" Demyx stammered.

"No I didn't. Those arse holes lied to me." I barked.

"Hey calm down." Demyx reasoned half-heartedly.

"No. I have had enough of this bullshit!" As I looked up I saw Kara and Axel watching me.

"What are you two looking at?" I spat at them.

"What did we do!" Axel defended. "What did you do!"

"I developed a terrible case of verbal vomit…" Demyx turned red in the face.

I felt something boil inside of me. The longer I tried to supress the urge to explode, the even angrier I got. "Will someone tell me the truth? And no more bullshit!"

As I looked at each of them, I found a genuine fear shown. My shouting must have been heard from here and all the way to twilight town, because within minutes everyone was flooding in. As I watched the faces appear from behind the door, I saw Riku's. He looked at me as if he cared. _That lying bastard… I have had enough of this crap. Come near me if you dare. _As I glared angrily at everyone, I felt a stab of pain in my chest. Kairi walked through everyone and touch my arm. "Sora?" She questioned me.

"Don't touch me! I hate you so much Kairi… I hate all of you. Each and every one of you lied! You asked me what I want, do you want to know? I want half my heart back, and you and Riku to disappear! And if it does happen, which I am praying to god it will, I won't be looking for you."

"Sora… I… I don't know what's going on…" Kairi began, her stammering was making me even more annoyed.

As I watched Kairi, she looked at me for a brief moment and quickly dropped her gaze. As I looked around, the one face that caught my attention was Riku. He had gone pale. I stared at him, and like Kairi he looked down. "Is it true what happened? Did you two really sleep together?"

"It was a mistake." Riku answered. Kairi looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean a mistake?" She yelled at him.

"Look Sora you want the truth, her it is. I wanted to be like you. I was so jealous of what you had… and I let my weakness get the better of me…" Riku's eyes boarded to mine, and I saw his eyes fill with guilt and desperation.

"I want you to disappear." I replied simply. I felt the harshness in my tone, and yet I didn't care.

"Sora you don't mean that!" Roxas butted in, "I know you have all had a hard time, but you can't wish people to disappear! You know Riku has suffered enough!"

"I just did. And to be honest I wish you both would get a move on." I barked. Kairi looked up. Tears streamed down her face, and her skin became a tainted red. "I would have done anything for you. It was like you said. I am always with you… but I obviously I wasn't, Riku was."

"She always loved you Sora, for fucks sake don't ruin it now!" Riku yelled.

I found my body begin to shake. I stepped towards Riku, and felt my fist impact his stomach. "Riku!" Kara cried and stepped forward. Axel grabbed her arm and hushed her.

Riku slumped to the floor, and began to cough. He rose slowly; still clutching his stomach. I felt a thrill run through my spine as I punched Riku in the face. This time he didn't move. He let me hit him again and again. I didn't hear anyone around me. I didn't even see Kara stand in front of me. I felt my hand slide past her face. She grabbed my wrist and pushed it away. Kara grabbed Riku's arm and stared angrily at me. "Who the hell do you think you are? I know you're hurting but you have no right to hurt him! He tried to protect you, and tried not to let you get hurt! Shouldn't that be enough? He cares so much about you, all he wanted was to keep you happy and be your friend! What's so bad about that?"

She helped Riku up, and Axel came over and helped him into the kitchen. I still felt angry. I didn't care what she had said to me, all I wanted to do was walk out. Which I did. Shortly after I stepped outside, I didn't feel as angry. When I turned my head back to the door, I saw Roxas standing in front of me. "You okay?"

"You're not mad at me?" I asked him

"No. You're in a lot of pain, hell I would have done that too. You're my brother Sora, I am always there for you, but I do think you went overboard."

"I know… Sorry Roxas." I mumbled.

"Not me you should say sorry to." Roxas laughed half-heartedly.

I looked up and saw the moon. The brightness warmed like the sun does, when I lay on the beach at Destiny Island. "Come on, time to say sorry for kicking the shit out of Riku."

"Do I have to?" I replied.

"Beating him up is not justifiable, say sorry, but you can verbally kick off if you need to." Roxas reasoned. He spun on his heels and walked back in, and as I followed, I saw something move in the darkness. I small hunched over, black creature. It turned, faced me, and its yellow eyes gleamed coldly at me.

Riku

I felt a warm liquid slowly make its way from my cheeks, my mouth and my temple, slide down to my chin. Kara placed something cold and damp on the side of my face. I felt a sting as the sudden change in temperature hit my skin. I breathed in heavily. Kara flinched, and pressed gently. "Thank you." I whispered, and took the cloth from her hands.

"He didn't hold back… I am sorry I should have tried to stop him." She looked down solemnly.

"I am fine, I deserved it!" I laughed bitterly. My jaw began to ache.

I felt her touch my arm gently. I looked at her, and saw her eyes begin to tear up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She looked away from my gaze and turned her head to the back door. "I am just going to step outside."

She rose slowly, and slid the door to the side. I watched as her body became engulfed by the darkness of the night. I looked around, and was grateful that no one was around. Axel had gone looking for Sora, and he said something about keeping us apart for the evening. As for Kairi, she's wailing upstairs. Shortly after Sora walked out, Kairi came in and decided to have a go at punching me as well. Unfortunately for her, Kara smacked her in the face. "_It's just as much your fault as it is his!"_ She had yelled at her. I felt grateful to her and Axel. It was like she had said, she and Axel were there for me, and I am going to try not to let them down either.

I looked around the kitchen. I saw bottles of alcohol piled on the side. I stood carefully and reached for some label-less bottle. I felt the liquid sting my bloodied lip, as I pressed the top to my mouth. _"Ahh, drowning your sorrows in alcohol I see."_ I heard a voice call from behind me.

I spun around and found a mist of a shadow hovering before me. It had no eyes or face. It was just blank. Almost like my own shadow had decided to leap of the floor and try and scare me shitless. I placed the bottle back on the side. _"What the matter? You think it's the alcohol talking back at you?" _The voice cackled with a high pitched laughter. _"I was right about you. You can't escape your darkness. Only in the darkness are you the most powerful. I mean look at your friend Kairi. She has turned the rest of Sora's heart inside of her into the shadow. All to take revenge on you. She is doing well as an apprentice. Just like you did."_

"Who are you!" I had to throw my voice to prevent it from shaking.

"You know who I am, child," The voice continued. "Come, now. You once clung to me to satisfy your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?"

"I don't want the darkness anymore!" I yelled at the black ghost.

"I knew you'd return to me, Riku." Maleficent materialised before me, and was ignoring me. Her yellow eyes gleamed darkly at me, as though it was that heartless.

"Maleficent! You're alive?" I blurted.

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory." She cackled wildly.

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you..." I laughed

"Who else? Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness… people like me." Her cackling stopped suddenly and she looked down at me.

_No... I Don't want the darkness…. I am free! I have so much to look forward to now! I am not in the darkness! _My mind screamed.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness in your heart... you would be completely alone." She continued. She stepped around me, and I watched as her cloak slipped past me.

"That's sounding pretty good right about now." I laughed bitterly, "Maybe then I can get some peace from those bloody heartless, Kairi, Sora… And you!"

"Come, now. You once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?" She turned her head to me, and smiled.

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one." I barked.

Maleficent began to laugh loudly. "Tell me… What will you do without the darkness?"

"Live." I replied.

"With that girl? Don't fool yourself. You know nothing of her past. The darkness that lurks around her, you won't last unless you accept the darkness." The female smiled at me cruelly.

"She isn't of the darkness! I know she isn't!"

"Then you're a fool. Naïve little Riku. You can't see what's inside. But I can." She continued.

"Shut up!" I cried out

"Don't you want to know? Find out who the one you want is?" Her smile softened like it did the first time we met. She raised her hand, and a dark orb appeared before me. "Now child step through."

A sudden longing came over me. As I stepped towards the mist, I began to feel a sensation spread through my veins. It pushed its way throughout my body, and as I turned back. Maleficent pushed me backwards. I felt myself gasp, and as my body began to fall through the mist, the floor shattered beneath me.

As I opened my eyes I found myself in a bar. It was cold. And quiet. As I looked around. A familiar face appeared near me. Although this time it wasn't maleficent. It was Kairi.

She turned and looked down. Her eyes were dark. "You are finally back with the darkness Riku. Think of all the damage we can do together." She smiled at me.

As I pulled away, I found myself halted by a figure. Kara was standing next to Axel. The pair looked young. And they were talking so warmly at each other. Each with a bottle in their hands. I called out to them. "They can't here you Riku… It's a memory… The real memories that your friends shut out. You said you were tired of the pretending and the lies… The darkness has never let you down has it? So return to it…. Be whole again!"

As I stared at them, I watched as Axel bent over to Kara and kissed her. The kiss was long, and as Axel pulled away, I was surprised to see Kara pull him back. I felt sick, and angry. I walked over to them, and punched through Axels stupid head. Only to find my punch go straight through and have little effect.

And as I turned around… I began to feel nauseous and weak. I slumped to the ground. _Kara! _Was the last thing my mind cried.


	16. Relationships of Old Uncovered

Hey everyone, very sorry for not updating... things have been a little hectic lately :') again will people please leave their comments, i would really appreciate it, also as a bargaining technique, and simply cause i am being evil, I probably won't be updating till this chapter gets a few reviews sowiie... just want to know what you all think... (watch it now i will go completely against this =.=) anyways enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Riku<p>

As I stared at the pair, loneliness began to seep its way back in. I sat on the floor, and placed my head within my arms, and let out a long sigh. I felt a cold hand press upon my shoulder. I looked up, thinking Kara would be there. But it was Kairi. Kairi's yellow eyes gleamed at me brightly, but despite trying to seem warm, they looked as though an icy storm lay underneath.

"Come on Riku… Aren't you tired of all this pretending? All the lies? In the light you are not happy. In the light people lie to you, your best friends hate you! You were happier in the darkness. You were free from the lies. So why not come back? Shut your heart away… You won't have to feel any pain anymore. We can be together. Just the two of us…" Kairi looked down.

"I… I can't go back to the darkness… I promised…." I stammered.

"You can. Cause I am there. SHE is in the darkness… You will be even closer to her if you needed to." Maleficent appeared behind me. "Come child. In the light you have nothing… in the darkness there is more for you. You can go back to doing whatever you want. Didn't you enjoy the darkness?"

"I told you I would destroy the darkness!"

"And what about yourself?" Kairi interrupted.

"I don't care what happens to me. I will do what I can to protect Sora, and everyone else. Kairi you should feel the same! You and Sora share a heart of pure light! You can't turn it into darkness!"

"Maleficent gave me my own heart… One where I feel little pain or regret… One where I don't have to care! I am happy in the darkness! I can see why you liked it here." She laughed bitterly. "Sora hates us now! But we don't need him… You won't be forgotten anymore Riku, you will be with me forever!"

"I don't want anything from either of you! I have had it!" I barked.

As the words slipped past my lips, a sensation came over me. I felt something thick flow through my body. It clasped to my heart and began to pull on it. I felt a part of my soul slip away. A cold emptiness seeped into my heart. "See Riku. You are already reverting back; otherwise the heartless wouldn't come to you… Don't you want Axel to pay?"

"What do you care?" I laughed. "Besides what can I do?"

"Use the darkness. Let it re-enter your soul and allow you to flourish and for fill your desire to get what you want. With Axel out of the way, Kara will be all yours." Smiled Maleficent.

"She isn't impressed by darkness." I mumbled.

"And why wouldn't she?" Maleficent gestured her hand in front of me.

The scenery began to grow dark and misty. As the bar became to evaporate, Halloween town began to replace its remains. I watched as figures began to materialize before me. Each one with blurred edges. A tall figure walked past me. And turned towards my direction. He was carrying a young girl on his shoulders. Her hair came strayed out from her hood. As I watched I saw Leon and cloud run past, and charge towards the two. "ANGEAL!" I heard Cloud bark.

Angeal turned to face them. The girl stretched out her hand and sent a strong black pulse towards Aerith and Leon. A faint smile stretched her lips. I felt the cold icy clasp of the pulse hit me hard, forcing me to step backwards. As the others raced towards Leon and Aerith, Angeal gripped the underside of the girl's legs and hauled her of his shoulders, dropping her to the ground. I looked back and saw Yuffie's tears stream as she tried to shake Leon awake. As for Cloud he held Aerith in his arms, shouting her name whilst Tifa clasped her hand.

Angeal held out his hand to the girl, who took it happily and they walked down the road as if nothing had happened. Maleficent waved her hand, and I felt my body being pulled forward. We reached an alleyway, and there Angeal leant against the wall, whilst the girl pulled down her hood. Kara stood before me. Her eyes were dark and cold and she smiled mischievously at Angeal. "Happy now?" she giggled.

"You went a little far didn't you?" Angeal sighed.

"Sephirof would disagree." She glared angrily. I felt her cold attitude send a chill through my spine.

"Sephirof isn't here." Angeal pointed out, "you don't have to use the darkness all the time you know. You're a good kid…. Use the light as well."

"I was born in darkness. I don't know what light really is any more. Having to destroy heartless, keep people from reaching their goals, even betraying the people you love… Just so kingdom hearts can be restored? Sephirof says he has found a way to reopen all the key holes once more. There he will pour his cruelty and his will within the worlds and push them into _my _time zone, not to mention he will finally eliminate all existence of Maleficent and her heartless. Nothing can stop it now. The key bearer has lost his power and lacks the light he once had. Surrounded by corruption. Not only that but the Heartless king has been forced into the light, and lacks any real remorse to return. It's almost pitiful." As the words slipped through her lips, I felt them linger around me. All the darkness that I thought was gone had returned but in a new form.

"I wonder what Axel would say if he knew that you were around and working for the darkness." Angeal mused at her.

"Then he would be hypercritical." She laughed.

"You helped him reach light Kara. Don't lose yours like he did. He cared for you; don't you owe him enough to keep in the light to?"

"He never cared for me. It was a lie… He used me to get what he wanted. I don't understand why I have to keep my light anymore. It's already low. I may as well let it go to someone else."

"Try and let it grow rather than let go. Spend some time with your old friends. You work ALL the time. That's why I am giving you a long holiday. And I will get you when it's over. When all this is over, that light is all your gonna have."

"What about your light?" Kara looked at him. Her eyes had warmed, and her face changed to that of someone familiar.

"I keep it. It stays with me every time I think of my family and friends. Though it is not as open, I keep it close. Remember, true darkness comes with light." Angeal smiled, and pulled on her arm. "Now come on. Your mother will be worried."

I watched as they vanished from sight. I felt my body stiffen. _She is darkness… That's impossible… _

"You see Riku? She is darkness too." Kairi placed her hand on my shoulder. "One step closer."

"No! This is all fake! All of it!" I found myself bark bitterly.

"You fail to see what is before you. They are plotting to destroy not just the worlds, but the dark world of the heartless. YOUR heartless my child. Will you let her take the one thing that has remained?" Maleficent's eyes gleamed down into mine. "And when Sephirof has been defeated, Kara can be all yours. Think of the darkness that you can share."

"I thought it was meant to be me and Kairi." I smiled.

"Kairi will get what she wants, but once you have worked together, your accomplishments will be great." Maleficent smiled in the twisted kindness that worked all too well before. "That is my proposal. I will let you decided what you want to do with it. For now, enjoy what's left of your party." She began to cackle maliciously as the scenery returned to the kitchen.

The beer and other alcohol bottles filled the counters. Food on the table that stood before me. I found myself slump back into the chair. My head began to throb all over again, and I pressed the cloth against my head once more. _Could I not have stayed in that time? My head didn't bloody hurt! _My head began to scream. As I looked up I saw Axel sitting in front of me. His eyes were filled with concern. I let out a deep sigh, and watched as Axel sat back relieved. "Had me worried there for a second." He laughed.

I felt something grow in the back of my head. Dark and cold, it slipped through all my barriers in an attempt to stop the sudden impulse I felt. I rose quickly and slammed my fist into Axel's chest. Axel coughed, and as I swung again, he gripped my arm and pushed me back down into the chair. "What the fucking hell!" Axel barked, coughing.

"Tell me, when were you and Kara going to tell me that you two were together?" I laughed coldly.

Axel laughed. "Okay now seriously what the fucking hell? You think me and her are going out. We haven't properly seen each other in two years, and when we see each other there is nothing there! I screwed up our relationship when I was in the organisation. There's no love left for us. She gave up. Now she has you. End of."

"That hasn't stopped you being with her ALL the time recently!" I shot back.

Axel's eyes grew hard. "Look, I am not going to deny that I don't still like her, but she has you now. I am also not going to deny that once you decide to stop whatever's going on, I am not going to try and be with her again. She was _mine_ and unfortunately I was a dick. Now will you please stop picking fights with me? I trust you to take care for her, so don't upset her. 'Kay? Cause I really am trying not to kick your arse right now."

I glared at him. Axel straightened, and sat back down. I felt my body ache with a desire to carry on punching him. I looked towards the door. Sora walked through, and skulked towards me. He was looking down at the floor, and began to shift uncomfortably.

He was quickly followed by Kairi, who gave me a sickeningly sweet smile. Kara had stepped back through the back door. Her eyes looked saddened. We all looked at Sora, part of me expecting him to punch me again.

"Riku I am sorry for kicking the shit out of you. For the third time. I didn't let you explain, and I over reacted." Sora looked as though that was genuinely killing him by saying that.

"I deserved it." I smiled; my jaw ached as I began to feel Sora's impact all over again. I rose up and held out my hand. Sora's face began to light up, and he smiled goofily at me.

"No more secrets?" He asked.

"No more" I laughed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kara smiling at me warmly. _Well no secrets that I have._

Axel

_Damn, that's the last time I throw a party, I have been punched, had to deal with fighting, a wailing girl on my stair, and a knocked out Riku. Not the most funny I have ever had. _I looked around the living room to see bodies crashed out on the floor and on the sofa. I slumped down into an empty chair, and looked across to see Sora and Kairi sleeping close together. They had made up, and luckily for me, Kara was still up. She was placing a few stitches onto Riku's head whilst he slept. The arse kept fidgeting, so she pretty much did a gamers rage quit routine, and went back to finish the job when it was easier.

Kara looked back at me and smiled wearily. She rose up and took the majority of empty bottles into the kitchen. I picked up the remainder and followed her through the door. "So, just you and me then? Fancy a little old time fun?" I pried.

"No." she laughed, "old time fun ended with the organisation. 'got it memorised?'" she mimicked.

"Hey those were not my words!" I protested.

She only laughed harder, and fell back into the counter. She was leaning over it, trying hard to stop. "I have missed the old days though." I blurted.

She stopped laughing and looked up at me. Her grey eyes were warm, and she smiled gently at me. "they were fun."

"Still remember all the fighting we did. You saved my ass." I smiled gingerly at her.

"Not really. We were just a good team." She looked away. Her brown hair covered her face as she began to giggle. I felt myself being pulled to her. I smoothed her hair from her face, and touched her cheek gently. It was just like before. As her eyes boarded mine, and I felt my gaze slip to her lips, I began to feel weak. I began to lean in close, until she pushed me away.

"Sorry, I must have had too much to drink." She laughed sheepishly and left the room in a hurry.

_Yeah, too much to drink. _I felt my grip on the bottles tighten, and felt the glass crack under the pressure. I quickly dropped them onto the counter, and followed her. She was sat on the end of Riku and yawned sleepily. She looked up and whispered something to me, but by the time her words reached me, they were so quiet I couldn't hear them. I watched as she drifted into sleep.

"you never change." Demyx's voice called. I turned towards him. "You need to let her go for now. She'll come back to you. You two were inseparable. Always will be. Besides, no one else has ever earned her love apart from you and Riku. She needs a change. Specially after the way you treated her, and how you were starting to like Xion."

"I didn't have a heart then." I sighed.

"didn't stop you really." Demyx laughed, he yawned sleepily. "anyway get some sleep. You have a lot of cleaning up to do tomorrow.

I leaned back into my chair, and felt myself slip away into my dreams.


	17. Songs For You Only

Hey, told you i would break my policy =.= just no more writers block so it's all good :D... Okay i am very very very sorry for the song choices, but my god the second one was just perfect to me :D hope you guys enjoy... and again please review, because I am not too sure this is working at the moment =.=

* * *

><p>Axel<p>

I woke up and found myself sprawled across the sofa. I felt cold and stiff. I stretched my arms, and swung my legs round amazed to find myself surrounded by bodies. None were dead, thankfully. I looked to the side and found Riku sleeping at ease, his face bruised and still bloodied on his cheek from Sora. I shifted my gaze. Namine was wrapped warmly in Roxas' arms, who had buried his head behind her. I could just make out a faint smile on his lips, as he shifted his body to mould to hers. I found Demyx sprawled across the centre of the floor, snuggling into the rug as if it was the most comfortable rug in the world. _Idiot_ my mind called. Sora was lying across the floor, luckily on a quilt that was dragged from one of the bedrooms, and about the only one being used. Kairi had nicked my room.

I rose solemnly and wandered stiffly into the kitchen. Legs aching and my head pounding like crazy from the game of shots I played with Demyx. _Lucky bastard kicked my arse. _As I tried to piece together as much of the evening as I could, the only thing that I properly remembered was Sora punching the crap out of Riku, and Namine and Roxas disappearing half way in the night. _I am never doing this again_ I smiled, realising that my new resolution would genuinely fail. As I pushed through the door, I found the kitchen relatively normal. No food was out and all that I found was left over booze on the side. Fridge was intact and remarkably no furniture missing. I looked back, and found the back door open.

I walked cautiously towards it, thankful to find Kara lying down in the grass, with my old guitar placed beside her. The small due drops from the grass falling onto her hair, and her eyes closed. She looked as though the sunrise was the one thing that could warm her up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the trees behind the gates. As I watched I felt myself smile gawkily. She sat up and stretched. Her hair flowed to the small of her back, and the tips wet from the grass. She placed the battered guitar into her arms and strummed downwards making a sweet sound. I coughed suddenly, and she turned quickly. Paranoid she shot up and straightened her clothes whilst trying to clutch the guitar. "sorry." She laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry didn't mean to disturb you." I laughed back, realising what a dork I was being I stepped outside.

The warming breeze pushed against my face gently, sending a warm sensation through my body. The sun's rays beginning to push through the trees, and amidst all the noise, I felt calm. "Funny I don't normally come outside in the morning."

"That's cause your normally asleep." She shot.

I began to laugh, "true, but that's cause girls generally tire me out." She looked over in disgust, "not like that!"

"If you say so." She shrugged, "you could always bat for the other team."

"Oh yeah, Riku is such a babe, and by the way your outfit was last season girlfriend." I mocked.

"Okay sorry! Don't ever, ever, EVER do that again!" she laughed.

I sat down on the pavement and watched her. She stretched upwards, and began to make a small groan. "Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

"I was on the floor."

"Aw, why didn't you come share with me, be just like old times." I teased

"Cause you would have kicked me off like old times."

"But you're just so awkward to sleep with." I defended poorly

"What's that supposed to mean!" she protested, shock in her voice.

"You sleep in weird positions! You're difficult to cuddle up to."

"Thanks a lot!" She crossed her arms and dropped to the floor like a sulking child.

I watched her as she began to fidget on the grass. She played a couple of notes again, and her eyes began to fill with anger as she was getting frustrated with the out of tune noise. "You're actually sulking?" I sighed.

"Maybe…." She responded, pouting at the floor. She began to tweak the turning keys, and play the strings, making them in tune.

"Ahhh!" I sighed. I rose and sat behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her cold skin against my palms. I pulled her against my chest, and placed my head on her shoulder. "Sorry." I breathed. Sitting like that was a memory; we used to sit like this for hours, watched passers-by, and even laughed at disapproving elderly. She began to play a tune I recognised from when we used to do cover's. But the actual name slipped my mind. She hummed merrily to the tune she played, both sounds complimenting the other, and the sweet notes echoed throughout the garden. "I really am sorry." I sighed

"Chill out, I was only messing!" she laughed and pulled away and turned to face me. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing!" I sighed, "I guess I just miss the old days."

"Well don't… It's not good for you to stay in the past." She looked at me sorrowfully. "Besides, there are plenty of people around now."

"None with the same history." I blurted.

I watched as her face shifted from joy to sadness within seconds. "We're still close Axel, just not in that way anymore. Besides you were happier with Xion." She sighed.

I felt something dark crawl up my spine as Xion's name slipped out. "Why do you do that?" I barked

"Do what? It's true!" she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Why are you acting like Kairi? Storming off, making snide comments! Yes I loved Xion but she isn't here anymore!"

"Exactly! And if she was you would be with her!" she pushed her way through the back door and I watched the remaining strands of her hair float through. "For fuck's sake. Can't bloody win anymore!"

"You're getting overly familiar with someone you're meant to be letting someone else have." Demyx appeared from behind the door. "By the way your gay impression should never appear again."

"It's just hard… And besides, I can't let Riku have her…" I reasoned.

"Why's that? She was right you chose Xion over her, and you wouldn't want her if Xion was around. Think of it as you giving up the consolation prize. She will be happier with Riku anyway. And if all else fails with them two then you can have her."

"That's a little mature for you… and Xion wasn't like her. Kara is one of kind. Xion was part of three remember. That's what annoys me about Kairi and Namine…. Don't get me wrong I really like Namine, but Xion was a reflection of Kairi… Sickens me to think I liked someone like Kairi…"

"It's a principal you gain when your friend kicks your arse all the time to get a girl. I still have scars!" Demyx smiled, ignoring everything I said.

"Sorry" I laughed.

"Things will go wrong ya' know." Demyx comforted, "Riku will do something stupid, or you will win her over with your charming good looks and clear fashion sense."

"You tell nobody." I threatened jokingly.

Demyx shrugged and wandered back inside. As I followed I found hungry eyes staring at me, all sat at the table. _Dick heads. No way am I cooking for you lot! _As I gave a disapproving stare, but they seemed to shrug it off, and stare harder. Namine stood up, "I'll help you if you want Axel." She smiled warmly.

"You guys really are the worse." I replied coldly, and set to work.

Leon:

I woke up and found myself sprawled on the floor of my room. I pulled myself up and wandered to the living room. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Zack and Cloud watching the catch up on the Olympic Games. They were cheering and acting like best friends. "It's first thing in the morning…. What are you doing!" I scowled.

They both jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sorry." They both mimicked solemnly.

I walked across the room to the open plan kitchen. I felt there stares on my back as I began to rummage for something to eat. "You recovered from last night then?" Zack asked cautiously.

"What do you mean." I groaned, as I felt my head spin.

"You went out with Cid and come back wasted, ranting at how much you love me, and how good of a wife I am… but not a good mother as our only child has moved on and living with yours and your previous lovers daughter, and how much you wish that they would both stay with us and be a family… You ever call me Wifey again I will actually kill you." Cloud grumbled.

I halted, and stood sharply. "You are a good house wife though. And you drive a car like a girl…. You're the best lover in my life." I mocked.

Cloud stood up and stormed towards me. Zack gripped Cloud's arms and pulled him back. "Come on. He's joking. Chill out, you're acting like a teen." Zack smiled wearily.

"Speaking of teens where are the troublesome two?" I asked.

Zack looked up at me and sighed. "Partying at Axels. Probably still pissed. Saying that I doubt they would have drunk all night."

"Aren't you responsible?" Cloud laughed.

"Actually I better call Riku…" Zack patted his pockets looking for the phone.

"Why not Kara?" Cloud questioned him.

"As if she would answer her phone when Axel's around…." Zack laughed.

"I thought she was going out with Riku…" Cloud sighed confused by the whole thing.

"Well sorta… It's complicated." Zack sighed defeated, "ahh fuck it I will just go grab em. Wanna come grumpy?" Zack looked over at me.

_How am I the grumpy one out of me and Cloud?_ "Am I even allowed?" I sighed.

"I'm there so yeah."

"Rinoa's gonna kill you." Cloud laughed.

"That's why you're coming too. I need someone to throw at her." Zack looked evilly at Cloud.

"Aw, c'mon I have a life! I am not tied down with kids." Cloud groaned.

"Not yet…" I shot at him.

Later:

The ride was extremely uncomfortable. Cloud was sat in the back like a typical child. Fidgeting in his seat, tugging on the seat belt, and staring aimlessly out of the window. The noises making my head split, and my patience running out quickly. Zack turned a corner suddenly, and I banged my head on the window. I let out a groan, as I placed my hand over my head. "You're a really bad driver." Cloud Joked.

"Well I normally avoid driving, but with two eighteen year olds to take to school, not much choice." Zack sighed.

He braked hard, and I felt Cloud hit the back of my chair, and let out a deep breath. Zack stepped out of the car, followed by me and Cloud. He walked up the path and knocked on a door. To our surprise, Namine answered and smiled merrily at us. "You've got to see this!" she yelled, and I felt as though something had smacked me over the head again.

We followed her, and I wasn't expecting what I saw. All of them were sat on the Sofa's around; accept Kara who held a guitar in her arms, Axel sitting on a large box, and Demyx holding another guitar. We stood in the door and listened to the silvery notes. Kara and Axel sang softly to a song I barely recognised.

_Just in case this just won't last, Cause you know, you know_

The two echoed each other's pitch, and Demyx rocked merrily holding the old guitar.

_I love you, I loved you all along, and I miss you, far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never know,_

_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore_

I watched quietly and found myself amazed by the teen's amusement. They were sat quietly, eyes closed.

_On my knees I'll last, last chance for one last dance, _

_Cause with you, I'll with stand, all of ever hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, be for us, give everything but I won't give up_

Axel's gaze shifted to Kara, whose focus was on Riku. It was almost sad to see him look at her as though the song was for her.

_Cause you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along, and I miss you, far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never know,_

_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore_

Kara's hand slipped over the guitar and must of hit her arms. Her face shot with pain, and she dropped the guitar. Zack paced through the teens, and placed his hands over her arms. He pulled on her waist and dragged her to the kitchen. Everyone else just stood in amazement.

"She's quite good." Cloud whispered to me.

"You say that now?" I laughed awkwardly.

Cloud shrugged and sat down between Riku and Roxas. "Jesus what happened to your face!" Cloud gawked.

Riku looked over at Sora, who was begun to blush with embarrassment. "You need to stand your ground more." Cloud sighed.

I walked slowly to the table, and sat on it. Demyx smiled wearily at me, and I placed the guitar Kara used in my arms. I almost forgot what it felt like to hold one. I only ever really played for Rinoa, who like Kara had a sweet voice, ne that I admittedly missed. I strummed the strings, and felt the calming vibrations spread through my fingertips. I began to carry on, and watched the faces of the kids look in shock. Even more so Clouds face looked amazed.

Cloud:

Last thing I thought I would see was Leon pick up a guitar and play. He played well… For someone who I never heard practice or even expected to play at all. The notes were a little off though, his voice croaky, but the song he sung, I recognised from the radio. It was amazing how that song summed up all he had, and what he wanted.

_You were just a Small Bump unborn, Four months then brought to life,  
>You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can,  
>And now your scan on my unmade plans,<br>Small bump four months then brought to life_

I felt a long sigh slip past my lips, as I listened to his warming voice.

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
><em>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<em>

_'Cause you are my one, and only._  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>Oh you are my one, and only.<em>  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>And you'll be alright.<em>

As I looked over I saw Namine cry, and cuddle into Kairi, who was almost beginning to well quietly. Leon didn't look up once, and didn't know his own daughter was watching him in the doorway. She was smiling warmly, and looked as though the one thing she wanted was to hug her dad and never let rest of us rocked peacefully in tune with the music.

_You're just a small bump unknown and you'll grow into your skin._  
><em>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.<em>  
><em>(Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.<em>  
><em>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump,<em>  
><em>In Four months you'll open your eyes.<em>

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
><em>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<em>

_'Cause you are my one, and only._  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>Oh you are my one, and only.<em>  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>And you'll be alright.<em>

_You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep,_  
><em>I'll leave you be.<em>  
><em>Right in front of me for a couple weeks.<em>  
><em>So I can keep you safe.<em>

_'Cause you are my one, and only._  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>Oh you are my one, and only.<em>  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<em>  
><em>And you'll be alright.<em>

Leon let the final cord die. His eyes sad, but his face smiled weakly as the teens clapped. Namine and Kairi were receiving a number of hugs of everyone as comfort, and you could just about here Namine through her rambles "That… was…. Sooo …. Lovely." She sobbed into Roxas.

Kara stepped towards Leon, She was smiling warmly and Leon rose and pulled his daughter in tightly. Zack slumped onto the sofa next to me. "How can I deny a father his right to his daughter?" he breathed.

"Then don't." I shrugged.

"It's not that easy though."

"Maybe not, but you could compromise, let her see him at weekends or something like that… could even let him pick them up from school and stay for tea. Simple things." I shrugged. "Then again he may call me Wifey again…"

Zack whooped with laughter. "You have a point. You got a deal then." Zack smiled.

Kara let go of her dad and smiled at him warmly. "Everything's fine." She comforted.

"I know." Leon laughed awkwardly.

"Now I know where she gets her talent form." Axel watched the pair. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"I haven't ever seen _him_ this happy ever." Riku replied.

I began to feel an awkwardness spread through my body. "We are staying here now for a while… Aren't we?"

"Don't be miserable. You're not that much older from this lot, you should be happy" Zack mocked.

"I hate you sometimes…"

Riku laughed. _Strange, everything seems to be going back to normal… Will it last? _


	18. Sweet feelings

Riku:

Me and Kara sat quietly in the living room of our apartment. We were sat on separate chairs and enjoying the peace for as long as we could. Saturday night tele got as interesting as it could, before I had finally decided to move and find something else to do. We had been home for a couple of hours, and after Axels party I began to feel a void between us. One caused by the fact that I knew next to nothing about her, and she always seemed to know what I was thinking and my whole past. For now we said the bare minimum to each other. The only other person we could have done with being here was Zack, and he was working.

As I walked slowly to the Kitchen, I turned my head and saw Kara's blank face. She looked less inviting, and as an attempt to stop the awkwardness I began "You going to be miserable all night?"

She jumped, and then stretched her arms. "You're just as miserable." She replied, yawning loudly.

"I wouldn't be if you talked." I joked, and leaned on the counter.

I rummaged through the cupboards searching for something decent. I quickly got annoyed at the fact there was nothing I wanted and waited for the conversation to continue. When I looked back up I soon realised Kara had little care for carrying on the conversation. She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched the TV with very little interest. "Why don't you turn it over if you're bored?" I asked.

"Nothing else to do." She sighed.

I looked at the clock. It was now past half eleven, and I began to yawn. _Should have stayed with Axel._

I let out a loud sigh, and wandered over to Kara. Switching the Tele off I turned, pulled her up from her seat, and began to drag her into the kitchen. She resisted weakly. "What?" She asked.

"Choose something to do that doesn't involve the Tele!" I told her.

She looked at me confused. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have barely said anything to me, and you won't look at me properly..." I could feel myself getting angrier at her. "Look I know I am not Axel, and I know that I may not be like everyone else, but I am trying here!"

"Trying at what! Nothing is going on! Nothing ever goes on!" Kara defended, I watched as her eyes turned colder.

"You're telling me nothing is going on between us? We spend more time together then Sora and Roxas do and you shake it off… You don't seem happy when we are together at all lately!"

"We are not together! We are friends remember? Nothing else goes on, nothing else happens." She replied, and began to walk away.

I pulled on her arm and pushed her up against the counter. All I could see in that moment was every second she was with Axel. In the bar, at school, in his home. Always together, never separated unless they have to be. The relationship that they claim is non-existent pushes its way into every part of my mind, never letting go of them to together. She let out a long breath, and I clutched her wrist tight. She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and she began squirm. I loosened my grip on her arms and watched as she slid to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you." She breathed.

"Kara I am so sorry… I just…" I bent down and placed her hand in mine. "I'm sorry I guess I just got a little jealous."

"Of who? Axel…. I told you there is nothing there anymore... Why don't you believe that? Why do you feel a need to be jealous of everyone? Can't you be happy with what you have for the time being?" She didn't look at me. Her eyes were to the floor, and her hair fell forward.

I smoothed her hair out of her face. "I am sorry. I just like being with you so much that it really hurts when we don't talk, or the fact you…" I paused and breathed.

Her eyes met mine. "The fact that I?" I slumped to the floor, and sat with my head down. I looked up again and saw Kara staring at me.

I leant forward and kissed her gently. She made a noise as her body tensed. As the kiss lingered her body relaxed, and I felt her hand touch my arm gently. I pulled away and felt my cheeks warm. "I am sorry –." I began. Kara pressed her lips against mine, and felt shock, and happiness pulse through my body.

The kiss became deeper, and I felt my self lose track of what I was doing. I pulled her body close, and I breathed heavily as she leaned against me. Feeling my back strain I pulled her over me, and allowed her to sit onto my lap. Her arms wrapped warmly around my neck. She pulled away trying to catch breath only to pulled back. That feeling of desire and affection, I wanted to keep for myself. Not allow Axel to take any part of it. Just me and her from now on.

I began to lean forward, pushing her back against the cupboard door. She groaned, and I felt something pull me forward. I moved my hands under her, and lifted her up. She felt lighter than what I thought she would. Moving slowly over to my room, I felt her warm breath on my neck. I placed her gently on my bed, and she pulled me forwards as she leaned back and lay on my bed. I felt a pulse run through me. I pushed my body down, and felt an odd sensation. It was familiar but seemed better than what I remember. She pulled on my shirt, and lifted it over my head.

She began to smooth her hands down my chest, and her fingertips lingered on my waist line. I let out a long breath. She sat up and began to kiss my stomach. I felt myself breathe in quickly. When she lifted her head back, I soothed my hands from her shoulders, to her chest. Kneeling down I began to undo the buttons. I pressed my lips against her neck and moved downwards slowly. I felt her hands grip my shoulders, and her body tensed as I reached her stomach. "Sensitive there?" I smiled.

"Shut up." She growled as she pushed me backwards and slid on top of me. She began to undo my belt and slid her hands over my thighs. I felt a sensation push through my lower body. I began to feel my heart jump like crazy as she kissed my neck. I slid my hands to the small off her back and with my other hand I lifted her back onto the bed.

It was an incredible feeling. I pushed down, and felt her body tense and relax repeatedly. As our movements quickened, I began to feel the sensation grow more rapid and frequent. I felt myself let out a moan, as she pulled me to the side and leaned over me. We breathed heavily and I caressed her cheek. "Still think this is nothing?" I breathed.

She didn't reply. She just pushed my shoulders up and as she sat down I could feel myself let in a sharp cold breath. And that was that. All my reservation stopped and we did something worth more than what I had experienced, and worth much more than the rest of the worlds.

We lay wrapped in each other's arms that night. By the time I had woken back up, she had her face buried in my chest and was breathing gently. I could see around my room perfectly by now, and as I looked around the room I saw the familiar creature hop over the table. It scurried over to me, and jumped onto the bedside table. Its beady yellow eyes gleamed at me, and looked as though I was an old friend. I looked back and saw Kara's breathing had stopped. "Now child… Have you decided?"

As I looked at the end of my bed, a cold, pale face formed. I moved my arm from under Kara and sat up. "I don't need you or the darkness. I am happy where I am. I can find my own way, and I can do it with the light I have."

Maleficent let out a long cackle. "You clearly cannot see what's around you. Shall I show you?" She held out her hand. I grabbed it, and found myself in Axel's garden.

Kara sat on the grass, and Axel wrapped his hands around her lovingly. "I miss the old days…" Axel whispered.

And as Kara turned the scene faded. "You see… She isn't just yours. Her heart clings to her past just like yours remains with Kairi. But in the darkness, we can set you free."

"I said no!"

"Very well. But know this! You are a child born of darkness. The Prince of _my _darkness. However despite all this there only so many chances and offerings that my black heart can give. You have one week." She began to fade away as though she was never there.

As the darkness crept back in, I opened my eyes to find myself back in the same position as I had left. But it wasn't Kara who was sleeping on my chest_._

Axel.

"_Kara! Please I am begging you please help me!" I cried out into the darkness._

"_What can I possibly do! She is going to die and I can't do anything about it!" She yelled from the shadows._

_I found myself seeped within the darkness, and the only company that remained were the shallow, weak wisps that appeared and vanished as though they were small creatures leaping in and out of their habitat. "Kara, just give me time." I whispered._

"_You don't have time! Sora is waking up. You know what that means. You can't save them both Axel you have to choose. And you have to stop living in the past."_

"_Your such a hypercrit!" I barked, "You won't help her because my hearts gone and I like her!"_

_Kara appeared before me. Her face was covered by a large black cloak. Her leather gloves were the last thing I saw when she hit me in the jaw. She kicked my stomach hard and I felt my body slip under me. "You stubborn bastard!" she screamed, and began to walk away. My chest ached all over and I began to cough. "Axel? What are you doing?" _

_As I turned my head, I found Roxas behind me. "Er… Nothing, I was just attacked by a cow." I laughed bitterly._

"_That's not nice." Roxas sighed._

_I looked back at him and saw his gaze had shifted outwards into the shadows. "so that's her?" he whispered._

"_That was her…" I laughed. "Got her memorised right here." I pointed to my chest._

"_You haven't got anything there." Roxas smiled._

"_shut up!" I hissed at him. _

_The scenery began to evaporate as I emerged from the floor. Kara was sat on the curved palm tree. Her hair moving gently with the calming ocean breeze. As she turned her head to me, I saw something move from her eyes down to the side of her face. As I walked up to her I felt an anger envelope me. "Where is she?"_

"_I couldn't fight the nobody's off long enough. The fake Xemnas got her." Kara's gaze moved back to the sea. _

"_You told me she was safe!" _

"_You can't keep anything safe when you have pathetic bastards like the organisation running around!" she spat._

"_Is that what I am? Is that all she was?"_

_Kara began to smile weakly. "You don't have a heart anymore Axel… Neither did she. The obsession you created is false in an attempt to feel something… well you feel something now don't you?"_

"_I feel pissed off!" _

"_Which brings out compassion." She sighed. "By the way I know where your heart is if you want it back."_

"_What's the point. I have nothing left."_

"_Don't be so melodramatic. You feel that bad then do the right thing and help Sora. There is light in you. GOOD in you. You don't need a fucking heart to do the right thing. Do you remember when those punks tried to smash Demyx's face with a bottle because he kicked their arse at shots? You protected him because he was your friend. Roxas is your friend… Sora is your friend too… So go and do the right thing. Xion wasn't real. She is Sora and Kairi. You feel that bad about Riku taking her then help the two people she was a part of. It's not that hard."_

_I found myself smiling again. "Were you always this nice?" I grinned at her._

"_no." she replied quickly._

_I sat beside her and watched the faint stars. I held out my hand and placed it into hers. "thank you."_

"_It's fine. You need to see Diz for some work. You want to be in the light there is where you start." She rose from me and began to walk forward, and vanish as though she wasn't there._

I awoke suddenly and began to breath heavily. The room was cold and dark, and I felt a chill run through my spine. It's funny, I haven't had those kind of dreams in a long time my mind screamed. I rose from my bed and pulled my clothes on.

When I ventured outside I found the cold frosty early morning to be less inviting then what I had hoped. The glacial wind wiped around me as I ventured through the deserted streets. Just as I turned a corner I bumped into a familiar face. Kara stood before me tired and cold. What are the odds?

She looked up at me and smiled as warmly as she cold. "morning." She breathed, sheat escaping her mouth.

"Morning… Why are you up so early?" I asked her.

"I was in work…" she yawned loudly. "I left for work just before everyone started leaving."

"But you left with Riku!" I shouted at her.

She flinched at my voice and I pulled an apologetic face. "No I didn't. My dad took me to twilight town. We talked things out. Was a lot of fun." She smiled reminiscently, and dug into her pocket and pulled out a rather amusing picture of her and Leon smiling at the camera in Radiant Springs and in the faint distance the old tower. If anything they looked more like brother and sister because of the age gap, and unusually specific similarities.

"So you left with Leon…" I pondered

"Yes Axel for the last time I left with Leon…" She sighed in patiently.

"and you stayed out last night…"

"YES! I was working! For fucks sake Axel, Its early in the morning I don't want to play 20 Questions at this time!" she yelled.

"Sorry I am just really confused." I grumbled, whilst scratching my head.

She looked up and smiled weakly. "It is bazar though."

"hmmm." I let out a long breath, and watched as my warm breath evaporate before me. "fancy something to eat?"

She smiled and I could see her body shaking. Her uniform was not ideal for the cold. She wore Cargo pants, which were often or not thin, a black leather bodice over a tank top. Her arms and legs were covered in fastened on compartments, which seemed to be filled with surveillance equipment and munitions. I held out my hand. She took it easily, and I wrapped my arm around her, and felt her cold skin against my fingertips, and we walked quietly down the road.

When we arrived at the Café I was surprised to see Roxas looking quietly at a small cup of hot chocolate. We sat down at his table and he smiled warmly, and then looked down solemnly. "What's up bro, you look like death warmed up." I remarked smiling sillily at him trying to make him cheer up.

"I have been waiting for Namine to come…"

"how long have you been waiting for?" Kara questioned, her eyes brightening from the coffee.

"3 hours." He sighed

"3 HOURS!" we both yelled at him.

"its 11! Why would you arrange to meet here at eight!" I grumbled.

"Because she said there was something important to tell me… I don't know she has been acting strange lately. Almost like she is hiding something. I know that Kairi and Namine have been fighting a lot but…" He placed his head onto the table and began to breath heavily.

"Dude, I am sure she is fine!" I reasoned.

He sighed pathetically and rose solemnly. "Guess I better get going. See ya." He waved and skulked his way out of the door.

I looked across and saw Kara's gaze drift. I leant forward and kissed her forward. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed and I felt the cold stare of eyes on my shoulders.

"now now honey I was making sure you were awake!"

"I hate you." She groaned and put her head in her hands. I let out a long sigh and stood. She lifted her head slowly and I lifted her arms across my shoulders. "What are you doing."

"it's alright. Go to sleep Kara… I will take you back."

"back where?" she yawned sleepily.

"my house."

"you better not doing anything to me." She growled, and allowed me to place my hands under her legs.

It took me an hour to get home, and by that point Kara was completely passed out. I placed her on my sofa and watched as her hair fell over her face. I gently placed a blanket around her and found myself smile dorkishly at her. "good night." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

As I rose I felt a hand grab mine. "why do you tease me?" she whispered.

I looked down and saw her head was risen, and her hair fallen completely over her face. "You're the worst… teasing me all the time making jokes to me… it hurts…"

"Kara…." I stammered. "Kara I am sorry… I didn't realise…"

"Do you even mean half the things you say to me?" she looked up and I saw her grey eyes begin to water.

I sat beside her and pulled her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her back and place my head on her shoulders. "I meant every word Kara… Seeing you with Riku hurts…"

"know you know how I felt with you and Xion." She cried.

"I know… I am sorry Kara… But I do care about you."

She looked up at me and placed her hand on my face. She was so cold, and her face was pale. She pushed herself up and I felt her cold lips against mine. She pulled away quickly and tilted her head down. "I'm sorry…" She sighed.

I placed my hand under her chin and tilted it up. "Please don't be sorry." I whispered to her and I kissed her.

Kissing her made me feel like I had every ounce of light in me again. All my happiness before the heartless came back. "Kara…" I breathed heavily, "I never stopped loving you."

She looked up at me breathing heavily, her face red, "I know." She smiled and pulled my shoulders down. I fell over her, and felt her soft lips against mine. "Please don't leave me again." She breathed.

I felt her hands grip my shirt as the kiss grew deeper. "I promise Kara… No matter what."

She smiled up at me and pulled the cover over me. I placed my head on her chest and we lay down together. I could feel her breath on my hair and could smell the sweet apples in her hair. Her heart beat was so fast, and I could feel my chest pounding against hers.

"Good night Axel." She sighed, and I felt her arms loosen from around me… _Good night Kara…_


	19. Forever My Dark Lover

Hey everyone! this is the last Chapter for My Dark Love however i will be doing a sequel... That is if people want. Please tell me what you think! and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sora:<p>

Roxas and I stood impatiently outside the bright red door. We had been stood for about five minutes now, in the freezing cold waiting for that red headed jerk to finally open the door. Roxas looked outwards, towards the road. I felt a chill run through my spine, and began to shiver uncontrollably. "Are you sure he is in?" I moaned.

"Yep…" Roxas replied.

I rubbed my hands together and clutched my coat to my chest. As I looked towards the broken fence, I saw a tall brown haired boy coming up the pathway. He was carrying a large case, and looked up at us. He smiled gingerly and went between us. He pulled out a black key and unlocked the door. "You guys coming in?" Demyx smiled.

"Your living here!" I slipped.

"An agreement between old friends." Demyx smiled and pushed his way into the hall.

We stood in the dark hall and began to pull of our coats and shoes. The house was surprisingly warm. Demyx began to walk upstairs however they were difficult to see and I heard Demyx slip carelessly up them. "FUCK!" he cried out, as his case slammed its way to the bottom of the stairs.

Demyx Slid to the bottom, and walked through the living room door, clearly giving up at his attempt upstairs. "AXEL! DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" we heard him shout.

I walked through the door, and was surprised to see Kara wrapped in Axels arms asleep. Axels head was crooked sleepily, and he unwrapped one of his arms so he could rub his eyes. "Keep it down… Some people don't get much sleep…" he grumbled.

The living room was surprisingly light. I could see the red wall, and the comfortable leather seats. I perched on one of the seats, and found myself being watched. "What?"

"Nothing." Roxas grumbled from in front of me.

"Hey man did you find Namine?" Axel yawned.

"I spoke to her mum, she said that she slept out and forgot to tell me."

"ouch. That sucks." His head dropped onto Kara's.

"Sorry were we interrupting you?"

"Don't get any ideas…" He smiled weakly.

Kara's face was pale. She looked like a doll, very fragile and easily manipulated. I felt something warm touch my hands, and was surprised when Demyx handed me coffee. He stumbled forward and passed another cup to Axel. "So dude you tell Kara you liked her then!" He shouted.

Axels face began to match his hair. "Shut up."

"Glad things are working out for you for once." Roxas laughed, "you have bad luck with girls."

"Yeah but that's cause I was an arse."

"_was?"_ Demyx and Roxas mocked.

"Alright I get it!" axel barked, "anyway what are you guys doing here?"

"We came for a chat but your obviously fairly busy." I smiled.

"She was tired… I was tired I didn't sleep well." Axel sighed.

"Dreamt about Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Sort of… Mostly about what I did to Kara…"

"What did you do to her!" Demyx growled defensively.

"I was a dick head… I messed with her feelings and then pretty much dumped her…Then tried to make her protect Xion." Axels head tilted down, "I am not proud of it…"

"Everyone has something they are not proud of ya know." I smiled at him.

"Anyway what's wrong." Axel placed one arm across his eyes.

"Just worried about Namine and Kairi…" I grumbled.

"Why what's that two faced lying –." Axel started, "Sorry slipped out."

"She's just been off with me… all the time! Ever since the whole Riku and her I don't know how to talk to either of them… I can't even look at Kairi, or even speak to Riku without feeling bad."

Kara bolted upright and leapt over the back of the sofa. "You okay?" Axel asked her.

"I really need to go home, sorry… I didn't realise the time." She began to the door.

Axel stood on the seat and grabbed her wrist. "Calm down… I will take you back."

"Mind if we tag along?" I asked.

Kara looked uncomfortable. "Please… I have a lot of things to sort out with Riku."

"I guess so…" She gritted her teeth and looked away.

It was an unusual journey. Most of the paths we took involved alleyways and the odd door, but when we reached the city, I was in awe. The city was in complete darkness. I felt so uneasy about every corner, waiting for something to jump out. There were so many people. Real, living people with hearts. There houses large, the flats tall. Even the shops were decent! "is this real?" I felt myself whisper.

We followed her to a tall building trailing behind her like lost puppies. When we arrived in her apartment, there was a cold chill drifting throughout the room. "Make yourself at home." She smiled.

I walked to the window and saw a tall wall surrounding the city. _How did we get here?_ We all sat on the sofa. "So now what?" Axel sighed.

"Where is Riku?" I asked.

"in bed…" Kara replied slowly.

Axel and Roxas stood up and tip toed slowly to his room. Just as they opened the door Namine appeared sleepily, and with Riku's shirt covering her. "Naaa…Namine…." Roxas stuttered unsure "what was going on?"

Riku appeared from behind her, sleepy and just as confused as Roxas was. "What the fuck man!" Roxas pinned Riku up against the door to his room.

"Roxas… Stop it please." Namine stammered.

"You just can't fuck help yourself can you?" I shouted, and headed towards him. Kara stood in front of me and gripped Roxas' arm hard.

"Let's all just calm down… Okay? We will talk this out, and then if that doesn't work you can knock each other out till your hearts are content.

Axel.

_Another fucking night wasted on petty arguments. Great. _Sora and Roxas sat as far from Riku as they could get. Namine sat uncomfortably in a dinning chair next to Riku, whilst me and Kara sat miserably in the middle.

"What the actually hell Riku!"

"it's not what it looks like!" Riku started.

"What not it looks like! How other way can it possibly look!" Sora barked. "First me, now Roxas… You gonna try it on with Kara next?"

"I thought it was fucking Kara!" Riku yelled back.

Kara hit her forehead. From her expression I could see she was not amused. Despite all that was happening around me I couldn't help but feel a little glad that nothing between Riku and Kara had happened.

"How could you mistake the two? They look nothing alike!" Roxas rose up.

Namine stood in front of Riku and looked him straight in the face. "I knew Kara wouldn't be home… And well… I didn't want Riku to be on his own… So I asked Zack if it would be okay for me to keep him company… but…" Namine looked down.

"You still slept with him Namine… You're no better than Kairi is…" Roxas walked towards a room and slammed the door. Sora followed looking disgusted.

"Never a dull moment is there?" I smiled at Riku weakly.

"What a mess… can't do anything right can I?" Riku stood up and walked to his room. Namine touched his arm, and as he looked back at her, I could see his cold stare.

"I promise I will try and fix this." She whispered, and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Don't worry… It was my fault…" Riku grumbled, and walked through the door.

Kara looked up at Namine. "You can stop pretending now Kairi the three people you wanted to hurt are gone."

"I…" Namine's eyes widened.

"You really think I am that stupid? I can smell heartless on you… Good effort though making Roxas thinking you were Namine, but you could have done a bit better than that."

"What would you know about anything you stupid bitch." Namine's voice darkened.

"You really wanna try this all over again? I kicked your arse last time." Kara's face turned stone cold.

"Girls let's just calm down okay? The situation is bad enough."

As I looked back at Namine I saw her become wrapped in a dark mist. Her figure began to change slowly and before me stood Kairi. She was a wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side. Her eyes were a piercing yellow, and her hair tied back.

"_I will take Riku with me!"_ she screamed at us.

Kara was unfazed by it all. She walked forward and punched Kairi hard in the face forcing her back. "Oh fuck off… You're not having him… Go back to the shadow where you belong."

Kairi laughed, and began to fade out. _"I will have him… And you can do nothing about it…"_

When the last strands of darkness disappeared, Kara flung herself back on the sofa. "What just happened?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Usual heartless behaviour."

"But Namine just turned into a heartless Kairi… Who slept with Riku who thought he was sleeping you!"

"The heartless are trying to make Riku feel bad… That's all. The more sad and lonely he gets the more likely he is to leave again."

My head was spinning. "I don't get any of this!"

"It takes a while." Kara smiled, "So you hungry?"

"At a time like this… You are actually more bothered about food."

"Shit happens." She laughed.

"But still!" I felt myself shout.

"Don't tell anyone about Kairi." Kara commanded.

"Why? Don't you think they have a right to know!"

"What good is that going to do? They are hurting enough… When the time is right then we can tell them. Kay?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

Zack

When I stood in the living room, I was surprised to see four bodies lying all over the place. Sora and Roxas were sleeping across the floor whilst Kara and Axel slept comfortably on the sofa. I reached over and nudged Kara. "Come on sleepy work time."

She wriggled around and slid slowly off the Sofa. She stretched up and rubbed the back of her head. "Fun night?"

"Nope. Why do I have to be the one who deals with this crap." She sighed.

"cause you're the same age? C'mon missy time for a walk."

"What do I do with these lot?" She pulled on her shirt and began to check all her equipment was where she left it.

"Leave them. They aren't gonna trash the place. Much." I smiled at her and grabbed her arm.

We reached the centre of the city. The fountain flowed beautifully amongst the cold night. We sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for Angeal to show up. "how long has it been?" Kara asked.

"How long?"

"Since I started this mission…"

"About two months. You're doing well considering the circumstances." I shrugged.

"He's not going to make it ya know… You can already see her hovering around him."

"Little bit jealous are we?" I pushed her shoulder and she moved slowly to my weight.

"Who would be jealous of someone with no heart?" she laughed.

"You don't have a full heart either." I found myself slip. She looked up at me, her greys eyes filled with emptiness "You gave it to someone else."

"I just didn't want Axel to feel lonely anymore…" She breathed.

We sat quietly in the moonlight. The frosty air whipped around us and I could feel myself growing tired. I found myself thinking of Aerith. Her brown curled hair and shinning green eyes. _I wish I could have seen her today_. "Man what a pain in the arse."

I saw her lips curl upwards. And she pulled one of her knees to her chest. As we watched the dark shadows of the alleyway I saw something move. When I looked down at Kara I noticed her gaze had drifted off. "It's Riku." She breathed.

Riku appeared from behind the alleyway and stared darkly at Kara. She ignored his gaze and looked at the water. "you shouldn't be up this late at night on your own Riku." I started.

"Sorry… I heard you leave so…" he stumbled over his words.

"What's eating you?"

"Kara… I think I wanna go back to Cloud and Leon."

"Then go if you want to. I am not going to stop you." She looked up at him her eyes cold.

"Riku lets not be rational." I waved my hands around in a panic.

"I just can't do this anymore. This pretending… I feel like I am hurting people."

"You were gonna hurt someone eventually anyway. It's human nature. No one's perfect." Kara spat.

"I just…"

A voice cackled from the water. "See child… I told you things would never be okay. Your place is with me… Right here in the darkness." Maleficent appeared hovering above the fountain.

I held out my hand and within seconds my buster blade appeared. "What do you want?" I called up to her.

"Certainly not you." She screamed.

I felt something hit my chest hard, and I found myself being flung against a wall. As I tried to keep my eyes open I saw Kara stand up, and jump upwards, as maleficent turned on her. Kara skidded across the floor, and halted a fair distance away. "You have had enough haven't you? Then come to the place that never abandoned you. Your friends here are using you. And Kara… She has someone else. Aren't you tired of being lonely."

"I will be free…." Riku spoke slowly. "no more pain…"

Maleficent stretched out her hand. "Riku don't!" Kara called after him and ran towards him.

Maleficent held out her hand and just like me Kara was flung backwards. Her back cracked hard against the wall, and her body slumped downwards as she hit her head. "How about a parting gift?" Maleficent then held a black jaggered blade in her hand which she handed to a heartless. The little creature ran forward and pushed it hard into Kara's shoulder. "Riku think about what you're doing!" I called.

Riku ignored my voice and held out his hand. Kairi appeared out of nowhere and took it merrily. "C'mon… My dark prince… My dark love… Just be me and you… forever."

Darkness began to engulf the area, and within a couple of seconds, all that was left was me and Kara, lying on the cobblestones within the centre of the town.

I heard footsteps, and as I tried to push myself up, I saw Rinoa sat by Kara's side. She was cradling her head in her arms, and crying silently. "Rinoa…" I staggered over to them, and saw red seeping from Kara's shoulder down to her waist.

"What do we do?" Rinoa screamed frantically.

"Calm down!" I screamed back,"

Kara began to squirm, and she lifted her head slowly. "What just happ-." She began to cry out in pain.

The blade was burning her skin, and a black pattern began to spread from the wound. "Shit. Pull it out Rinoa!" I began to shout.

Every time either of us touched the blade, it made her pain worse. Her eyes were turning black as the pattern spread up her neck and across her face. "Fuck!" I cursed. "Rinoa hold her shoulders down."

Rinoa did as she was told and placed Kara's body against her own. She gripped her shoulder hard and wrapped her free arm around her. I placed my hand gently on to the knife. As I gripped the handle and began to pull, Kara's body tensed and she began to squirm. "It's okay baby… It's okay..." Rinoa whispered gently.

As I felt the knife slip through her muscle, Kara's screams began to get louder. By the time it was out, Kara had passed out from the pain, and was breathing rapidly. "What do we do know?" Rinoa cried.

"We have to take her back home. There is a phoenix feather in one of the cupboards and I want you to give her that… You have to burn it on her wound…"

I placed my arms around Kara, and pulled her up to my chest. Her body was light and cold. As we walked towards the apartment I couldn't help but feel like everything had gone wrong.


End file.
